A First for Everything
by Formerly RurouniNikkitch13
Summary: What began as a one night stand started to turn into something more. [AU, SessKag, some OOC, and sexual situations] Completed.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Fluffy, or Kagome, or anything else that involves Inuyasha. Sadly, this is true.  
  
Summary: What began as a one night stand began to turn into something more. Sesshomaru and Kagome might not realize it, but it's not going to turn out into just a one night fling. AU, some OCC, Lemon warnings.  
  
A/N: Yes, this is a REPOST, my other account got deleted. i would like to thank everyone that read the first chapter!

* * *

A First for Everything

Chapter 1  
  
"Take off your bra," he whispered against her neck.

* * *

For the rest of the lemon, you have to go to ?fid=754&cid=1

* * *

"Kagome," he muttered as he nipped at her shoulder.  
  
Thrusting hard one last time, he finally sent her into oblivion.  
  
"Sesshomaru," she breathed heavily, her hands and legs loosening around him.  
  
Both lay still, both recovering from their orgasms. After a few moments, they disentangled themselves, rolling over on the sheets.  
  
Yawning, Kagome pulled the sheets up around them as he still lay immobile on the bed. His eyes were closed and his breathing was slowly beginning to stabilize. She hoped that he didn't snore.  
  
Leaning over to his ear, she took the lobe into her moth, sucking lightly before whispering, "Goodnight."  
  
She then turned over, snuggling into the warm sheets. Cracking open his eyes, he glanced over at her, smirking before replying.  
  
"Goodnight."

* * *

Kagome yawned, stretching her arms above her head.  
  
"More sleep," she mumbled to herself as she rolled over.  
  
However, she bumped into a hard form that grunted softly in response. Shooting her eyes open, she froze immediately. 'What is that?" she thought. Turning her head, she saw a gorgeous man sleeping soundly beside her. Her eyes widened and her heart rate increased slightly.  
  
Picking up the sheet slightly, she glanced under, only to have her eyes nearly pop out of their socket. The man's hand swatted at hers, bringing the sheet down as he mumbled incoherently. 'Oh, God! He's naked!' her mind yelled.  
  
Slipping away from the man, she lifted herself from the bed. Walking quietly, she scurried around the room, picking up her scattered clothes. Passing by the mirror, her reflection caught her attention. Looking towards it, she held back a gasp. Her naked body bared light scratches and hickeys all over her neck, stomach, and thighs.  
  
Cursing herself, she quickly slid on her clothes. Sitting down in a nearby chair, she slid on her heels, glancing over at the bed. Her motions ceased as she gazed at the stranger on her bed.  
  
His long silver hair draped around his smooth chest. The lines of his face were elegant and sharp, giving him a regal appearance. He dozed peacefully, a serene look on his face. Sighing, her face traveled to the floor, taking up his disguarded clothes. Without even thinking, she stood up, picking up his belongings from the floor. Folding the neatly, she placed them on the chair she had just occupied.  
  
'I hope he gets up by the time I get back," she thought.  
  
Walking to the door, she picked up her purse, throwing it over her shoulder. Glancing back at the man one last time, a small frown crossed her beautiful face. Shaking her head, she walked out the door, closing it softly behind her.  
  
Leaning her back against the door, she groaned and slapped herself in the forehead. "What did I do? Way to go, Kagome! You gave up your virginity in a one night stand!"  
  
But as much as she wanted to, she could not feel any regret.  
  
The sound of a closing door stirred him from his sleep. Cracking open his eyes, he took in the scene before him. The modest hotel room was unfamiliar to him and was also littered with a woman's belongings. Closing his eyes and grunting, he stretched lazily, immediately frowning. He preferred his silk sheets to these poor cotton ones. How could anyone sleep on these?  
  
Sitting up, he rested upon the head board, recalling what had happened the last night. He had bedded a woman, yes, but for some reason she still lingered in his mind. He could remember how her body begged for his touch.  
  
But now Kagome was gone, she had left him alone in her room. She must have incredible trust that he would not take anything, or she must be incredibly stupid. It surprised him mildly that she had left before he did. This was never the case.  
  
Rolling over, he read the time on the small alarm clock; 10:30 am. He never slept this late. Snorting, he looked to the floor for his clothes, but noticed that they were gone. Scanning the room, he found the moving clothes.  
  
She had picked them up and moved them to a nearby chair. Raising an eyebrow, he walked to the chair, picking up the items and beginning to dress himself. Pulling up his pants, he smirked. She had given him her virginity, and what a sweet prize it had been. Kagome was a good fuck. He wondered, however, why she hadn't mentioned it, and why she was so willing to accept him.  
  
Moving to her dresser, he picked up her brush, pulling it through his long strands. He wondered how she would react to finding silver strands in her brush. Setting it down, he glanced over the rest of the dresser's contents. Picking up a tube of lipstick, he looked over the color. 'This would look nice on her,' he thought.  
  
Quickly setting down the tube, he turned around. She was just a woman. He shouldn't be thinking of her still. He needed to leave. But as he crossed the room, an evil thought struck him. He might as well have some fun with her for the last time. Grabbing a piece of paper and a pen amongst her things, he scribbled a short note, leaving it on the rumpled sheets.  
  
Smiling at his work, he made his way out of the door, and what he thought to be Kagome's life.

* * *

TBC... 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you to all of the wonderful reviewers of this story. It makes my day to know that I have such support to keep going with this story!

* * *

A First for Everything  
  
Chapter 2  
  
The door gently slid open before a head popped curiously through the opening. Quickly surveying the room her dark hair floated over her shoulder. Kagome noticed that it was empty. Leaving out a huge sigh of relief, she pushed the door open fully, sliding into the room. After locking the door, she fell onto the bed, closing her eyes.  
  
"Thank God he left," she muttered into the sheets. She still couldn't believe that she had awoken next to a man, and a gorgeous one at that. If only Kouga could have seen this. After all, it was his fault in the first place.  
  
**Flashback**  
  
"You know, Kagome, you should just get with me," Kouga said, glancing at her from the corner of his blue eye while he took a sip of his beer.  
  
Her angry eyes turned to him, challenging him to explain.  
  
"And why should I do that?"  
  
Kouga grinned slyly; turning his bar stool until he fully faced her. "Because, it's not like you can get any other man. Even if you did, it's not like they would stay with you like I would. I bet you wouldn't even put out."  
  
Her fists clutched furiously at her side, a low growling coming from her throat. The nerve of this man! He was always trying to get her to date him, and there was no way she would even consider it now. He had just crossed the line.  
  
"Why would I ever date someone as pigheaded and arrogant as you?" she shot back, her voice showing her anger. Her blue eyes flashed dangerously, daring him to say anything more.  
  
He got up from the stool, grabbing his beer. "Yeah, well, I'll still be around when you come to your senses," he replied. As he turned away, he ran his hand over Kagome's thigh, only to be met with her hand connecting with his skull.  
  
"Don't touch me, you pig!" she bit out.  
  
Upset, she pounded back a few drinks. Although she was far from drunk, she had had enough to give herself a boost of courage. She set out to prove Kouga wrong, to show him that she would never lower herself to going to the likes of him. That was when she had met him, Sesshomaru. He was drinking causally at the bar when she had come up to him. She had never intended on sleeping with him. But when he made his advance on her, she couldn't help but agree.  
  
**End Flashback**  
  
Rolling over, she heard a crinkle of paper at her legs. Slightly confused, she sat up slowly, looking around at the bed. A small white paper caught her attention. Picking up the sheet, elegant script stared back at her.  
  
'Damn, even his hand writing is perfect,' she thought.  
  
Her eyes scanned over the note, her eyes lighting up with fire. She found herself reading over it again, just to make sure she wasn't hallucinating.  
  
_'There's a first for everything. You weren't too bad for your first go.'  
_  
"The nerve! Is everyone I meet an asshole?" she yelled, crumpling up the paper and tossing it in the trash can.  
  
"You weren't too bad for your first go," she mocked. "That cocky bastard knew!"  
  
Mumbling to herself, she stocked off to the bathroom, locking herself in as she prepared to take a shower.

* * *

"Right this way, ma'am," the host said, leading her through the rows of tables in the restaurant.  
  
She was here to meet her new agent. She had yet to see him, but had hired him anyway. Her friend, Sango, had given him wonderful reviews. As she watched the rows of tables go by, a mane of silver came into view.  
  
Her heart stopped, but her legs kept going. Was that him? Kagome didn't know what to do. Should she ignore him? After all, it was just a one night stand. He frowned slightly as she remembered the note. Maybe she should give him some of his own treatment. And much to her dismay, the host was leading her directly towards the silver haired man.  
  
"Miss Higurashi, may I present you with Mr. Tashio," the host said, bowing to her before turning away.  
  
The silver haired man stood, finally turning to face her. Release washed over her. This was not Sesshomaru. It was true that they looked very much alike with golden eyes and regal faces, but this man had softer lines to his face, wider emotional eyes, and was also much shorter.  
  
He grinned softly, holding out his hand to her. "Miss Higurashi, I see the rumors of your beauty are true."  
  
Yep, he could get any girl he wanted if he kept that up. It must be a silver-haired thing.  
  
"Thank you, Mr. Tashio," she replied sweetly, grasping his hand in a handshake.  
  
"Inuyasha will do."  
  
"Then by all means, call me Kagome." She said, smiling.  
  
As they moved to sit down, a waiter immediately came up to them for their orders.  
  
"I'll take a scotch, on the rocks," Inuyasha said, looking over to wait for Kagome to order.  
  
"But it's only 1 in the afternoon!" Kagome exclaimed, shocked at his behavior.  
  
"So?" Inuyasha asked, confusion showing in his eyes.  
  
Shaking her head, she turned to the waiter. "I'll just have a water, please."  
  
Nodding his head, the waited moved off to place their orders. Both just stared at each other, waiting for someone to speak.  
  
'This man seems like an idiot. What was Sango thinking?' Kagome thought.  
  
"Well, what did you think of my book?" Kagome asked, trying to start a conversation.  
  
"I don't know. It's supposed to be good, though," he replied, shrugging his shoulders.  
  
Kagome took a deep breath, trying to keep her annoyance in check. "Inuyasha, didn't you read it?"  
  
He cocked his head to the side, looking puzzled. "No. Was I supposed to?" he asked.  
  
"What!" she growled, her voice rising in volume. "Yes, you are supposed to read it! Why are you even representing me if you don't even know what I can do?"  
  
"I heard you were pretty."  
  
Yep, defiantly an idiot. Kagome clenched her fists, her eyes twitching in anger. 'Stupid moron. I am going to kill Sango!' she thought.  
  
"Because I'm pretty! What kind of answer is that! You better read that story or else!" she threatened.  
  
Inuyasha gulped, nodding his head. "Yes, ma'am," she spat out nervously.  
  
She leaned back in her seat, folding her hands across her chest and glaring angrily at her new agent. With perfect timing, the waiter returned with their drinks. Inuyasha took a large gulp of whisky, laughing nervously under her glare.  
  
"Uhh...well, the publishing rights to your book sold for 3 million dollars," Inuyasha told her.  
  
Her anger immediately faded as interest took its place. "Really?" she asked, her eyes sparkling happily.  
  
"Yep, all you have to do is sign the contract at the publisher's office."  
  
"Wow," Kagome mouthed, still mystified. Now she knew why Sango swore by this man. He wasn't the smartest, but somehow he got the job done.  
  
"Who won the rights?" she asked, leaning over to grab her water.  
  
He took another large gulp before replying. "Tokyo Productions," he said, his voice turning a bit sour.  
  
Kagome's eyes grew wide and her mouth dropped. She had won a deal with the largest and broadest corporation in Japan.  
  
"How did you manage that? I just sent you the book 2 days ago. It usually would take months for them to even look at it."  
  
He frowned slightly as he responded, "Feh, I'm brothers with the owner/president. I always give him first offers on a new deal, but usually he never offers this much money to sign a client."  
  
Her blue eyes scanned over Inuyasha's features, taking in the information.  
  
'He has a brother. Could it be..'  
  
"Your brother?" she inquired gently.  
  
"Yeah, he's an asshole and a womanizer. Don't let him get to you, Kagome. He's cold and emotionless, so I like to call him Lord Fluffy."  
  
Kagome couldn't help but laugh at the nickname. Her voice rang out and soon she heard Inuyasha join in with her bell like laughter. Perhaps her new agent wasn't so bad. They chit chatted for a while longer, discussing business as well as other topics. She had a feeling that she would become good friends with Inuyasha.  
  
Soon enough, though, Kagome and Inuyasha stood up, shaking hands once more before they parted.  
  
"Don't forget, Kagome. 10 am tomorrow at the Regalt. And don't be late, Sesshomaru hates that," Inuyasha reminded her.  
  
Kagome stopped still, her smile disappearing. "Sesshomaru?"  
  
"Yeah, my brother, and your new publisher. See you later, Kag," he said, waving his hand as he began to leave the restaurant.  
  
Kagome stared after him, her face pale and shocked. 'Oh God,' she thought.  
  
Sitting back down in a chair, she signaled for a waiter. She didn't look up as she said, "Get me a vodka and sours."

* * *

TBC...  
  
A/N: Sorry this is kinda short, next chapter should be a bit longer. Hope you enjoy this one! Love, NivalRose 


	3. Chapter 3

To the Reviewers:  
  
**Sesshomaru-is-my-master**: haha, I would have died if I was Kag. Wait till you see some of the lines in this chapter, I peed myself just writing it! Enjoy!  
  
**LadyDimon**: there will be a link at the end of the chapter for the full version. You didn't miss too much, only a lemon in the first chapter.  
  
**Lyn:** look! I wrote more!  
  
**Sesshys Hym:** cant go wrong with vodka! And inuyasha is a whiskey guy, just like me! Well minus the guy part lol! Glad you are enjoying the story!  
  
**BlueDove**: thanks!!!  
  
**Evel**: don't worry, I giggle at this too! I hope that this is good enough for a review! I look forward to hearing!  
  
**InuJinx**: Thank you so much!! I am so glad that you think so highly of this story! I will try not to disappoint!  
  
**Demonswty**: don't worry, this story isn't going anywhere!  
  
**AngleCat HellFire:** thanks!  
  
**Twenty-fifth ruby:** haha! Glad you like my attempt at humor!  
  
**Caramelcutie567**: your not retarded, I probably just didn't explain good. The more adult parts of this story are posted on another site. If you wish to read them, then you have to use the link at the end of the chapter. I hope that explains it for you!  
  
**Crystal Renee**: I couldn't help myself! Lol! You know I have problems. Next thing I know you are going to start using fuzzy-sama in your stories! Lol, now that would be good. Look at the new nick name I used in here for him too fluffy-this royal person does not find humor in this me:sticks tongue out poo on you!  
  
**JadedDemon:** thanks!  
  
**Sweet raptured light**: glad you like the nickname! It's too good not to use! And watch as the plot thickens!  
  
**Rabsi-babsy**: thanks a bunch! To get to the fluff, follow the link at the end of the chapter! Here's your update!  
  
**Rebxl:** how could fluffy write that note? Because he can be a butt smack! Lol! I'm trying to make the chapters longer, but I have a good idea for the next part, so I should be updating soon!  
  
A/N: **Warning! To understand the last line of this chapter, you will have had to read the lemon that goes with this story**. There will be a link to the lemon at the end of the chapter if you wish to read it.

* * *

A First for Everything  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Kagome knocked harshly on the door to the apartment.  
  
"Come on, open up," she mumbled impatiently, knocking on the door again.  
  
The hall began to swarm slightly, causing Kagome to place her hand against the doorframe for support as she waited. When the spinning subsided some, she raised her hand to slam upon the wood once more. But as her hand neared its destination, the door swung open, revealing a woman starring back at her.  
  
Her large brown eyes were framed by long black hair and a slender frame. Her eyes frowned slightly as she took in her visitor.  
  
"Kagome! What are you doing here?" the woman exclaimed.  
  
Kagome pushed past the woman, sauntering into the apartment, stumbling slightly as she went.  
  
"Are you drunk?" the woman asked after she had shut the door behind her friend. Hurrying over to Kagome, she ushered her to the nearest chair.  
  
"I'm not drunk. The world is just spinning," Kagome replied. "Sango, I'm screwed."  
  
Sango raised an eyebrow at her friend, and then glanced at the time displayed on her VCR.  
  
"It's only four o' clock and you've been drinking? This can't be good," she said, sighing. "Come on into the kitchen. I'll make you some coffee while you spill it."  
  
Following Sango, Kagome walked slowly, her mind reeling with each step. Plopping down onto a stool at the kitchen island, Kagome let her head fall upon her arms. Sango glanced over her shoulder as she walked to the coffee pot, shaking her head at the sight.  
  
"I don't think you should be driving tonight, Kag," Sango said, concerned at her friend's condition.  
  
Lifting her head slightly, Kagome looked at her friend through glazed eyes. "Then I'll just take a taxi back to the hotel."  
  
"Hotel?" Sango questioned, standing in the center of the kitchen, one hand holding an empty coffee pot and the other on her hip. "Why did you get a hotel? You only live 45 minutes away."  
  
"I didn't," Kagome replied, now accenting her words with hand movements. "Inuyasha got it for me. I'm supposed to be in and out of meetings all week. I just decided to take advantage of the offer."  
  
"Hmm...well, then why were you drinking?" Sango asked, continuing on her trek to the sink for water.  
  
"Well...I kind of already met my publisher, you could say. He's uhh...Inuyasha's brother."  
  
"So what?" Sango said, shrugging her shoulders. "What's so wrong with that?"  
  
"Well, it's just that yesterday I kind of slept with him."  
  
"WHAT!" she yelled. Her shout rang out through the apartment, followed by the loud crash of a coffee pot on the floor.  
  
"It gets worse," Kagome started before Sango could interrupt.  
  
"What do you mean you slept with him? You gave him your virginity! You didn't even tell me you were seeing him!" Sango ranted.  
  
"Sango, I don't think he used a condom," Kagome replied softly, looking over at her friend with sorrowful eyes.  
  
"Oh shit."

* * *

The phone rang loudly, causing him to be jolted out of his concentration. Slight annoyance crossed his face as he turned his head to look at the offensive machine. His silver hair trailed down his back, the excess hanging over the back of the chair. Papers were neatly stacked all about his large desk, each waiting for his attention.  
  
The phone rang again, allowing for the caller ID to display the caller's identity. Upon seeing it flash upon the small screen, he smirked smugly, leaning back in his leather chair as he picked up the phone.  
  
"And what do I owe this honor, Inuyasha?" he asked coolly.  
  
"Feh, Don't be a bastard, Lord Fluffy. It's about Higurashi." Inuyasha grumbled from the receiver.  
  
"What about her?" Sesshomaru asked, running a hand through his satin strands.  
  
"I saw her today. She's pretty, so don't fucking touch her tomorrow. She's too good for that."  
  
Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at his brother's words. He had only met her once and he was already warning him off. Someone might be jealous.  
  
"My, my, dear brother. Aren't we protective? May I remind you that she does not belong to a moron such as yourself? She may make her own decisions."  
  
"Damn you, you ignorant ass!" Inuyasha growled. "Don't you fucking touch her!"  
  
"Let me guess. She called you an idiot," Sesshomaru inquired, humor faintly reaching his voice.  
  
"How did you...Hey! I am not an idiot!" he exclaimed, his voice seething with anger.  
  
"Of course not. Your mental capabilities are just slower than others."  
  
"I am not slow!" Inuyasha yelled.  
  
Sesshomaru chuckled lightly to himself. Sometimes it was just too easy to insult Inuyasha.  
  
"No, you're just not quick." Sesshomaru replied.  
  
"Exactly...Feh! You asshole! What did you mean anyway? About her calling me an idiot?" he grumbled.  
  
"She must be your friend. If a person was not interested in your companionship, then they would not stick around long enough to discover how much of an idiot you really are," Sesshomaru explained calmly.  
  
"I hate you, you know that?" Inuyasha asked bitterly.  
  
"Come now, brother. And I thought that we were best friends," he mocked.  
  
"Whatever, just don't touch her. She is our client, and a big one too. It would just complicate things."  
  
Sesshomaru couldn't help but be slightly in awe. "I think that is the most intelligent thing you have ever said. However, I cannot make you any promises. Good day, Inuyasha."  
  
He hung up the phone, ignoring the flying curses that Inuyasha screamed over the line. 'Tomorrow should be an interesting meeting,' he thought, sneering to himself. 'Perhaps I should have a fresh set of sheets but on the bed...just in case.'

* * *

Kagome walked into the large building, her high heels clicking loudly against the marble floor. The Regalt building was certainly impressive with its sleek, modern features. Walking up casually to the main desk, she waited until the receptionist looked at her before speaking.  
  
"I am Kagome Higurashi. I have an appointment with Mr. Tashio."  
  
The receptionist raised an eyebrow at Kagome, glancing over her appearance before smirking. "Do you have ID?" he asked smugly.  
  
Scowling slightly, she reached into her bag, pulling out the laminated piece and tossing it to the man. He looked over it, his eyes darting back to Kagome for verification. Finally, he handed Kagome back her id, pointing vaguely to the elevators behind her.  
  
"Very well. Take the elevator to the 17th floor," the receptionist said before turning back to his computer screen.  
  
She slowly made her way over to the elevator, waiting patiently for the doors to open. However calm she appeared on the outside, she was a nervous wreck on the inside. Her heart pounded and her mind raced, praying that this experience would not be awkward.  
  
'Maybe he won't even remember me,' she thought.  
  
The silver elevator doors sprung open, pulling her out of her thoughts. "Here does nothing," she muttered.  
  
As she walked out of the elevator, she was greeted by another secretary. 'Geez, how many receptionists do they need?' she thought.  
  
The tall, fair haired woman smiled gently at Kagome, rising from her chair as Kagome approached.  
  
"You must be Miss Higurashi. Please follow me," she said calmly.  
  
Kagome nodded, smiling slightly at the woman. She hoped that no one would notice her nervousness. Leading Kagome through an elegant oak door, they walked into an office that seemed to be the same size as Kagome's apartment. The woman stopped before a plush leather chair, motioning for her to sit.  
  
"Please make yourself at home. Mr. Tashio will join you in just a moment."  
  
"Thank you," Kagome replied, sinking into the comfortable black chair.  
  
Flashing Kagome a smile, the woman bowed before leaving Kagome alone in the office.

* * *

"Mr. Tashio, your 10 o'clock appointment is here," called out a voice from his speaker.  
  
Setting down the file in his hands, he looked up at the clock. 9:47. So she was early, very impressive. A smile ghosted over his stunning features. It seemed that it was time to meet his brother's discovery.  
  
Standing up from his large desk, he grabbed the file that he had set down just before. Sighing, he ran a hand through his hair as he moved to the door.  
  
Striding regally through the door, he plastered an emotionless mask on his face as he nodded his head towards the woman in the chair.  
  
"Miss Higurashi," he stated.  
  
"Hello, Mr. Tashio," she said politely, rising from her seat and holding out her hand. It was him. Kagome didn't know what to expect, but decided it would be best to let him make the first recognition. But Kami, he was still gorgeous. She prayed to herself that she wouldn't fall to him.  
  
Moving behind his desk, he grasped her outstretched hand, finally raising his eyes to look at her. The sight made him drop his mask for a brief moment. It was her, Kagome.  
  
He smirked, turning her hand in his. Bringing it to his face, Sesshomaru bent down, passing his lips over his knuckles as he gazed at her.  
  
"Well, hello again, Kagome," he said slyly.  
  
Kagome blushed lightly against her will, yanking her hand from his grasp. She couldn't let him get to her again. After all, she was doing business with him now, and not the perverted kind either. She sat down, glaring at him with cautious eyes.  
  
"Hmm..yes, I do believe you came to discuss your novel, ne?" he asked, leaning back in his chair.  
  
"Well aren't you perceptive," she retorted, her hand immediately flying to cover her mouth.  
  
His delicate eyebrow raised and he folded his hands in his lap.  
  
"Is that how you address all of your publishers, or am I just special?" he mocked her.  
  
Hiding back a grimace, she couldn't help but feel some relief. If he acted like this, then she would have no trouble resisting him. She gritted her teeth, responding, "I apologize. Sometimes I cannot stop myself."  
  
He chuckled slightly. "Yes, I know. You proved that the other night."  
  
Her eyes grew wide as her mouth parted, shocked that he would bring up the subject in such a crude manner. Her hand fell away from her face in her alarm.  
  
"Now, Kagome, no need to be shy. After all, I have seen you naked." He said, looking her directly in the eyes with frozen amber eyes.  
  
Anger flashed in her sapphire orbs. She leaned forward towards the desk, matching his gaze. "Are you always such an ass, or am I just special?" she shot back.  
  
The slight smirk fell from his face. He looked her up and down, taking in her appearance. Her dark raven hair fell loosely around her in waves, cascading gently over the naked shoulders that her blouse bared. The skirt she wore showed off her long legs and exposed her creamy thigh when she crossed her leg. Yes, she was still as beautiful as when he first met her.  
  
Picking up the folder, he flipped through a few pages, before looking back up at her. He had a plan.  
  
"Overall, I feel that this was an acceptable first attempt for a novel. However, I do hold one suggestion for the love scene."  
  
Kagome leaned back in the seat, folding her arms across her chest. She had a feeling that he would not drop the sexual encounter.  
  
"And what is that?" she asked, trying to hold the bitterness out of her voice.  
  
"Right here...where it states that Matt grabbed Julie's breast. Don't you think it would add to the heat if she told him to taste them?"  
  
'Asshole.'

* * *

TBC...  
  
A/N: address to lemon for this story: kagsess. forsaken-faith. org/ fanficread. php ?fid=754&cid=1 minus the spaces 


	4. Chapter 4

To The Reviewers: you are all amazing, beautiful, lovely, stupendous, gorgeous, intelligent, and wonderful...did I mention amazing? Thank you so much for all of the support that you have given me. I appreciate it greatly. It is great to know that you enjoy reading this story just as much as I enjoy writing it. I hope you like this chapter just as much!

* * *

A First for Everything

Chapter 4

Kagome's mind raced, trying to think of a good response. She had to bite her tongue to force down her initial reaction. She had wanted to call him a fucking bastard, but her better judgment decided against it. Sparked with emotions, she glared at Sesshomaru, her eyes never leaving his. She wondered how far she could push him and how far her limits extended.

'What the hell,' she thought.

"No, that makes it seem too much like a one night stand. They are supposed to be in love after all, but if you wanted, we could add a scene where Matt leaves Julie a rude note in the morning," she retorted, watching him closely for any reaction.

Sesshomaru widened his eyes minutely; entertained at the fact that she would say such a thing. He watched her eyes glisten with hopes of victory. She was a lively one, and a brave one. Obviously she had faith that he would not back down at the contract after her remarks. She was right, but he could not let her know that. Closing the folder in his hands, he ran his fingers over the manila surface.

"I guess it is safe to assume that you were not fond of the note?" he inquired, his amber eyes losing any traces of emotion that the once held.

The corners of her mouth twitched up, threatening to turn into a smile. She could tell that he was pushing her as well; or just using her as a source of entertainment.

"Yes, it is safe to say that," she said.

"What is so wrong with the note? I hardly found it offensive," he stated, lifting his head up in an arrogant manner.

He had seen her hide back a smile, and although he would have enjoyed seeing her smile, it was much more fun getting a rise from her.

Kagome shifted slightly in her chair, uncrossing her long legs only to cross them again from the other side. His eyes followed the action, interested in the toned calves and thighs as they moved before him. He had taken her, he acknowledged smugly, and what a ride it had been.

"Only the fact that you knew I was a virgin. You knew, and you didn't care," she pouted.

She wasn't quite sure why it upset her as much as it did. After all, she did not resist him. 'It's probably the cocky attitude that bothers me so much,' she thought, mentally nodding to herself in approval.

"Did it really matter? Besides, you didn't seem to mind," Sesshomaru noted, loving how her eyes narrowed at him in annoyance.

"Know it all, cocky snot," she mumbled to herself while giving Sesshomaru a death glare.

She had set herself up for that one and there was no way she could think of a comeback for that.

"What did you say, Kagome?"

She jerked her head up slightly, shocked that he had heard her mumbling. "I said, why don't we look at the contract," she lied, hoping that he would believe her.

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at her, shifting his chair closer to the desk. 'Check mate,' he thought, mentally congratulating himself. She was clever, but she had set herself up for the spike.

Nodding his head to her, he finally tore his gaze from her. "Very well."

Reaching into a drawer in his desk, his long hair fell over his shoulder, causing the silver strands to create a gleaming backdrop for his elegant face. He pulled out a small stack of papers attached to a clipboard.

Stretching his hand out, he placed the contract on the desk before her. Leaning back in his chair once more, he crossed his legs in one swift, effortless motion. His elbows came up to rest upon the arms, his fingers clasping together in the air just under his throat. Tossing a glance at the contract, his gaze moved back up Kagome's body, his eyes displaying nothing but seriousness as he reached Kagome's face.

"As you know, your contract is for 3 million dollars. That is quite a substantial amount for a first time novelist; however, the company was quite impressed by your effort. If you agree to the contract, 1.5 million will be given to you after signing, and the remaining 1.5 million will be given after the novel is released. We will handle all marketing and publishing decisions. You may review the contract and ask any questions," he informed her, his voice so serious that it almost seemed harsh.

Kagome was uncomfortable under his gaze. She squirmed slightly as she nodded her head. She understood why this man was capable of controlling half of the industries in Japan. He was intimidating.

She reached for the contract, pulling it from the table into her lap. Leafing through the pages, she read through the legal document. Most of it seemed standard to her. When she turned to the next page, she stopped reading and snapped her head up to look at Sesshomaru.

"What is this?" she asked, her eyes quizzical.

He waited for her to continue, but she did not. Sighing, a bored look glazed over his facial features.

"What is what? Much to your dismay, I am not a mind reader."

Kagome's cheeks flushed slightly, embarrassed at herself. She laughed nervously, bowing her head and darting her eyes to the contract.

"Opps. Well it says that I have to present everything that I write in the future to the company. You can either decline the work and auction it to other publishers, or accept it for any amount of money that you wish to give me."

"Yes, that's right," he confirmed.

With her head still bowed, she regarded his carefully through the veil of her dark bangs.

"And how did I know that you aren't going to rip me off?" she asked, her tone skeptical.

"If your work is not worth of a decent investment, then I would put the novel up for auction," he replied coolly. "However, if this book is any indication of the future, then I would not worry if I were you."

Kagome lifted her head, tilting her head to the side. "Isn't Inuyasha supposed to be here to review the contract with me?" she inquired.

Sesshomaru closed his eyes, shaking his head softly before reopening them. "Inuyasha understands and accepts the contract. Although the signing amount is significantly higher, it is the same contract that we use with signing any author," he educated.

Sighing, she flipped through the pages once more. Her brows creased together as she thought. 'Should I trust his word?' she thought. She shrugged her shoulders.

"Alright. May I borrow a pen?" she relented.

Smiling softly, Sesshomaru reached into his suit pocket, pulling out a gold pen.

"A wise choice, Kagome."

She looked up as she reached for the pen, all motions stopping as she saw his smile. He was gorgeous when he smiled. She was staring, but she couldn't help it.

"Can I help you with something?" he asked coyly.

Blushing, she grabbed the pen, bending over to sign the contract as she said, "It's nothing really. You just look good when you smile."

She was too busy signing to notice his smile widen and a spark of satisfaction run through his eyes. Standing up, she handed him the contract as well as the pen. He accepted the contract, but handed the pen back to her.

"And you always look lovely, Kagome. Keep the pen...as a parting gift," he told her.

Blinking, she looked at the pen before taking it. "Thank you," she said, smiling faintly.

Pulling her purse onto her shoulder, she began to turn away.

"The money will be wired to your account tomorrow morning," he called out to her back.

She paused, the golden pen still in her hand as she half turned to him. "Sesshomaru?"

"Yes?" he responded.

"Did you give me 3 million because of...what happened the other night?" she asked softly, almost cautiously.

"No, I didn't. But it is nice to know that you are just as talented at writing as you are at...other activities."

Blushing once again, her eyes narrowed. "Goodbye, Mr. Tashio," she said tightly, turning and striding to the door.

"Until we meet again, Miss Higurashi."

'Damn him, damn him, damnit,' Kagome thought as she reached for the golden handle on the door. But why was it bothering her so much? Was it because she had given him her virginity? It had to be.

Swinging open the door, she strode out, shutting it loudly behind her.

"Good day, Miss Higurashi," a voice called out.

Startled, Kagome flinched slightly, turning to the direction of the sound. The secretary was bowing to her. 'At least she's not a bitch,' she thought.

Smiling at the woman, Kagome bowed slightly. "Goodbye, ma'am," she cheerfully replied, walking to the elevator door.

As she waited for the doors to open, her heart rate began to slow. She didn't even realize that it had accelerated. Kami, what a mess she was in. The whole time she had been torn between wanting to slaughter the man and wanting to kiss him. She hoped that she was just a fling to him, 'which I probably am,' then he would let the subject lie. It would be easier on the both of them.

The doors slide open and Kagome walked in, resting upon the sleek slides after pushing the 'M' button. Absentmindedly, she began clicking the pen in her hand. 'What...pen?' she thought. Looking down at her hand, she opened her palm, revealing the golden implement that Sesshomaru had given her. Suddenly her eyes widened and her jaw dropped.

"Shit! I forgot to mention the condom!" she yelled, bringing her hand up to slap herself in the forehead.

* * *

Sesshomaru sat, amused by her sudden display of anger at his comment. After all, he was just complimenting her. His gaze traveled down her backside as she walked away, remembering what she looked like without clothes. She looked much better naked, sprawled beneath him.

It did not jar him when slammed the door in her wake. It only caused him to chuckle. He liked how her emotions were always sprawled across her face, allowing him to read everything she felt. And this spitfire only cost him 3 million.

An egotistical smirk crossed his face. He had reached his decision. She had given him her first, so he might as well give her a first as well. It was only fair. Kagome Higurashi should feel honored. She would be the first woman to ever sleep with Sesshomaru Tashio twice.

The smirk was still plastered across his face as he reached for the phone and dialed some numbers. His fingers tapped lightly against the contract-the piece of paper that would allow him to complete his task.

"What?" answered a harsh voice after the second ring.

"And I've missed you too, brother," Sesshomaru replied dryly.

"What do you want, fluff n' stuff?" Inuyasha grumbled.

"Miss Higurashi just left my office. She signed the contract. Oh, and you were right, she was very attractive," he said, his fingers beginning to form a beat.

Inuyasha growled through the phone. Sesshomaru could just imagine him clenching his fists right bout now.

"Is that all you want, fuckhead?"

"No, it's not. I want you to switch Miss Higurashi's hotel. I want her to stay in the Crescent Hotel. Take care of it," Sesshomaru ordered, his voice becoming flat so his point would be made.

"Feh. That hotel costs too much," Inuyasha whined.

Sesshomaru scoffed into the phone. 'Cheap bastard.' "I will pay for it. Just have it arranged as soon as possible."

"Fine, but why?"

"She's an important client. Besides, I prefer the way silk sheets feel against my skin."

Sesshomaru waited, counting the seconds until Inuyasha would realize what he had implied. 1,2,3,4...

"You dirty bastard. Did you fucking touch her?" Inuyasha bit out, his voice rising slightly in aggravation.

'4 seconds, he's getting quicker.' "No," Sesshomaru said.

It was true, he hadn't done anything to her today, well at least physically. He could hear a slight sigh of relief over the line. Then Sesshomaru decided to continue.

"Well I didn't touch her...this time."

"WHAT! YOU FUCKER! WHAT DO YOU MEAN?"

Fluffy's eyes narrowed as he pulled the phone slightly away from his ear.

"What do you think I mean? Yes, I've tasted her before," he stated calmly.

"I'll fucking kill you! Stay away from her!" Inuyasha barked.

"Why do you care so much, darling brother?" Sesshomaru prodded, annoyed in his violent display.

"She doesn't fucking deserve it. I've seen you ruin too many women!" he screamed.

A smash rang out through the receiver. No doubt that his brother had broken something in his rage. Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed and his voice frosted over into an icy threat.

"May I remind you who you work for, Inuyasha. You are in no position to tell me what to do. You will do as I say, and you will do it now."

A loud growl was the last thing he heard as he slammed the phone into the cradle.

* * *

Kagome reached up to her dresser, inattentively picking up a brush. She ran it through her raven locks, smoothing it into a glossy sheen. Looking in the mirror, she checked her reflecting, scowling slightly as she caught sight of something.

'Is that a grey hair?' she thought.

Leaning closer to the mirror, she lifted her hand to the strand. Her finger ran over it and she stopped as the strand came loose.

"Wait a minute..." she muttered, pulling the strand out of her mane.

"This isn't mine..."

The strand was twice as long as her own hair, as well as being an unusual silver color. Recognition raced through her mind. She pouted, frustrated.

"Ughh! He used my brush! Couldn't he at least clean it out!"

The phone rang, disturbing her rage. She stomped over to the phone, picking it up while strangling the silver strand in her palm.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Kagome," came a silky voice.

Kagome stiffened, not immediately knowing who it was. "Who is this?" she asked.

"Forgot so soon? I am Sesshomaru Tashio," he explained, his low voice making her shiver.

'Oh no,' she thought. "Hello, Mr. Tashio. Is there something you need?" she asked politely. 'Remember, he's your boss.'

Sesshomaru held back the desire to make a rather...provocative reply. There would be plenty of time for that.

"Yes. Your presence is required on Thursday for a dinner. I will be introducing you to the CEO's that will be handling your accounts."

Kagome breathed out a sigh of relief, happy that he had not made a sexual comment for once. "Alright. When and where?" she replied, pulling out a piece of paper and a pen from her bag.

"The Hitalne restaurant at 8 pm."

Kagome nodded, jotting down the information on a piece of paper-using the gold pen. "Ok, I will see you there then."

Oh, and Kagome," he added, his voice dropping an octave, "wear something nice. Goodnight"

"Bye."

After she heard a click, signaling the end of the conversation, she stared at the phone in her hand. That voice he had used made her breathless. She could barely remember her name. Kagome sighed and put the phone back on the hook. Shaking her head, she tossed the hair in the trash before walking away. She would have to be on her guard around this man.

* * *

TBC...


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Thank you so much to all of the wonderful reviews!!! You are all wonderful and amazing!! The next update might take me a bit longer, because i am going back to school this week, but i will get it up as soon as i can. stay tuned, because Fluffy is going to make his move mawuahahahha!  
oh and, for the reviewer that asked about age: Fluffy is about 25/26 and Kagome is about 22/23.

* * *

A First for Everything

Chapter 5

"Mr. Tashio, your brother is on his way up."

Sesshomaru lifted his head, shifting back into his chair. Inuyasha must be very upset if he was coming all the way up. From his office, he could hear footsteps pounding in his directing, as well as curses flying through the air. And true to the warning, the door slammed open seconds later, revealing a raging Inuyasha.

"I'm going to kill you," he screamed, running over to Sesshomaru.

His fist flew in the air, but Sesshomaru caught it with ease. Tightly squeezing and twisting his brother's wrist, he glared at Inuyasha.

"Calm yourself, mutt. I have no time for this," he threatened.

Inuyasha pulled his hand away, his lips curling up into a snarl. "What are you planning? What are you going to do to her?"

Sesshomaru calmly raised his eyes to Inuyasha, glaring at him with such ferocity that Inuyasha backed away. His voice was low, almost dangerous.

"You cannot stop what has already happened. It would be in your best interest if you just let the matter go."

Inuyasha scowled, tossing his head from side to side. "I know you're up to something, you ass. I don't know what, but I will find out."

Sesshomaru snorted distastefully before replying, "And how will you do that, mutt?"

"I'm going to the dinner on Thursday so I can keep an eye on you," he stated, his gold eyes glowing with challenge.

The taller man cocked his eyebrow slightly, his interest caught for the moment. "How did you find out about that dinner? I never recall disclosing this information to you."

"Feh. Can't you just talk normally! Damn! Miroku told me. He heard the rumors of the client being pretty and called me to see if it was true," Inuyasha said.

"You are not invited, Inuyasha," Sesshomaru said, his interest now replaced with annoyance.

"Like hell I'm not! I'll get Kagome to invite me," he said, his arms crossing in front of his chest stubbornly.

Sesshomaru's gaze turned lethal and he unconsciously cracked his knuckles. Inuyasha gulped slightly, but held his ground. Having Inuyasha there would complicate his plans, but he also knew that his stupid half-brother was too stupid to realize that his life was in danger if he went. He would just have to dispose of his brother at the restaurant. That shouldn't be difficult.

"Fine," Sesshomaru replied, turning his head away from Inuyasha.

"I said I was com....wait. What?" Inuyasha asked in confusion.

"And I said fine, shit for brains. Now leave my office before I change my mind," he replied dryly, glaring at his brother from the corner of his eye.

Snorting, Inuyasha shot a defiant glance at his brother, proud of that fact that he had won, or that he had seemingly won. He strode out of the room, tossing his long silver hair over his shoulder as he exited. Sesshomaru's eyes still followed him, plans beginning to form in his head. He would not be able to seduce Kagome if his bastard brother was getting in the way.

* * *

Kagome sighed as she pulled another shirt from her drawer. She had been packing all morning. Inuyasha had called her last night saying that she would be moving to another hotel this afternoon. She did not know why, nor did she know why Inuyasha had sounded so angry on the phone.

A knock at her door pulled Kagome out of her thoughts. She walked over to the door, her shirt still in her hand. She stood up on her tippy toes, looking through the peep hole. A smile spread across her face as she saw who it was. Opening up the door wide, Kagome mocked curtsied, the smile still wide on her face.

"Mr. Tashio, a pleasure to see you," she said.

"What's up, Kags," Inuyasha replied solemnly, walking into the room.

He padded over to a chair, plopping down lazily. Closing the door, Kagome moved over to the suitcase, folding the shirt in her hand in the process.

"I'm almost done," Kagome announced.

"Ok," Inuyasha mumbled, seemingly staring off into space.

Inuyasha's quiet behavior confused Kagome. As she reached into the drawer for another piece of clothing, she asked, "What's wrong?"

Inuyasha swerved his eyes to her form, slightly surprised that she had asked him that. "Nothing's wrong," he replied.

But Kagome wasn't buying it. "Yeah, and I'm Martha Washington. Now spill it."

He sighed, turning his head away from her. "Why didn't you tell me that you slept with my brother?" he asked harshly, upset that she had kept this from him.

Kagome stopped moving, her hand in mid-reach. Her head turned slowly to him, her eyes wide in shock. "How did you find out?" she asked, her voice low.

"Fluffy told me. But why didn't you?" he demanded, turning to face Kagome.

She dropped her yes to the floor as she answered, "I didn't know who he was until after the meeting."  
  
"Feh," Inuyasha said, folding his arms across his chest. His eyes softened slightly as he saw the sadness in her eyes. She was telling the truth.

Kagome walked to him, kneeling down beside the chair. Reaching up, she gave Inuyasha a quick hug. "I'm so sorry. I didn't know it would upset you so much," she whispered, flashing Inu a weak smile.

"I'm not upset," Inuyasha complained.

Kagome laughed lightly as she stood up, walking away to finish her packing.

"Just don't let him take advantage of you, Kags," he warned.

"I wasn't planning on it, but why are you so concerned?" she asked.

"Well he is the one who wanted the hotel change. I know he has something planned."

Kagome's brows scrunched together, confused. "Why did he want me to change hotels?" she inquired, her hands moving to rest on her hips.

Inuyasha scoffed, bringing his voice into a low tone to mock his brother while making quote symbols with his hands. "I prefer the way silk sheets feel on my skin."

* * *

Sesshomaru sat at the table, swirling the wine in his glass lazily as he half listened to Miroku talk about the beautiful woman sitting a few tables away. Inuyasha and Hojo were also at the table, patiently waiting for Kagome to arrive. Sesshomaru glanced at his watch. 8:01. She was late. He still had no idea as to how he would remove Inuyasha from the picture, but he doubted that he had to worry about it.

"Sorry I'm late," rang a cheerful and vibrant voice.

Sesshomaru raised his head, his lips curling upwards as he saw the beauty before him. Her sleek black dress hung to her frame, dipping low across the chest to reveal her smooth skin. Her long ebony hair fell across her shoulders, framing her attractive face.

Standing up, he bowed to Kagome before walking over to her. "I'm glad you could make it, Miss Higurashi," he said smoothly, boring his eyes into her.

Kagome was impressed with the regal man that walked up to her. He wore a simple, but elegant, black suit with a gold tie that brought out his striking eyes. His long silver hair was pulled back from his handsome face, held together by a small black band in a low ponytail. She held her breath as he took her hand in his and led her closer to the table.

"Miss Kagome Higurashi, may I present to you the men that will be handling your account, Hojo and Miroku. And I assume that you already know Inuyasha," he coldly introduced.

Hojo and Miroku rose, bowing to her politely. Hojo outstretched his hand, smiling as Kagome shook his hand. "The rumors of your beauty are understatements, Miss. It is a pleasure to be working with you," he said kindly.

Kagome blushed slightly and retracted her hand, only to have it grasped by Miroku. He kissed her knuckles softly before looking into her eyes. "I would be honored if you would consider bearing my children, Kagome," he spoke.

Kagome's face turned beet red as she chuckled nervously, backing away slightly from the man. But she was saved by both of the silver haired men. Both growled softly at the man, causing Miroku to back away swiftly, raising his hands in a symbol of defeat. Inuyasha glared at Sesshomaru, who returned the look with equal furry. Kagome stood mystified between the two, raising an eyebrow at their odd behavior. 'Why do all men I meet growl?' she thought.

"Come, let's begin," Sesshomaru offered, holding a chair out for Kagome. He pushed the chair in when she sat; making sure his fingers brushed her bare arms briefly as he did so.

"Well, you can be a gentleman," she mused, stiffening slightly at his touch.

"Feh. He's just a bastard," Inuyasha cut In As he picked up the tumbler by his plate.

Sesshomaru looked at his brother, sizing him up before he replied. "I don't know why you insist upon calling me a bastard, Inuyasha. I do know who my father is."

Inuyasha cocked his head to the side, his eyes displaying confusion once again. "What?"

"Never mind, dear brother," Sesshomaru said, smirking at his brother.

Kagome giggled, holding her hand up to her mouth to cover it.

"What are you laughing at, Kags?" Inuyasha whined, growing angry as Miroku began to laugh as well.

"It's nothing, Inu. Don't worry about it," she said, reaching over to pat his arm comfortingly as she laughed some more.

Inuyasha growled lightly, getting irritated. "Nothing my ass."

Slapping his friend on his back, Miroku leaned over to his friend. "Inuyasha, a bastard is someone that does not know the identity of their father."

Inuyasha's eyes grew wide and his face flushed slightly. Turning his head, he responded by saying, "feh."

Sesshomaru cleared his throat, glaring angrily at Inuyasha, "Miss Higurashi, Miroku and Hojo will be responsible for all aspects of your account at Tokyo Productions, as you know."

"Yes," Miroku continued, gaining Kagome's attention. "We have a few strategies for promotion right now that we will be going over with you next week," he continued, his eyes traveling down to Kagome's cleavage once in a while.

Sessomaru's mask remained cold and hard, but the rage inside of him was growing. 'These fools will only get in my way. I must dispose of them soon,' he thought. He was so engrossed in his thoughts that he did not hear Hojo begin speaking, or Inuyasha's jokes on his leper friend. He was only pulled back when Kagome rose to excuse herself to the restroom.

The men stood as she left, exercising the manners that they had been taught. "Man, look at that ass," Miroku exclaimed as she walked away.

As they sat back down, Sesshomaru turned to the men, his eyes angry slits as he addressed them. "Leave now."

Miroku and Hojo looked shocked, not expecting that demand to come from him. Inuyasha glared back at his brother, amber eyes filled with anger. "We're not going anywhere, asshole," he growled, leaning slightly over the table.

Sesshomaru's hand snapped out, wrapping around Inuyasha's neck. "If you wish to keep your life, then you will leave with the others," he ordered slowly, his voice dripping with venom.

Inuyasha's mouth dropped open slightly, beginning to struggle for breath from the tight hold.

"But Sesshomaru, shouldn't we talk further to her about the account plans?" Hojo inquired carefully, his wide eyes staring at the brother's display.

"I will personally be handling her account now. There is no need for any of you to stay. Now tell me, brother, do you value your life?" he replied.

Inuyasha pulled back, trying to escape from Sesshomaru's grasp, but it was no use. Closing his eyes, he nodded his head briefly, snarling as the hand left his throat.

"Fucking Fluffzilla. Don't think this is over yet," he growled as he stood up from the table. He motioned for the others to follow him, quickly exiting the restaurant. Sesshomaru shifted in his chair, bringing the glass of wine to his lips. This situation with his brother was getting more complicated.

* * *

Kagome sauntered back slowly to the table, in no big hurry to return to the prying eyes of Miroku. Confusion crossed her face as she neared the table-Sesshomaru was the only one left.

"Where did everyone go?" Kagome asked when she neared the table.

Sesshomaru turned his eyes to her, smirking slightly. "They left," he said vaguely.

Kagome frowned as she sat down, shooting him an annoyed look. "Really? Thank you, Mr. Obvious. Why did they leave?" she retorted.

Looking at her for a moment, Sesshomaru took in the way her blue eyes shone and how her ruby lips were moist and waiting. Turning away, he looked out to the dance floor. He stood up, his rain forming a plan of seduction as he looked over the smooth marble floor. Holding his hand out to Kagome, he looked down at her, locking his eyes with hers.

"Dance with me," he said, somehow making the request seem like an order.

Kagome looked at his hand briefly, considering his request before traveling up his body to his face. "If I dance with you, will you tell me what happened?" she asked curiously, her eyes asking him to comply.

His eyelids half lowered as he replied, "Yes.'

Shrugging her shoulders lightly, Kagome placed her hand in his, allowing him to drag her out of her seat and to the dance floor. He turned to face her, pulling her body close to his as he wrapped a hand around her waist tightly. He held her other hand lightly, starring into her eyes as he felt her body heat against him. She was making him aroused once again.

"You look beautiful tonight, Kagome," he said softly, pleased with the way that he made her blush.

"Are you trying to hit on me?" she asked, relaxing in his hold.

He chuckled to herself. Nothing was ever easy with her. "No, I'm just telling you the truth."

Her blush deepened, and she darted her eyes from him to the rest of the room. "What about our deal?" she brought up, hoping to change the subject.

He smiled slightly at her, moving his hand slowly across her back as he prepared for his move. Kagome shivered at his touch, praying that she wouldn't fall under his spell once again. Sesshomaru spun her out at arms lengths, watching her body twirl in the soft light. Her dress flared out at the legs, allowing his eyes a better view of their shape. He pulled her back in, her hair fanning out as he did so, crashing softly against his cheek when she returned to the circle of his arms.

Leaning into the shorter woman, he whispered softly in his ear, "I'm handling your account now. There was no need for the others."

His breath on her ear made her heart beat faster. He was handeling her account? 'Oh no,' she thought. Suddenly, her head jerked back from his, her eyes flashing in furry. He was momentarily taken aback from her reaction. She was not falling under his spell, yet.

"You asshole," she hissed furiously.

'She's been around my brother too much,' he thought wryly. "What did I do wrong?" he asked, his curiosity rising.

"You didn't use a fucking condom the other night," she said, her nails digging into his shoulder.

He had forgotten about that. No wonder why she was so upset. His hand ran up her back, trying to soothe her rage. He couldn't seduce her while she was angry.

"Calm down," he whispered.

"Calm down? Why should I! I might be pregnant. You won't have to carry the baby to term!" she whispered angrily.

"Kagome," he whispered, leaning down so that his face was directly before hers. "I'm impotent. There is no way you could bare a child from me."

Her eyes widened, her grip on him loosening. "Oh..." she stammered. "I'm sorry...wait!" she cried, her rage building again.

He held back a growl. 'Now what is it?' he thought.

"How do I know that I'm not going to get an STD from you? Are you dirty?" she asked him hurriedly.

"I only have herpes," he whispered sarcastically.

"What!" she said, her voice rising.

"I was only joking," he replied quickly, pulling her closer to him. "You have no need to worry. I'm checked regularly. I am clean."

Sighing, she relaxed once again, resting her forehead lightly against his in relief. She raised her hand, slapping him lightly on the shoulder.

"Jerk, just don't scare me like that again," she mumbled, pulling her head away from his.

Leaning her back, he sent her into a low dip, his one hand dropping hers and traveling down her side. Hiking his hand under her thigh, he holstered it up, placing it on his hip. "So there will be a next time?" he asked seductively. 'Hook.'

Her eyes stared up at his, her lips parted and trembling at his action. 'Line.'

"I never..." she started.

Moving down, he softly kissed her neck, smiling as he heard her gasp. 'And sinker.'

* * *

TBC...


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Thank you once again to all of the wonderful people who read and support this story. I appreciate it very much. You all rock my socks!! There is another lemon in this chapter (and I am sorry that it is kind of short, the next one will be the normal length). If you have trouble with a link, or finding it, just let me know in a review. Give me your email and I will send it to you.

* * *

A First for Everything

Chapter 6

The cooling night air blew softly, slipping through the soft tresses of Kagome's hair. She walked confidently down the sidewalk, letting her long strides carry her away from the restaurant. It had been difficult to escape him-she had almost failed. Throughout the night Sesshomaru had continued his advances. His touches, mummers, and caresses had aroused Kagome, but she wasn't about to give into him. Surprisingly enough, he had been quite a gentleman, even declining her offer to help pay the bill. Her hardest mission, however, had been trying to escape him after the dinner was over.

**flashback**

_Sesshomaru held his arm out to Kagome, offering her an escort out the door. Smiling softly, she placed her hand on his forearm, allowing him to lead her to the entrance. As they walked, Kagome noticed the admiring stares from the other customers, and the jealous glares from many women._

_She raised her head, glancing at Sesshomaru's face. He seemed oblivious to all that was around him as he walked steadily to their destination. Once they exited the door, Sesshomaru stopped, turning to face her._

_"Allow me to ride you home, Kagome," he said smoothly._

_She shook her head, removing her hand from his arm. "No thank you. My hotel isn't too far away. I will be fine walking," she replied politely._

_Putting his hand on her upper arm, he took a step closer to her. "A woman should not walk alone at night. Please allow me to escort you," he warned, using the seductive tone that had never failed him._

_Gently pulling away from his grasp, she retorted dryly, "I think that I am more than capable to walk 4 blocks."_

_Kagome brushed past him, beginning to walk away. She knew that if she spent any more time with him, then she would not be able to resist his advances. He grabbed her wrist, pulling her back to him._

_"That is not a wise move for such a beautiful woman."_

_Frowning, her eyes narrowed. It seemed that he was not a gentleman when being denied what he wanted. 'Talk about a sore loser,' Kagome thought. Flinging her arm away roughly, she backed away._

_"And it is not wise to try and force yourself upon a client, Mr. Tashio. Goodnight," she replied curtly, turning and leaving him standing angry and bitter._

**end flashback**

She sighed as she walked through the doors of the extravagant hotel. 'I told him that I could make it back myself,' she thought.

"Good evening," the hotel clerk called out as she walked past.

"Oh...goodnight," she responded, smiling at the man despite her slight shock at the personal greeting.

She made her way over to the elevator, pushing the up button. As she waited for the doors to open, she began digging through her purse, searching for her room key. The soft chime of the elevator bell interrupted her before she could find what she wanted. 'Oh well,' she thought. Looking up to the doors in front of her, her eyes popped open wide and her mouth dropped open.

Sesshomaru Tashio was standing before her, lazily leaning against the elevator wall. His head was bowed slightly down, as if in thought, but his piercing eyes were aimed directly to her. The sides of his mouth twitched up slightly ever few moments, as if he were fighting back a smug smirk.

"What are you doing here?" Kagome stammered.

"I was just making sure that you arrived safely, Kagome," he responded, shifting off of the wall to stand in the door.

"I'm fine. You can leave now," she said, her body going rigid.

Sesshomaru let his smirk show as he looked at her. "I am already here. At least allow me to walk you to your door."

She shot him a knowing glare, beginning to turn away. "That won't be necessary," she said darkly.

His arm shot out, wrapping around her waist and pulling her into the elevator. As if on cue, the doors shut, leaving them in privacy. He pulled her against his chest, his mouth coming down to tease her ear.

"You don't have to fight it. I know that you want me," he whispered.

Kagome whirled to face him, her face showing shock mixed in with her initial annoyance. He was persistant, as well as observant, she would give him that. As she opened her mouth for a rebuttal, he pushed her against the wall, his body sliding up against hers.

"I don't fight my desire for you," he said, leaning into her.

Kagome gasped as his comment, it being the last thing that she expected to hear. But when his lips locked into hers, everything was forgotten.

Kagome shuddered as his hands moved upon her, feeling the curves through her thin dress. This man was like a drug. And like an addict she opened her mouth wider, accepting him fully. Her hands moved from her sides to her chest, itching to remove the fabric from his skin.

"Sesshomaru," she panted as his mouth traveled to torment her neck.

"Hmm...," he muttered against her neck, nipping lightly.

"We're in an elevator." She looked at the door, praying that no one else wanted to go to their room right now. There was something, though, that aroused her about doing this in an elevator.

He pulled back, his molten eyes closed and lustful. "Does it matter?" he asked.

* * *

thought you were going to get lemon, ehh? well for that you have to go here (minus the spaces) http:kagsess. forsaken-faith. org/ fanficread .php? fid=754 &cid=6& Go=Go

* * *

"That was even better than the last time," he said lightly, pulling back from her neck.

Kagome grunted slightly, moving her head slightly so that her nose and lips rested against his cheek. Her legs loosened around him. He stepped back, allowing Kagome to slide down his chest. His penis began to harden once again as she moved, a muffled sounding out.

Kagome smoothed out her dress as she stood in his arms, looking up at the man. Why did he make her behave like this? She never would have done something of this nature before she had met him, certainly not sex in an elevator.

"You forgot a condom again," she said softly, moving away from him and shifting to the elevator buttons.

Pressing the number for her floor, she began searching through her bag once again. Warm arms wrapped around her again, pulling her back to rest upon his chest. She stiffened as she felt his growing erection in her lower back. Sesshomaru's hand trailed up her stomach and chest, tilting her chin up so that she could see him.

"I'm not done yet, Kagome," he whispered before his lips came down on hers again.

She moaned, her legs threatening to give out on her. She couldn't deny that he kept her aroused. The elevator doors snapped open, making Kagome jump and pull her lips from his. Her face was flushed and her brilliant blue eyes were wide, surprised that she was going to allow this to happen again.

Sesshomaru kept his arms on her, following placidly behind her as she walked to her door. As she began to undo the lock, she asked him, "How did you get here before me?"

Pushing the now open door, he licked the shell of her ear before muttering, "I have my ways."

Before she could protest, he pushed her into the room, shutting the door and moving upon her. He purred softly, the haunting smirk crossing her face as he grabbed her again, causing her purse to fall to the floor, forgotten.

* * *

Rolling over, his eyes began to flutter open in attempts to awaken. He frowned at the attempt, moving his body against the silk of the sheets.

The warmth at his side shifted slightly, causing his once warm side to be met with a gust of cool air. Sesshomaru reached for it, pulling the form back against his chest, seeking its warmth once again. His nose dug into soft scented hair and small hands fell upon to the sleek expanse of his body. Sighing, he eased himself further into the comfortable mattress, his mind content with his decision.

A few seconds later, however, his eyes popped open, staring coldly at the white ceiling. 'Why are there hands on my person?' he thought to himself.

Golden eyes slowly roved their way to his side, where the offending creature laid, still in deep sleep. He slowly digested the features-the soft skin, the delicate structure. Kagome. He was still in her room.

Huffing slightly in amusement, he felt the slip on a woman shiver slightly beneath him. He slowly pulled back, detangling himself from her naked body. He effortlessly slid out of the sheets without making a sound. Turning back to the bed, Sesshomaru reached out, pulling the sheets up further around the shivering woman.

Kagome muttered lightly in her sleep, flapping her arm across the bed in search for the missing man. Not finding anyone in bed with her, her features curled into a frown. Her hands grabbed the pillow that Sesshomaru had been resting upon, pulling it sideways to her body. Folding around the pillow, her grumbling stopped, her face smoothing out into a peaceful state.

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at the odd woman. Not that he could blame her. Every woman would miss his presence if they had the honor of having him. His head shook slightly, his silver hair dancing across his chest.

As he dressed himself in the discarded clothing, Sesshomaru could not help but throw glances at the sleeping woman. The desire for her had been quenched. She could be scrapped like the rest of them.

Straightening his tie, he walked over to her mirror, smoothing his somehow already polished appearance. Combing his hand through his hair, his eyes narrowed slightly. It was not good enough for him.

Scanning the room with his eyes, he spotted what he wanted. His hand darted out to her brush, combing it through his silver strands. A smile crossed his face, satisfied with his work. Flicking his hair back over his shoulder, he turned away, moving towards the door.

She had been an interesting conquest. He was still slightly surprised that he had decided to sleep with her twice. Sesshomaru shook his head. It would not happen again. But somewhere deep in his mind, a tiny voice was screaming that this was far from over.

* * *

TBC... 


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Thank you so much to all of the reviewers. I am so glad that you like this fic so much. Let me know what you think, and if there is anything special you want to see. If i get enough requests, then i might add it in!

* * *

A First for Everything

Chapter 7

"Yeah?" Inuyasha grumbled into the phone that had awoken him from his slumber.

He rolled over in his bed to glare at the clock. 10:00 am. 'Who the hell is calling me this early?' he thought. He had not had a good night. To odd hours of the night he had stayed up, wondering what to do with Kagome and his fucking brother. The situation bothered him, but there was little he could do without losing his job.

"Inuyasha?" called a soft voice.

Inuyasha shot up in bed, his groggy eyes coming into focus. It was Kagome that was calling. A million thoughts rang through his mind, the most important one wondering if she was alright. But he still wished that she would not feel that need to confide all of their activities to him.

'Fluffy naked,' he thought. His body shivered at the displeasing thought, a gag coming from his throat.

"Are you alright?" Kagome asked with concern.

"Heh, yeah. What's up, Kags?" he responded.

"I was just wondering why you left the restaurant so early yesterday," she asked timidly, almost as if she knew the answer.

'What did he do to her?' Inuyasha thought bitterly. "The ice king tried to kill...uhh, I mean he wanted to work on such a large account himself. He said that we weren't needed," he lied to her. Perhaps this would encourage her to tell him what was up. But he was wrong.

"Well that's stupid. You should have ignored him. You are my agent after all," she replied.

Inuyasha snorted at her remark. 'Feh, like that would happen.' He listened as he heard noises from the other end of the line. 'What the hell is she doing?' he thought as he himself began to rise from bed.

"I won't let it happen again, Kags," Inuyasha told her boldly. "Was everything ok last night?" he prodded.

He was looking for something to throw at his brother, but more importantly the clearance to attack his brother to protect his new friend. There was a slight pause on the phone, making Inuyasha become uneasy.

"Kagome?" he questioned, his voice becoming urgent.

"Ooooo! That cocky ass!" she exclaimed, slamming something down.

Inuyasha stopped in his tracks, his brows furrowing together. "What's wrong?"

But she ignored him. "I can't believe he did that again!"

Inuyasha's eyes grew wide, he voice becoming louder as he tried to reach her. "What happened? What's wrong!"

She seemed to be elsewhere as she ignored him. "I'll show him. He can't just keep doing this!" she growled.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled, his fists clenching.

"I'll have to call you back later, Inu. Bye," she said, her tone still angry.

"Wait! Kagome! What's wrong!" he yelled again into the phone. He heard a click on the other side of the line. She had hung up. Inuyasha became antsy and angry. What the hell had happened last night?

"Damnit!" he screamed as he threw his phone down. 'Why couldn't he have just listened to me?' his mind yelled. Rushing over to his closet, he began to pull out something to wear. He would find out from the source.

* * *

Muffled sounds of shock and anger floated through the door. Sesshomaru's hand stopped moving, his eyes narrowing into dangerous slits. 'Who the fuck is making all of that noise? How dare they interrupt this Sesshomaru,' he thought. A soft growl escaped his throat as he placed down his pen. He rose from his desk, his lean arms supporting his ascent.

When the words "you can't go in there without an appointment," sounded through the door, his fingers began to clench.

'What kind of fool is this?'

SLAM

The door sprung open, allowing the full chaos to filter into his office. Sesshomaru's eyes lost some of their anger, being replaced with amusement instead. It was Kagome who had caused all of the commotion.

She stood in the doorway, her feet planted apart to brace herself. The pair of grey sweatpants clad on her legs were slipping down her thin hips, revealing some of her skin. Her white t-shirt was crumpled, as if she had grabbed it off of the nearest pile. One hand was rooted onto her hip, and the other was still on the door that she hand flung open. Black tresses were half falling from the messy bun on her head. Her face was set in a firm fix, mouth clenched and hard. The usually gentle eyes sparked with fresh anger. She was even beautiful straight out of bed.

"Ma'am, you can't go in there," Sesshomaru's secretary called out, moving to stand behind the livid woman.

Her hand reached out to Kagome, wanting to pull her away from her boss. "I'm sorry, Sir. I will escort her out immediately," she said as she grabbed Kagome away.

Sesshomaru's hand rose in the air, silently signaling for the woman to leave Kagome alone.

"It's fine, Yumi. You may leave us now," Sesshomaru interrupted calmly, sending Yumi a warning look. "Just don't let it happen again."

Yumi's hand slowly retracted from Kagome's shoulder, her eyes growing wide and fearful. "Yes...yes, Sir," she said softly, bowing before she turned and fled.

Sesshomaru's eyes retreated back to Kagome, waiting for her to begin her rant.

Stepping forward slowly from the open door, Kagome carefully sauntered further into the office. Her arm reached behind her back, grasping the door before shoving it closed forcefully.

SLAM!

Her eyes never once left the man in front of her.

Sesshomaru's head turned slightly-half to regard her, and half to hide the growing smirk on his face.

"I'm glad to see that you dressed up, Miss Higuarshi," he tested. His arms lost their tension and he slowly sat back down into his chair.

The only response he received was the clenching of her tiny fists.

"And what do I owe the honor of seeing such a beautiful woman this early in the morning?" he asked calmly. Sesshomaru wasn't lying. She truly was striking. It was a shame that he discarded woman after he had been satisfied. Kagome would look good on his arm.

Kagome marched forward, one hand dipping into her purse as she moved. A small object was pulled out.

"Shut the hell up. This is what I came for!" she exclaimed as she launched the object onto his desk.

Sesshomaru glanced down at his desk, and almost had the urge to laugh. Surely his eyes were deceiving him. Her small blue brush was laid on his desk, full of his silver strands. 'She is so upset over a brush?' he thought, his eyebrow raising. 'What a peculiar woman.'

He raised his head, a calm look on his face as he gazed at her. His amber eyes traveled all over her, confirming if her anger was just, or only an excuse to confront him on other matters.

"You are upset over a brush?" he asked, a hint of humor floating through his tone.

"Yes! You can't keep doing this! If you are so god damn worried about your hair, Mr. Egotistical, then get your own brush! Clean your hair out!" she nearly shouted, raising her hands in the air in exaggeration.

His eyes narrowed slightly. This girl was insane. "I do not need to do such a thing. I paid for your hotel. Be grateful, woman," he replied stoically.

Kagome scoffed, folding her hands across her chest and raising her chin in the air proudly. "In case you have forgotten, _Sir Fluffy_, I never asked you for the hotel room. I only received it because you prefer the feel of silk sheets on your skin." She snapped.

'Check mate,' Kagome thought, pleased with herself. Perhaps she would win for once.

Sesshomaru's mouth moved into a grim firm line. She had a point, and he did not like it. Nobody told Sesshomaru Tashio what to do.

"No. Now leave," he said darkly. He picked up the pen he had disquarded earlier and shifted back to his desk.

"Absolutely not. You will clean out this brush if you insisted upon using it."

He looked up from his desk, glaring up at the woman. She had moved so that her arms were braced against his desk. She was leaning down, a furious expression on her face. She was trying to intimidate him.

Sesshomaru quickly stood up and moved around his desk to where Kagome was standing. She straightened out as well, a small smile of victory on her face. He continued moving until he was right beside the smaller woman, looking down at her.

"Leave."

"No!"

"Very well."

He swiftly bent down, grabbing Kagome and tossing her over his shoulder. A yelp of shock came from her throat as she laid there wide eyed.

"Sesshomaru! Put me down!" she cried out.

"If you will not leave, then I will remove you myself," he shot back.

As he began to move, Kagome panicked. Her hand shot out, and she grabbed the brush before it was out of her reach. He continued to move, ignoring her struggles. "Ooooo!" she babbled.

Raising the brush, she brought it down, smacking Sesshomaru in the ass. Sesshomaru stopped moving. Kagome stopped struggling. 'Oh shit,' she thought.

"Heh, heh," she mumbled nervously. Her head craned around to look for a reaction. Sure enough, he was staring back at her, his expression blank.

SLAM!

'Oh, thank Kami! I'm saved!' she thought. Peering further over Sesshomaru, she looked to the door.

"What the fuck is going on?" yelled a shocked, and outraged, Inuyasha.

"What do you want, little brother?" Sesshomaru asked coldly. His faced turned to the foul-mouthed man before him.

"Why don't you fucking answer me first?" Inuyasha growled out, clenching his fists and cautiously stepping forward.

"I was just escorting Miss Higuarshi out. Now, why are you here?" Sesshmaoru replied frigidly.

Meanwhile, Kagome wiggled in Sesshomaru's grasp, trying to get out. "Put me down!" she yelled, absentmindedly slapping Sesshomaru with the brush again.

Growling, Sesshomaru let his grasp on the girl go. Kagome screamed as she began to slide down his back. Her hands shot up, dropping the brush in favor of his pants, which she used to prevent herself from falling on her face. She hung on Sesshomaru, halfway down his back, her knees still hanging over his shoulder.

"Get off," Sesshomaru said lowly.

"Inuyasha! Help me!" she called out, trying to keep from falling.

Running over to her, Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's waist, hoistering her off of the cold man. When he set her down, Kagome whirled around to glare daggers into the tall man that was watching her out of the corner of his eye.

"That's it!" she began, shaking her head at his actions. "I don't want to work with you anymore!"

Sesshomaru's head slowly turned to her. He wasn't expecting this at all. Usually women were begging to even be able to be near his presence.

Inuyasha's eyes darted between the two, confused and frustrated.

"I'm afraid that isn't possible, Miss Higuarshi," Sesshomaru said, meeting her eyes with his own golden ones.

Kagome shifted her hips, huffing. "I want out. I'm sure that there are other publisher's that want my business."

"Kagome..." Inuyasha started, but was cut off by his brother.

"I'm sure that you do not want to do that," he said.

"Yes, I assure you that I am," she dared.

Sesshomaru turned to her, squaring his shoulder's tensely. "Then I would have to sue you. If you remember, you signed a contract. I would be forced to keep you to it," he informed her, his voice dropping into a threatening octave.

"Oooo! This is what I am talking about! I cannot stand you being such a bitch one minute, and sweet the next minute when you want to get into my pants! Pick a mood, you bipolar pig!" she yelled at him, spitting out the words with loathing.

Inuyasha's eyes went wide. So this is what happened last night, he had fucked her again. He felt a little pang in his heart. He didn't like that Kagome had given in; she was only susceptible to pain from the bastard now.

Sesshomaru frowned at her. So she was resorting to this, was she? "I am nice to no one," he replied, lifting his chin up arrogantly.

"That's an understatement. I want to work with Hojo and Miroku."

Sesshomaru's eyes hardened at the mention of the two men. This insufferable woman. He did not want this woman to win. He was not going to allow his conquest to degrade his presence in such a manner.

"I'm afraid that I am handling your account now. That is no longer an option," he informed her sternly.

"An option? Where was I when this option was given? How can you pride yourself in being an honest businessman when you are lying through your teeth to me?" she shot back, her azure eyes raging with an inner flame.

She knew that she was playing with fire, but she could not just stand back and allow him to do this. Sesshomaru growled, taking a step to the small woman. However, he could never complete his threat. Inuyasha stepped in between them, rigidly standing up to his brother.

"She will get Miroku and Hojo, you ass." Inuyasha cracked his knuckles as he finished his statement, his threat ringing clear.

Regarding the pair with a cold eye, Sesshomaru turned away. He saw that there was no way to solve this without resorting to physical violence, and he did not want to do that with Kagome near. He would allow for her request, but he would regain control.

"Very well," he muttered enigmatically. "But all decisions must pass through me first. Neither of you forget that you are working for me."

Huffing angrily, Kagome spun on her heel. She fled from the room, leaving the two brothers staring startled at her retreating back.

* * *

TBC...


	8. Chapter 8

A First for Everything

Chapter 8

Kagome pushed the door to her room open. She stepped inside, tossing her purse carelessly to the floor. Her hand gently pushed the door closed, her back coming to rest upon it. Bending her head, she stared lifelessly at the floor. The black mane fell forward to hide her dulled eyes. Her open hands trembled lightly at her sides.

She was trapped. What made it worse was that it was all her fault. The pit in her stomach turned uneasily, making her feel worse than she already did. Why did she have to fall under Sesshomaru's spell?

She had slept with a complete stranger, and this was the reward that she had gotten. The situation was awkward. How many times do you have a fling and find out that they are your publisher? But then again, she had slept with him a second time.

A tear rolled down from her eye. Kagome's hand reached up to wipe it away from her pale face. 'I'm so stupid!' she thought, allowing her body to slide down the door and to the floor.

There was no denying it. She had simply been used. To go into work everyday and hear his name would be unbearable. Kagome could not believe that she had been so easily manipulated. Yet, did she really think that there was any chance for a relationship with the stoic, but beautiful man?

She shook her head, unconsciously answering her own question. Both her body and mind felt dirty. Despite her attempts, she was not able to escape this man. He kept her caged, only for his twisted amusement.

What would happen next? How would she react to seeing him-to know that that man stole her innocence, but did not care? But Kagome could not blame him. She did not fight hard enough.

The tears that had been flowing down her delicate face did not stop. Her head raised, displaying her angry and sorrowful eyes. The sight of the room she was in made her sick. He had taken her here. She chocked back a sob. Was she a whore? What she had done was not right, surrendering herself so shamelessly.

But she would fight now. Sesshomaru Tashio would not receive the pleasure of defeating her. Two could play at this game. He might have used her, but she would strip away his pride when he least expected it.

* * *

"Well, that went well," Inuyasha declared, the sarcasm ripping through his voice.

Sesshomaru glared at his brother, his golden eyes flashing dangerously. He turned around, wanting to move away from the annoyance.

"Don't you dare turn your back on me now, Fluffy," Inuyasha growled. "This isn't over yet."

Sesshomaru slowly turned back to face his brother. The simple action reeked of danger. This alone should have been enough warning for the silver haired fool.

"You dare threaten me? Must I remind you of your place, fool?" Sesshomaru asked, his voice low.

But Inuyasha did not heed the warning. His own expressive eyes flattened, his mouth twisting into a scowl.

"Why do you keep doing this to her?"

"I don't know what you are speaking of, dear brother," Sesshomaru replied, his voice dropping even more.

"Feh, and I'm the Queen of England. Why do you keep fucking with her like this? She doesn't deserve it!" Inuyasha said, taking a step closer to his brother.

"And why do you care? You only met her a few days ago," calmly came the reply from the godlike man. He straightened his back, leaving his figure imposing.

Inuyasha faltered slightly, his eyes widening lightly. Why did he care?

Catching his bearings, Inuyasha spoke calmly. "I like Kagome. There's no need to act like this. At least think of it like this, you're threatening a client. You're playing with fire. She won't sit back and mope like those fucking whore you mess with."

The corners of Sesshomaru's mouth twitched slightly. So he liked Kagome, did he? Besides, the idiot had a point. The incident that had occurred this morning was proof enough. But he would not back down, he could not back down.

"I doubt that she could prove to be any match for this Sesshomaru," his aloft voice said.

"You slept with her, you stupid ass! Don't you know how much leverage that gives her?" Inuyasha shot back.

"In case you were misinformed, she was a willing participant in all of our activities. She has nothing," Sesshomaru snapped, his eyes flashing with annoyance.

Sesshomaru sighed, bringing his hands up to his face. Delicately, his fingers messaged his tender temples. He was developing a headache. He wanted nothing more than for Inuyasha to leave...and perhaps have a cup of calming tea. This topic was pointless; it only served to anger him. This annoying wench could not keep quiet and even worse, has successfully gotten his brother on her side.

"She might have been willing to the sex, but I doubt that she is willing to this treatment," Inuyasha mumbled grouchily.

He eyes his brother warily, his long hair hiding most of his expression from being seen. He had a bad feeling about the entire situation. If things kept progressing at this rate...who knew what would happen. He shook his head lightly. There was something out of place. Some piece of the puzzle was not quite right.

Sesshomaru had slept with her twice, if he had figured correctly. That was very unlike his brother. Matter of fact, it had never happened before. Was it possible that something would grow from this whole ordeal?

"Did you say something, mutt?" Sesshomaru growled, pulling his brother out of his thoughts.

'It looked as though he was thinking,' Sesshomaru thought. 'If that's true then hell will be freezing over right now.'

Inuyasha snorted in response, bringing his annoyed eyes to glare at his almost mirror image. "Nothing that you would listen to."

"I do believe that you are catching on. And to think that it only took you 25 years," Sesshomaru replied, his voice biting into the air.

Inuyasha scrunched his nose, clenching his hands into fists. He turned away, heading to the office door. As his hand pulled the door open, he paused, throwing a glance back over his shoulder.

"I wonder if you realize that she is going to be in close contact with Miroku from now on," he said calmly, almost sadly, before he continued his way out of the door.

* * *

"Ahh, the beautiful Kagome. Please step inside my office," Miroku chimed pleasantly.

He smiled wide, allowing his eyes to roam over her figure. Taking her hand, he led her through the door.

Kagome looked at him suspiciously, her body tensing when he took her hand. 'He better not try anything,' she thought angrily. As she walked past the man, she felt a hand brush over her ass, squeezing the flesh tenderly. Kagome's eyes shot open wide. She spun around instantly.

SLAP!

She stared angrily at the man that she had just slapped across the face.

"Don't do that!" she yelled.

Miroku, who had his offending hand covering the growing red mark, smiled sheepishly. "I apologize. I cannot restrain myself when I am around such a beautiful woman."

Kagome rolled her eyes. Was everyone in this company trying to get into her pants? She turned away, moving to sit in a nearby chair.

"You better leave that door open, too," she called out.

After a moment, Miroku stepped before her, positioning himself behind his desk.

"Where's Hojo?" Kagome asked, shifting nervously under the gaze of the lecherous man. She didn't like having to be in a room alone with such a pervert. Perhaps requesting this man wasn't such a good idea.

"I'm afraid that he could not make it. He had previous engagements. It will just be you and I, Miss Higurashi," he responded, smiling openly at the woman before him.

Kagome swallowed, her eyes showing some of her worry.

"Soo...uhh...what am I here for?" she asked, hoping to change the topic.

Miroku blinked, his smile fading some.

"Ahh, yes. We are supposed to discuss your promotional plans," he began, looking down to the folder in front of him.

Kagome let out a sigh of relief, thankful for the diversion that seemed to be working.

"So far we want to have your book sent to a few critics to be reviewed. If that works out well, then hopefully you will be put on a critic's readers list. Hojo and I have a few other ideas as well," Miroku said. He leaned slightly forward, bringing his large eyes to gaze at Kagome. His voice dropped low, trying to become seductive. "Perhaps you would like to discuss them with me over dinner tomorrow night?" Miroku suggested, winking at Kagome.

Kagome paled, her mind panicking. 'How am I going to get out of this?' she thought. Thankfully though, someone saved her from the awkward situation.

"It doesn't seem that you are working very hard, Miroku," sounded a dry, hardened voice.

Kagome straightened her position, the familiarity of the voice striking very close to her.

"Mr. Tashio, what a pleasant surprise to see you!" Miroku exclaimed, his eyes darting to the form standing behind Kagome.

Her head turned back slowly, almost in disbelief. 'Doesn't he ever listen? What the hell is he doing here?' she thought. Her expressive blue eyes showed her immediate displeasure in his presence.

Heeding no attention, Sesshomaru sauntered into the room, moving to stand dangerously close to Kagome's sitting form. He did not approve of Miroku suggesting such things. That was his place.

"And how may I help you?" Miroku asked, his eyes thoughtful as he regarded the pair before him.

"I merely came to see the progress of this account. Instead, I found you trick Miss Higurashi into a date," he replied calmly, his velvet voice rolling over Kagome like waves.

"I think you have misunderstood my intentions, Sir. I merely wished to discuss our options over dinner, since our other meeting was cut short," Miroku stated. His voice implied curiosity to the situation. 'Why is he so defensive?' Miroku thought.

Sesshomaru's golden orbs hardened slightly. He reached out, his large hand falling upon Kagome's shoulder.

"I do not think that Miss Higurashi would enjoy that," he said, his voice deadly.

Kagome stiffened at the contact. Her eyes searched the tall elegant man, before moving back to Miroku.

"I do not think that you should answer for me, Mr. Tashio. I would enjoy accompanying Miroku to an informal meeting," she said simply.

Sesshomaru's head bowed to glare at the woman. His hand tightened slightly before releasing her. Set into a firm line, his mouth showed his irritation. But he did not say a word.

And Miroku watched on, his eyebrow raised in interest.

* * *

TBC....

A/N: Thank you so much for all of the wonderful reviews. You are all great, and i love you all. I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as you enjoyed the others. I am working on chapter 9 as we speak, so keep an eye out for it!


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Thank you to all of the beautiful reviewers! You are all wonderful and superb! I hope you enjoy this chapter, there will be more on the way soon! Let me know how i do!

* * *

A First for Everything

Chapter 9

Inuyasha sat at his desk, typing away at his expensive black desktop. Soft clicks of the keys filled the air, signaling his active participation. The fleeting thought of Kagome and his brother plagued his mind. His mouth unconsciously frowned, the notion displeasing to him. A sigh escaped his lips and his fingers slowed over the keys.

Turning his head, he gazed at the phone that rested on the corner of his desk. 'Maybe I should call her,' he thought.

Hesitation crossed his face before he reached over and picked up the receiver. After dialing a few numbers, he placed the phone on his shoulder, cradling it between his shoulder blades and head. His fingers began to work across the keys again as he waited for Kagome to answer.

"Hello?" came the voice. It was rough and deep, obviously male.

'What the hell?" Inuyasha thought. "Who's this?" Inuyasha asked, his voice slightly irritated.

"Sano. Who is this?" responded the sarcastic male.

Inuyasha's fingers stopped moving, his head snapping up in attention. "Where the hell is Kagome?" Inuyasha barked. His anger was growing with every passing second.

"Kagome who?"

"Kagome Higurashi, who else? Now put her on!" he all but screamed into the phone. He made a mental note to ask Kagome just who this Sano fucker was. She should really stay away from these bastards.

"Listen here, asshole. There is no Kagome here. You've got the wrong fucking number," the annoyed male snapped.

The phone line went dead, leaving Inuyasha in shock. Pulling the phone away from his ear, he stared at the plastic, eyes wide in confusion. In an instant, his eyes narrowed. Beginning to pound a few more numbers into the phone, his fingers tapped restlessly on his desk.

"Good afternoon. Welcome to the Crescent Hotel. My name is Hiten. How may I help you?"

"Yeah," Inuyasha gruffly bit out. "I want to be connected to Kagome Higurashi's room immediately."

"I'm sorry, Sir," the voice answered. "Miss Higurashi checked out of our stay yesterday."

Inuyasha was baffled. "Checked out?" he stammered.

"Yes, Sir. Is there something else that we could help you with?" he asked politely.

"Uhh, no. Thank you," he replied, hanging up the receiver.

Bringing his hand up, he ran it through his silken strands. 'I can't believe that she did that without telling me!' he thought. 'What's next? A date with Miroku?'

* * *

"And then Inuyasha said 'Fuck you!'" Miroku finished, breaking off into cheery laughter.

Kagome couldn't help but laugh as well. After all, it had been a funny story. The date with Miroku had actually been going well so far. She was enjoying herself, and he was behaving himself, for the most part. It was besides the point that they had yet to discuss business. Miroku had taken her to a lovely restaurant. It was elegant, but yet surprisingly simple.

Kagome's good mood was broken when she felt a hand slide along her knee. Her grin faded as she tensed. Looking her date squarely in the eyes, she kicked out her foot, connecting with Miroku's shin.

He grunted and the hand immediately left her body.

"Miroku," she warned, "What did I tell you?"

He smiled lopsidedly before answering, "Sorry. I couldn't help myself. If you change your mind, just let me know?" He winked at her.

Kagome rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Men, always thinking about one thing," she muttered.

"How about we get out of here?" Miroku suggested.

Kagome's eyes widened and she looked at the man with disgust. "What!"

"Do you want to go to a club? I know of a good one that isn't too far from here...unless you want to go somewhere else," he replied smoothly.

Kagome blushed slightly. She was embarrassed. For once Miroku had not meant to be perverted. Nodding her head lightly, she said, "The club sounds good. Let's go."

* * *

Sesshomaru sat amongst the bright exotic lights, casually sipping his drink. Loud music spun around him, fueling the energetic atmosphere. People milled around behind him, but none dared to come too close to the man. He seemed out of place. The cold, unaffected man stood out sorely amongst the lively crowd.

His tailored clothes hung snugly to his lean muscular frame, leaving his body as eye candy to the ladies. It hid nothing. One could see the slight tremors of his powerful muscles every time he moved.

A tall, slim woman sat near his side. Her dark hair was pulled up, revealing her slim white neck. The blue dress she wore plunged low, exposing her cleavage. As she crossed her legs, the material rode up, showing more of her thigh than was necessary.

Sesshomaru looked over at her, letting his eyes to fall to her long spindly legs. 'They would feel good wrapped around me,' he thought to himself. He smirked evilly at her. The simple action was seductive, even at his worst. She blushed slightly, moving closer to his form. Placing a hand on his arm, she moved it slowly up and down.

Wrapping an arm around her waist, he pulled her closer before turning back to the dancers before him.

His eyes scanned the crowd, momentarily pausing here and there. Immediately stopping, his eyes narrowed, straining to focus more. His eyes carefully retraced over every inch of the infected area, looking for confirmation. Had he been mistaken, or had he just seen Miroku?

Leaning forward slightly, his arm loosened around the woman, momentarily forgotten.

A flash of sapphire and soft raven locks shot across his vision before getting lost in the crowd once more. 'Kagome,' his mind growled. He had not been mistaken. Miroku was here...and he had brought Kagome.

Scowling, he brought his drink to his lips, pounding back the remainder of the liquid. Why was she always in his mind? Her presence was always so close to him, taunting him. And after that stunt she had pulled yesterday...'No one insults this Sesshomaru in such a manner,' he thought angrily. He did not realize that the light growl had escaped his lips.

"Sesshomaru?" the woman questioned, her lips falling close to his face. Snapping out of his gaze, he pulled at her, planting a fierce kiss on her painted lips.

"Shut up and come with me, Kagura," he whispered as he licked her ear. Shuddering, Kagura nodded, allowing herself to be pulled along by the beautiful man.

* * *

"Vodka and sours," Kagome called out to the bartender, her voice slightly elevated to compensate for the loud music.

Seeing a curt nod from the burly man, she turned back around, facing the tall dark haired man beside her.

"Nice choice, Kagome. I had no idea that you would be such a fiend for the vodka," Miroku told her, smiling greatly.

She rolled her eyes, shaking her head at him. "And I had no idea that you were such a pussy, Miroku. Light beer, really!" she retorted.

"I've got to watch my girlish figure," Miroku replied, shrugging his shoulders.

Kagome looked over him, thinking to herself. After a moment, she said, "You know what?"

Miroku's eyebrows rose evilly. "And what's that? Do you want to leave already? I can take you back to my place."

Her face turned to pure revulsion as she shook her head violently. "I think I'll pass. I was going to say that you should meet my friend, Sango. I think that she could keep you in line."

Eyes lighting up, he responded happily, "Keep me in line? Sounds kinky. I like that. Is she as beautiful as you are?"

Laughing, Kagome nodded, "Even more so."

Reaching back, she picked up her newly arrived drink and took a sip.

"Kagome?"

Kagome looked over at Miroku, waiting for him to continue.

"It might be rude to ask, but...what is going on between you and Sesshomaru?"

Kagome gagged slightly, not prepared for that question. 'Oh Kami! What do I say?' he mind panicked. Sighing, she caught her composure after hiding her uncomfortable moment in another sip of her drink.

"Nothing, Miroku. He's just an egotistical, controlling pig. I just like to inform him of that," she said smoothly.

Before Miroku could move to respond, a baritone voice cut him off.

"I see that you two are working diligently once again."

Kagome's heart stopped momentarily before she turned to the voice.

"Mr. Tashio!" Miroku called out nervously. 'Oh, I hope that he didn't hear any of our conversation,' Miroku thought.

Sesshomaru's face was hard, tightly drawn in annoyance. His golden eyes were wielded into tiny slits, the glowing amber barely peaking out. He was watching every move that the two were making. His eyes momentarily roved down Kagome's body before retreating to her face.

Kagome stared stiffly at Sesshomaru, her body tense. 'But he does look damn good,' she thought. Kagome's heart fell slightly as she looked at the tall, beautiful woman that clung close to his side. 'I'm such a fool,' she thought.

"And who is this lovely creature?" Miroku asked, his eyes taking in the leggy woman.

Smiling arrogantly, the woman held out her hand. "I am Kagura. And who would you be?"

"I am Miroku, the CEO of Mr. Tashio's company." Pointing to Kagome, he added, "And this is Kagome. She is a client of ours."

The woman looked down at Kagome, glaring in disgust at Kagome. She turned back to Sesshomaru, pressing herself against him. "Sesshy, your employees date your clients? Doesn't that make you sick?"

Sesshomaru held back the desire to say yes. Instead, he responded with a slight grunt, and quick tightening of his fists.

Kagome's eyes flashed angrily, her fists clenching at her sides. Placing her hand on her slim thigh, she turned back to Miroku, tilting her head to the side. Her bright blue eyes shone with trouble, making Miroku suck in a breath of air in anxiousness.

"My, my, Miroku. I had no idea that your boss bought whores."

Miroku's eyes went wide, his mouth falling open in shock.

Sesshomaru growled again, his eyes narrowing even further. 'That bitch,' he thought. However, before he could respond, Kagura stepped in.

She glared at Kagome, her nose scrunched egotistically at the smaller female. "You're just jealous because you can't have him and I do. It's not my fault that you do not have the class and sophistication that I do."

Kagome raised an eyebrow at the woman. 'Who does she think she is? Jealous am I? Oh, I'll show her jealous.'

"I have no reason to be jealous. I've already had him, twice in fact. You may have my leftovers. He is nothing special."

Sesshomaru pushed past the fuming Kagura, sending her to the side. He stepped towards the smaller woman slowly. His figure imposed over her, causing her heart to race. 'Stay calm,' she thought.

"You weren't saying that when you moaned my name," he said softly, leaning to her.

She snorted at him, leaning back from his closing form. "Don't you know that woman can fake orgasms?" she shot back.

He frowned, stepping closer. "I'll show you fake," he growled.

Grabbing her arms, he pulled her to him, kissing her roughly. His lips covered hers completely, suffocating her. Kagome almost melted in his velvety lips. 'I can't give in!' her mind screamed. Swiftly lifting her hands, she pushed him away from her. He tried to hold on to her, but she pulled her head back, ripping away from his tempting lips. Kagome panted, her eyes wild. She had almost surrendered.

A sudden motion flashed through the corner of her eye. Quickly whipping her head to the direction of the movement, the sight shocked her. A slight gasp escaped her suddenly dry throat.

Kagura's hand was held dangerously close to her face. The woman's was twisted into anger and jealousy. But it was Sesshomaru's hand that had kept the blow from reaching her face. Sesshomaru's hard glare bore into Kagura, making her visibly shiver.

Pulling her hand away furiously, she yelled, "What? You're now protecting this slut? Don't tell me you care about her!"

"She's my client. She creates a considerable income for my company," he replied stoically.

Kagome's frustration was pushed over the edge. All the shock flew from her eyes with that remark. Any amount of compassion that she had found in his protective action had disappeared.

"Yeah, I'll make you something," she darkly muttered under her breath, the words lost in the pumping music.

Turning back to the stunned Miroku, she picked up his hand. Batting her eyes, she loudly proclaimed, "I would be more than happy to bare your children. If the offer is still good, that is."

She could have sworn that she saw Sesshomaru flinch from the corner of her eye. She heard a small snarl before his whipped through his hair. Sesshomaru muttered, "Wench," underneath his breath. He turned on his heel sharply. He walked away, leaving Kagura behind.

The woman blinked, confused as she stared after him. Snapping out of her daze, she started after him, calling out, "Sesshy! Wait for me!"

Miroku still stared at Kagome. Moving closer to her, he slipped an arm around her waist. Startled, Kagome jumped back from the unwanted contact, glaring at him.

"Get off of me," she barked.

"But, Kagome," he started. "I thought that you..."

"I was lying, you pervert."

Turning away from him, she pounded back the rest of her drink. 'Sesshy,' she thought. 'What a stupid nickname. It's obvious that she has no brain.' Miroku shifted nervously, the small woman before him now terrifying.

"I'm going home," she announced. Not even waiting for Miroku to reply, she stormed off, disappearing into the crowd.

* * *

TBC....


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Thanks to everyone that is reviewing to this story! I am glad that you all enjoy it. I still have plenty up my sleeve too! mawuahaha! Anyway, this chapter is more angsty than the others, but with every high comes a low...just think of it as balancing out the humor aspects, and don't worry, we will be back to humor soon! Enjoy!

* * *

A First for Everything

Chapter 10

Kagome sat trembling on her couch. As much comfort that it brought her to be back in her own apartment once again, the night's events had still left her shaken. What the fuck had just happened?

She had won this round, but what had caused it? Why did he insist upon coming up to her and Miroku? But more importantly, why was Sesshomaru so angered by what she had said? After all, he was the one who had said that she was only a fling.

Sighing, her hands traveled up to cover her face. She let out a frustrated scream, but the sound came out muffled from the position of her hands. Falling back upon the cushions, Kagome stared at the ceiling. She had gotten herself into a sticky situation, and she did now know how to get herself out of this one.

One of her hands slipped down, trailing lazily over her lower lip. She could still remember the intensity that Sesshomaru had used in their kiss. It was unlike anything she had ever experienced. The electricity that shot through her body had almost been her downfall. If he would have been more insistent, he would have gotten what he wanted.

'Why must I be so weak?' Kagome thought.

She wondered what the future would be like, working under an egotistical aristocrat such as Sesshomaru. She hoped that Kami would save her from the wrath of seeing him everyday.

Somewhere deep within her mind, she protested slightly at the thought. Shaking her head, she dismissed the little voice. It was only natural that you hold a vague attachment to your first. Even is he is an asshole, right?

* * *

Sesshomaru walked down the hall of his company, a grim expression marring his beautiful features. Fellow workers cowered against the wall as he walked past, afraid to anger, or even encounter, the man. His aura was more toxic than usual.

His normal golden eyes were darkened in a visible rage. No one had ever seen the great Sesshomaru Tashio in such a state. Stiff and calculated, everyone knew that speaking to him would be a direct threat on their lives. None of them wished to die today.

Even his usual scowl was twisted into a wicked snarl. Strange thoughts continued to haunt Sesshomaru. He could not understand why he was so moved by the occurrences of last night. It bothered him even more that all of these emotions were triggered by Kagome Higurashi.

As her name flashed through his mind, so did the images of her naked flesh. He could remember her long, spindly legs as they wrapped around his waist. The softness of her skin as it responded to his touch, and the sweet taste of it in his mouth. Memories of her intensity flowed with them. Her bright, expressive orbs as they watched him move displayed nothing but sincerity. What she said could not be true.

'How dare she deny the pleasure,' his mind snapped. His fists clenched restlessly at his side as his stride lengthened. She was the only woman that had ever dared to challenge him. No one had ever dared to deny him in such a way, or refuse his presence. This woman had to be stopped. She caused so much to rise from him.

Sesshomaru's mind wandered back to last night, to where her words had caused his to react strangely.

**Flashback**

"Sesshy, I can cheer you up," Kagura said as she slithered up to his side.

Sesshomaru's face cringed as she touched him. The midnight air had been cooling his seething rage, but now it was beginning to rise again. His annoyed gaze drifted down to her, but she did not notice the silent warning.

"Remove yourself from me, woman," he growled, his amber eyes searing into the shorter woman.

"But, Sesshy..." she started.

Snarling, he moved away from her. "My name is not Sesshy, wench. It would be wise if you refrained from using it to address this royal person."

Pouting, she moved back to him, grabbing onto his arms with hers.

"I know I won't have to fake with you. Allow me to give you what you need," she whispered, rising on her tiptoes to breathe into his ear.

The feel of her breath on his skin pushed him over the edge. Sesshomaru grabbed her wrist, twisting it until Kagura winced in pain.

"No. Leave me," he seethed.

Not to be pushed away, Kagura frowned. She was not giving up so easily. Wrenching herself from his grasp, she raised both of her hands to his shirt. Sliding them underneath the expensive fabric, she ran her manicured hands up the chiseled expanse of his body.

Normally, he would have been aroused by such an action. But not now. Growling once more, he pulled back, pushing her away from him. He was revolted. The feel of her hands over his body had overwhelmed him with a sense of disgust.

Turning away from her, he strode away into the night, eager to flee that wretched place.

**End Flashback**

What had Kagome done to him? Never has a woman done this. Was she a witch? She had to be to effect him like so. But it did not matter, he would stop her.

* * *

Kagome smiled as she walked from the office into the white expanses of the hall. Today she had gotten to speak to Hojo. His timid ways amused her and his caring nature calmed her. It was a nice change of pace to be around someone that did not have ulterior motives. Glancing quickly up and down the hall, she was relieved to see that Sesshomaru was not around. She hoped that Hojo did not notice her tentative behavior.

As she continued to walk, she couldn't help but notice the distraught and terrified faces of the office workers. Her smile began to fade as she heard snip-its of their conversations.

"...If looks could kill..."

"I almost ran into him by accident. I have never been so afraid for my life."

"I have never seen him so angry. Whatever it was, it must have been important."

Kagome glanced at the strangely. Who were they talking about?

"I feel sorry for whoever encounters Mr. Tashio today."

Her long legs stopped moving. A frown overcame her elegant features, but confusion prevailed in her large blue eyes. 'Sesshomaru's in this explosive mood?' she thought. 'I wonder if it has anything to do with last night."

Images of Sesshomaru's enraged face raced through her mind. She had insulted him quite a bit. She shifted her weight uneasily and focused her gaze to the floor. She had even lied to him. As much as she wanted to deny it, her activities with Sesshomaru were anything but fake. One touch from the man was enough to make her melt. But it was not like she was going to admit that to him.

"Miss Higurashi? Are you alright?" asked a timid worker.

Kagome lifted her eyes to address the concerned worker. Answering softly, she replied, "Yes, I'm fine. Thank you."

She faked a small smile before she continued on her way again. She not meant to zone out like that. Resuming her pace, she shook her head. She had to focus on what really mattered: escaping this building with coming into contact with Sesshomaru Tashio. 'I shouldn't be thinking about that asshole,' she thought. 'But seeing how mad he got was a bit endearing.'

Kagome almost tripped over her own feet. 'Where the hell did that come from?'

The twisting corridors of the halls slowly made her weave past offices that she had never seen before. Where the hell was she? How had she managed to get lost?

* * *

Sesshomaru was pacing rabidly in the small expanse of his private office. He had heard the office workers talking about him, but he could not act upon it. He would not be able to control his rage if he did. There was also rumor that Kagome Higurashi was in the building today. His blood boiled. He wanted to confront her, he needed to do something. His hands twitched at his side as he remembered her softness. 'No!' he growled to himself. 'I will not lower myself to that!'

Approaching footsteps rang through his ears. His movement stopped as he glared at the half open door. Curiosity peaked him as he moved closer to see who had invaded his private sector. His gold eyes widened slightly before they lowered with oncoming rage.

Silken black hair bounced behind her as she moved slowly through the hall. He could read the confusion in her vivid eyes. The elegant woman sauntered past his open door, not even noticing that he laid behind it.

His eyes flashed. He would take care of this problem now.

* * *

Panic did not strike her until a hand roughly grabbed her bicep. A squeak came from her lips as she was pulled back into one of the open doors. She hadn't even seen anyone around. When had this happened?

The door slammed as she half-fell through the passageway, closing her off from the safety of the public. Who had grabbed her? What did they want with her?

Her back was slammed into the wall. She closed her eyes as she connected with the wall, wincing slightly. The offending hand was still trapping her arm while she felt another hand came up by her neck. As she slowly opened her yes, she thought, 'Please don't let it be...Sesshomaru..."

Ragging amber eyes burned into her skin. Long silver strands fell from his shoulder, brushing against the bare skin of her arms. The feeling would have been erotic if he did not have the grim look of death upon his face. Thin pressed lips hid the scowl that she knew that he was hiding. She shivered as his figure leaned over her.

"Wench," he hissed.

Sesshomaru's grasp tightened until it was almost painful to Kagome. Her eyes flashed with rage. Trying to pull away, she twisted in his grasp, hoping to flee. But he held her still.

"What are you doing? Let me go!" she cried out.

"No," he replied. Sesshomaru could feel her shaking lightly against the planes of his body. Normally he would have smirked at this.

Kagome knew from his tone that she would have no choice but to comply. Narrowing her eyes, she bit out, "What do you want, Lord of the Fluff?"

Growling softly, she pushed closer to her, enjoying the feel of her fear.

"I do not need your sarcasm."

"And I do not need you pinning me to the wall. You can do that to your whores."

Pushing her body back harder, he lowered his face until he was a breath away from her face. Kagome began to shake even more. This man had already proved to be unpredictable. Her attack on his pride had sealed her date for disaster. It was now time to pay the piper.

"Do not test this Sesshomaru. It would not prove to be a wise decision."

Snorting, she tried to move away from his face. The closeness of his body was unnerving her, causing her pulse to speed up. She would not have the courage to stand up to him if things kept up like this.

"Although I am sure that you would tell me, regardless of my asking, I am going to anyway. Why is that?"

Smiling bitterly, his low voice floated to her. "I can make your life nothing but hell. I control you."

Gasping in rage, she twisted hard, struggling to free herself. "You bastard! How dare you say such a thing! There is no way in hell that I would let a prick like you control my life!"

"Think again, Kagome. I control you through a contract. You are mine to do with what I please. I can see that you never write another piece ever again. I can make sure that you live in nothing but poverty."

Tears began to fall softly from her eyes. 'He's right,' she thought. 'The contract...'

With a shaking voice, she continued to challenge him. "You're threatening me? Would that be wise for 'this Sesshomaru?' How are you so sure that I won't sue you for harassment?"

Pulling back slightly, he confidently replied, "Do as you please. However, you will never win your case. Who would believe you? There were no witnesses. There is also the fact that you were a willing partner in our activities."

Removing his hand from her arm, he slowly traced it across her cheek, collecting her tears with his fingers. "It would be in your best interests if you were a good girl from now on."

Seething with fear and rage, Kagome raised her now free hand. Pulling it back slightly, she swung as hard as she could. Her hand made contact with Sesshomaru's smooth, flawless cheek.

His face moved with the force, turning to the side to soften the blow. Pulling back her hand, her eyes widened as the bright red mark that was forming on his face. But she could still see the golden eyes peeking from the veil of his hair, watching her with shocked eyes.

Wasting no time, Kagome pulled away, quickly fleeing to the door. Looking back, she saw Sesshomaru standing in the same position that she had left him in.

His fist was clenched at his side, and every few moments his arm would twitch. His other arm was still pushed against the wall. It now seemed as if it was there to support his body. The molten orbs followed her every movement, as if deciding on whether to follow her or not.

Now tears rushed down her heated face. Calling out quietly, she knew that he was fighting his rage. She also knew that his focus was upon her. Kagome had finally gotten his undivided attention.

"I'm sorry...but you deserved that."

Turning, she pulled open the door and fled into the hall.

* * *

TBC...


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Thanks to everyone that is reading, and enjoying, this story! I am glad that you are enjoying it so much. There are still a few tricks up my sleve for the plot, so stay tuned. Also, remember I due consider requests and suggestions. If you send it, I just might put it in here! Anyway, on with the story!

* * *

A First for Everything

Chapter 11

Sesshomaru leaned back in his chair, staring silently at the walls of his office. It was no use. He could not concentrate today. That damned wench had once again ruined another chance at a productive day. Why had he not let her go from the contract? What was it that made him so persistent to keep her here, under his watch? He grunted at the thought. It was something that perhaps he would never know.

Unconsciously, his lean fingers reached up and traced over where Kagome had slapped him. Although the mark was no longer red, it still stung as much as it did the moment he received it. For such a small woman, she packed quite a punch. Sesshomaru winced slightly as his fingers ran over a tender spot. Perhaps what she had said was true. Maybe he did deserve it. However, he dismissed the thought. That woman caused nothing but trouble. If she had not insulted his pride, then he would not have had to confront her. Kagome needed to be reminded of her place in this company. 'But then again, what exactly is her place?' he thought.

The gentle knocking of his door caused his eyes to swivel to the object. He did not move his body. He did not have to. His eyes were imposing enough.

"Enter," he called out, his low voice powerful in the command.

Slowly, the door opened, revealing a timid Yumi, his secretary. Yumi shifted nervously on her feet, not even daring to look him in the eyes. He knew her source of fear. It was him. All of his workers have been acting in such a manner since yesterday. His bad mood was obvious, and he did not enjoy it.

"Mr. Tashio?" she quietly mumbled, trying to keep her voice from shaking.

"Yes, what is it?"

"I am afraid that I have some bad news," she began, tentatively stepping into the office.

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed and he brought his head around to pin her to the spot. "Continue," he ordered.

"Well, I just received the letter that you tried to send to Miss Higurashi. It seems that she is no longer staying at the Crescent Hotel. What would you like me to do, Sir?"

Leaning slightly forward in his chair, he glared at Yumi. He had wanted things to go smoothly, but Kagome seemed to make it impossible.

With his voice bitter, he asked, "How long has it been since she resided in the Crescent Hotel?"

Gulping, Yumi momentarily lifted her eyes before darting them away.

"I was told that she left the premises three days ago."

Holding back a growl, he ran a frustrated hand through his hair. He would not let this woman affect him in such a way again.

"Find out where she is, Yumi. I want it done immediately. Relay me back the information when you are through."

"Yes, Mr. Tashio," she replied. Bowing, she quickly retreated from the room, closing the door softly behind her.

* * *

Yawning, Kagome stretched, allowing her eyes to lazily close once again. The blinding light of the morning sun, however, prevented her from doing so. Huffing slightly, she sat up in bed. Her hand ran slightly up her tank top, exposing some of her soft flesh as she scratched an itch.

Swinging her legs over the side, she paused there a moment, collecting herself for the day. Rising from the bed, she began walking in slow strides to the kitchen. As she fixed a pot of coffee, the thought of yesterday's events did not faze her.

When she had arrived home from the office yesterday, she had been at loss. Kagome immediately ran into her shower, trying to wash off the feeling. She had slid down the wall, letting the water mix with her tears. No matter how hard she tried, she was always pulled back into this mess-and mostly because Sesshomaru had done so. Kagome did not understand why he did not leave her alone. What was he trying to do?

She had gone to bed expecting nothing short of a fitful sleep. However, she was not plagued with horrid visions. Instead, she had had a pleasant dream, one with mysterious meanings and love.

Humming to herself, she began looking through her closets for her favorite coffee mug. But the ringing of her doorbell interrupted her actions. Raising an eyebrow, she looked curiously at the door. Who would be coming this early in the morning? Perhaps it would be Sango. She might be nervous about her date with Miroku tonight.

Happily ambling to the door, she called out cheerfully, "I'm coming!"

As she opened the door, however, her face fell. It was not Sango after all. There in her doorway stood a postal worker. Crinkling her forehead in confusion, she asked, "May I help you?"

The short man scanned over her attire before answering. "Miss Kagome Higurashi?"

"Yes, I am she."

"Humph, I have an important delivery for you." Holding out his hand, he presented her with a clipboard. "Will you please sign on the dotted line? I need to confirm its delivery," he told her dryly.

Kagome's interest peaked. An important delivery? What could it be! She quickly grabbed the board and scribbled her signature on the paper. Her bright eyes began to recover some of their incredible joy.

"Here you are," she replied, handing him back the papers. "May I have my delivery now?"

"Yeah, yeah, be patient," the man retorted sourly. Finally, he pulled out a slim letter and handed it to her. "Have a wonderful day," he said before he turned on his heel and scurried off.

Kagome stuck her tongue out at the retreating man. 'Sour puss,' she thought. She stepped back into her apartment, closing the door behind her. Glancing down at the paper in her hands, she couldn't help but notice the elaborate designs on the envelope.

The paper was a soft vanilla color with gold embroidered vines tracing along the edges. Her name was carefully written on the paper in stunning calligraphy. The back was closed by a golden seal that was detailed with more vines and leaves. 'Damn,' she thought. 'Someone spends way too much money on an envelope.' However, there was no return address.

Carefully, as not to ruin the paper, she opened the envelope. Her eyes scanned over the content, growing wide as she did so. 'This can't be right!' she thought. Once again her eyes went over the words in disbelief.

_To Miss Kagome Higurashi,_

_We are pleased to announce the upcoming Tokyo Productions Ball. Attending this ball will be various important clients, as well as many important social figures. We would be honored to have your presence on the evening of Friday, September 23. One guest may be permitted to accompany you to this glorious event. Formal attire will be required. _

_Sincerely,_

_Tokyo Productions and_

_Sesshomaru Tashio _

Kagome went pale. 'Oh no,' she thought. Quickly glancing at her calendar, she began to panic. Today was Wednesday. She had only 4 days to find a dress, and not to mention a "guest."

"Damnit!" Kagome yelled. "Could they have at least told me earlier?"

Turning sharply, she began her trek down the hall to her room, not even noticing that it had been Sesshomaru's real signature on the invitation.

* * *

"What about this one, Kagome?"

Kagome raised her head, turning to look over Sango. Her friend was pointing to a beautiful emerald dress. However, the neckline plunged low, willingly exposing too much cleavage.

Shaking her head violently, Kagome replied, "Absolutely not."

Frowning, Sango fingered the delicate fabric of the dress. "Why not? It's beautiful, and you do need a nice dress for this formal."

"That is way too much cleavage for this party," Kagome retorted, turning away from the woman and beginning to search through the large racks of dresses.

"You just don't want to encourage anything to happen, do you?" Sango teased her friend.

Blushing, Kagome stiffened. Even though she knew that Sango was only teasing, she knew that there were some truths in her words. Kagome knew from previous experience that she would not be able to push Sesshomaru away if he decided to make another move. Keeping conservative and a low profile was the safest way to avoid the experience. Besides, after the fiasco of the week, she had no desire to be around the arrogant, but gorgeous man. Who knows what low blows he would pull out.

Shaking off the thought, Kagome raised an eyebrow at Sango. "Hardly. I just don't want Kouga thinking that I am trying to impress him. Kami knows that it was hard enough to deal with his bullshit when I had to ask him to be my guest," she said sourly, vaguely recalling the ordeal that Kouga had caused.

'It's his entirely his fault anyway,' Kagome thought to herself. 'If he wasn't such an ass, then I never would have meet Sesshomaru.' Her eyes narrowed slightly. She would have to repay Kouga for the 'favor' sometime.

Sango laughed at her friend, turning away from the elegant dress and meandering through the aisles of dresses.

"Fair enough. I still can't believe that you asked Kouga to be your date though. Couldn't you have asked Inuyasha or something? I am sure that he would have loved to go with you. From what you have told me, it seems that he would be happy to help keep you away from his brother," Sango commented.

"I can't ask Inuyasha, Sango," Kagome retorted, looking over at her friend with wide eyes.

"And why not?"

"Well...just because. He is my agent after all. I don't think that it would seem to be professional. Besides, I am sure that he already has a date by now. The party is only a day away."

Sango scrunched her nose in thought before shrugging her shoulders. "I suppose you have a point. Tell you what, why don't we take a break from shopping and go grab some lunch?"

Kagome's eyes lit up like a child's in a candy store. "You don't have to ask me twice!" she exclaimed.

* * *

His dark eyebrow rose curiously as he saw two dark haired females cross the shopping plaza. Shifting his head, the long silver strands of his hair fell away from his face, giving him an ample view of the females. Their melodious laughter filled his ears. It was familiar. Yes, he knew who they were...well, at least he knew one of them.

Turning his golden eyes to his friend, he called out, "Let's go, Miroku. I see Kagome over there."

Miroku smiled, his lips curling into his infamous perverted grin. "That is not just Kagome. Before us are two goddesses sent from the heavens, Inuyasha."

Snorting, Inuyasha rolled his eyes before striding towards the two women. "Feh. I'm not standing up for your ass if they slap you."

* * *

"Hey, Kags!"

Spinning around, Kagome scanned her eyes through the crowd, searching for the male voice that called to her. A flash of silver darted before her eyes, making her tense. Was Sesshomaru there? 'Stupid idiot,' she thought to herself. 'There's no way that Mr. Tight-ass would ever call you Kags.'

In no time, the powerful, yet immature figure of Inuyasha appeared in front of her. Her body began to relax as a slow smile crept across her face.

"Hey, Yasha. What are you doing here?" she asked the silver haired agent.

Giving her a sly, toothy grin, he responded. "Feh. I had to run some errands with the pervert here..."

Looking over at his side, he had to look twice. "What the fuck?" he mumbled. Miroku had disappeared from his side. "Where the hell did he go?"

"Where did who go?" Kagome asked in a confused voice.

SLAP!

With wide eyes, both Inuyasha and Kagome turned slowly around. Before them stood Miroku, holding his palm to his reddening cheek. He had a grin on his face, while Sango was glaring daggers into the dark haired man. Unable to stop herself, Kagome began to giggle. When Inuyasha joined her, she could not help but burst into a fit of laughter. Sango began to blush at the unwanted attention.

While gasping for air, Kagome managed to choke out, "Hey, Sango, did he do this on your date?"

Blushing even further, Sango crossed her arms in front of her chest, evilly muttering at her friend.

Carefully regarding the pair in front of him, Inuyasha cautiously asked, "Miroku had a date? And he is still alive?"

"Yes, my friend. Sango is a goddess, and deserves to be treated like one. I was on my best behavior for such a lovely woman."

"Humph! Only if your best behavior means trying to grab my ass all night!" Sango retorted.

Once again, Kagome and Inuyasha burst into laughter. Inuyasha was laughing so hard that he was crouched over himself, holding his stomach as if in pain. Tears of joy were springing from Kagome's eyes. Miroku chuckled guiltily, holding his hands up in the air in a sign of innocence.

Thinking of a safe escape, Miroku blurted out, "So, Miss Higurashi, are you attending the ball?"

Kagome's laughter started to fade as Miroku's words sunk into her mind. Wiping away the light tears from the corners of her eyes, she replied, "Yes, Miroku. I am."

Inuyasha straightened his body. Quirking his eyebrow, he glanced at Kagome. "Who are you going with?"

"With an...acquaintance."

Frowning, he responded heatedly, "An acquaintance? Who is it?"

Snorting, Kagome narrowed her eyes slightly. "Relax," she began, slight annoyance lacing her tone. "His name is Kouga. Why do you want to know?"

"He better not try anything unless he wants a fist in his face!"

Smiling slightly, Kagome shook her head at Inuyasha. "Don't worry, he won't. I can take care of myself, you know."

"Yeah, we can all see how well you do that, "Inuyasha grumbled lowly, his voice too soft to be heard by his companions.

"What did you say, Inuyasha?" Kagome questioned, glancing up at his tall form.

"Feh, nothing," he snapped, turning his nose up into the air arrogantly.

Looking at each other with amusement, Miroku and Sango stifled their laughter. Both knew that this sibling like argument would escalate if someone didn't step in.

"So, Kagome," Miroku asked, "Did you get that package yet?"

Whirling her head to Miroku, Kagome's dark mane twisted through the air before crashing gently on her shoulder.

"Do you mean the invitation?" Kagome asked softly.

"No," he replied warily. "Did you receive the package from Sesshomaru yet?"

* * *

TBC...


	12. Chapter 12

* * *

A/N: Once again, thank you to everyone that is reading and reviewing to this story. You make this story fun for me to write. I love how many of you tried to guess what was in the box. The most popular answer was a dress that she must wear to the party. I think many of you will be surprised to find out the mystery box's contents. But after all, isn't that the best part of a story? ;)

* * *

A First for Everything

Chapter 12

Glaring suspiciously at the box, Kagome let out a frustrated sigh. 'Should I open it?' she thought. Narrowing her eyes, she shifted nervously on the couch. 'No, you shouldn't. The asshole probably sent you something that you don't want to see.'

However, curiosity was getting the better of her. The longer she sat there, her desire to discover what was inside grew. With a frustrated sigh, she arose from the couch. She began to pace the room, always keeping one eye on the box that rested upon the dark oak coffee table.

The box was plain. A simple brown package, that gave no hints as to its contents. It was addressed to her, personally sent from the ego maniac Sesshomaru Tashio. It had been sitting menacingly on her doorstep when she had returned from her shopping extravaganza. She had even dragged Sango back with her for moral support.

"Would you just open the box already?" Sango called out. She was beginning to become frustrated with Kagome's hesitance.

Quickly stopping her pacing, Kagome jerked her gaze away from the box. Turning to Sango, her brows furrowed together worriedly. Pouting her lip, she shifted her weight onto her left foot.

"Sango, I don't know if I want to find out what it is," Kagome whined.

Rolling her eyes, Sango replied, "You have been looking at that box for the past hour. It's not going to bite you."

"And how do you know that?" Kagome snorted.

Letting out a frustrated sigh, Sango got up from the couch. Swiftly moving into the kitchen, she grabbed a pair of scissors from a drawer. She determinedly strode back into the living room. Holding up the scissors menacingly, she glared at her friend.

"You have two choices, Kagome. Either you open it or I open it, right now," Sango warned.

With wide eyes, Kagome rushed forward, grabbing the box from the table and holding it protectively to her side. "Fine! I'll do it!"

Plopping down into a chair opposite of Sango, she settled the box on her lap. Taking a deep breath, her fingers began to tremble lightly as she began to open the box. Peeling away the tape, she opened the first flap carefully.

"Hurry it up, chicken!" Sango encouraged anxiously.

"Ok! Here it goes!" Kagome yelled.

Grabbing the layer of white tissue paper in the box, she tore it away, closing her eyes in the process. After realizing that nothing was popping out at her, she cracked open one of her eyes to glance at the box's contents.

"Huh?" Kagome squeaked as her eyes fully opened. Sticking her hand in the box, she grabbed the object and began to pull it out.

"Well, what is it?" Sango asked.

"It's a...book," Kagome replied with confusion floating through her voice.

Pulling the book out, Kagome tossed the box aside. It was a small black hardbound book. She ran her hand over the smooth cover. Delicately opening up, she leafed through the blank pages before tensing immediately. Her heart fluttered as she stared at the words that looked back at her. Tears began to gently form in her eyes. "A First for Everything" stared back at her. The words that she created; the words that bared her name.

"A book? That's it? And you were all worked up for nothing?" Sango complained, her voice rising slightly in irritation.

"Sango..." Kagome whispered.

Immediately concerned, Sango questioned gently, "What is it, Kags?"

"This is...I mean it's...It's my book."

* * *

A smooth white hand ran over the silken blue fabric. Gently pressing down any last minute wrinkles, she allowed her fingers to linger upon the dress. She could feel eyes boring into her, but she did not want to look up into his eyes. Her body shuddered lightly at the thought of being so close to him. Tensing her body, she sat silently as she heard the rustle of fabric next to her. A calloused, masculine hand slowly moved into the range of her piercing blue eyes, coming to rest upon her hand. Tossing her head sideways, she looked at the man beside her.

His dark hair was pulled back into a low ponytail. Although he looked semi-handsome in his black tux, there was something about him that threw her off. He smiled widely at her, moving his dark eyes over her body.

"You look beautiful tonight, Kagome," Kouga said.

Tearing his hand off of her, she scooted away to the over side of the stretch limo that Inuyasha had provided for her and her date. He had said that she should arrive in style to such a formal event.

"Hmmpph," she replied, turning her gaze to look out the window.

Raising an eyebrow at her, he scowled slightly. "Is that anyway to treat a date that you invited?"

Her bright eyes turned back to Kouga, piercing into him. "I appreciate the favor, but this doesn't mean anything," she retorted.

Tapping his fingers along the black leather of the seat, he replied seriously, "When are you going to realize that we were made for each other? You're my woman."

"I am not your woman," Kagome growled back, fisting her small hand at her side.

"Yes you are. Are you with someone else? Have you met anyone you is interested besides me?" he asked heatedly.

Kagome scowled, opening her mouth to speak. Should she tell him about Sesshomaru? It would shut him up, but was it worth the trouble that Kouga would cause? Deciding against it, she closed her mouth and turned back to the window.

"That's what I thought," Kouga said smugly. "Don't worry, Kagome. I'll take care of you."

"Gee, thanks," Kagome muttered grimly.

She closed her eyes, hoping that they would arrive at the ball soon. At least she would have Miroku and Hojo to keep her company along with Inuyasha. She just hoped that she wouldn't have to see Sesshomaru too much. If it got out that she had slept with him, Kouga would never let her hear the end of it. The last thing she needed was a fight to erupt. She had heard that any publicity was good publicity, but this wasn't what she had in mind.

The rolling stop of the limo jolted her from her thoughts. Glancing over, she watched the door open next to Kouga. He rose from his position, stepping out onto the red carpet. Taking a deep breath, she scooted over to the open door. The hand of the driver reached out to her, offering to help her out of the deep seat of the car. Taking his hand gratefully, she placed one foot out, not expecting what she was met with.

Kagome was almost blinded by the flashing cameras of the press. After the first stunning moment, she smiled brightly, casually brushing out her dress. The invitation had hinted that this was going to be a large event, but she had no idea that it was at this kind of level. Kagome felt as if she was a movie star that was widely known, instead of a first time novelist that had yet to have her book publicly released. Over the chattering and screaming of the press, she heard her name being called.

"Now presenting Miss Kagome Higurashi."

Kouga appeared at her side, looping her arm in his before smiling at the cameras. She flashed him an angry look before allowing herself to be dragged along by Kouga. It figures that the shallow man would be more interested in being noticed by the camera. 'The selfish pig should feel grateful that I invited him,' she thought angrily.

* * *

The grand ball room truly lived up to its name. Extravagantly decorated in calm and sophisticated colors, it appeared to be something out of a 19th century fantasy. Crystal chandeliers hung from the ceiling, creating a romantic lighting for the guests. Elegant figures lined the walls, each dressed in beautiful gowns and suits. The woman presented coy smiles while the males broke out all of the charm that they possessed.

Kagome gasped as she took in the scene, her eyes widening with childish pleasure. She observed the guests mingling amongst each other, feeling as if she was a princess. Kagome was so caught up in the sights, that she did not notice her name being called until Kouga roughly jabbed her in the side.

Glaring angrily at him, she whispered, "What the hell was that for?"

However, Kouga was not even looking at her. Nodding his head to the side of her, he replied stiffly, "They are calling you."

Following his gaze, her eyes fell upon her silver haired agent. Her eyes lit up even more, a happy squeal sounding from her throat. Immediately dropping Kouga's arm, she quickly moved over to where Inuyasha was standing.

"Hey, yasha!" Kagome happily called out.

Smirking, Inuyasha's eyes took in the woman before him. It was not surprising that his brother had made an advance on her. She was stunning. Inuyasha frowned slightly as he thought of that asshole. He would have to keep him away from Kagome tonight. There was no doubt in his mind that he would make a move on the woman.

"Hey, Kags. Looking good tonight," Inuyasha told her.

Blushing, Kagome replied, "Thanks, you look good too." However, Kagome was lying. Inuyasha looked dashing in his classic black suit. His long silver hair was pulled back into a low ponytail, accenting his well-structured face well. His piercing golden eyes were more haunting than usual in the low lighting.

"Feh, you're just saying that," Inuyasha grumbled, crossing his arms in front of his chest. However, you could still pick up upon the slight reddening color in his cheeks.

Giggling, Kagome motioned to all around her. "This is some party. It seems that Tokyo Productions went all out for this one."

Nodding his head, Inuyasha moved his eyes to survey the crowd. "You can say that again. But then again, my brother has always been one for extravagance," he replied disinterestedly. "I just can't wait to get out of this suit."

A hand on Kagome's ass sent off an alarm in her mind. Whirling around, she raised her hand, smacking the offending person in the face without looking. Finally getting a good look at the man before her, she began to laugh lightly.

"Miroku! When will you ever learn?" Kagome asked.

Grinning sheepishly, Miroku winked at the woman before him. "I don't think that I will ever will, my lovely lady."

"Feh," Inuyasha grumbled.

"My, my, aren't we in a sour mood this evening. Never fear, Miss Higurashi is finally here, bringing the sunshine and beauty with her," Miroku cooed.

Rolling her eyes, Kagome backed away from the pervert. "Don't you even dare, Miroku," she warned.

Smirking at his friend, Inuyasha chimmed in, "You know, you are never going to get some ass if you keep scaring them away.

"Nobody will be getting Kagome's ass tonight, boys," Kouga interrupted as he came up behind Kagome. Looping his arm around her waist, he did not notice her cringing in distaste. He asked her, "Is this guy bothering you? Do you want me to get rid of him?"

Inuyasha noticed Kagome's uneasiness around the man. He could not overlook the stiff way that she held herself, and the way that she casually tried to move away from the man. Growling lightly, Inuyasha stepped closer to Kagome, grabbing her arm with his hand and pulling her to him.

"I'm not bothering anyone, asshole. Why don't you just back off? It doesn't seem that Kagome likes to be around fuckers like you," Inuyasha snapped.

Frowning, Kouga tightened his grip on Kagome's waist. "Get your filthy hands off of my woman, mutt face. Kagome is the one that invited me. Of course she wants my company."

"Yeah, well it doesn't seem that way," Inuyasha grunted. "Wait...what do you mean your woman?"

Smiling confidently, Kouga pulled back slightly on Kagome, causing her to fall against him and out of Inuyasha's grasp.

"Are you stupid? She's my woman, as in she belongs to me," Kouga said arrogantly.

Frustrated, Kagome decided that she had enough. Wrenching out of Kouga's grasp, she spun around to face him. Pointing her finger at him, she angrily retorted, "How many times do I have to tell you? I am not your woman! I never was and never will be! And I would appreciate it if you did not talk to my agent like that!"

Backing away slightly, Kouga grimaced. "Whatever," he mumbled.

Standing behind Kagome, Inuyasha smirked in victory. "What did I tell you?" Inuyasha shot out.

"Quiet!" Kagome scolded, lightly elbowing him in the stomach.

Watching the entire show, Miroku wondered if his boss was getting a good view of what was happening. He might consider these men competition. 'This should get interesting,' he thought before breaking into laughter.

Kagome, Inuyasha, and Kouga, all looked over at the man, crying out in unison, "Shut up!"

* * *

From his position in the balcony, he could see everything that was happening at his ball. He stood proudly, tall and confident. Surveying the scenes like a king to his kingdom, his travels stopped as he took in a familiar form.

Her hair cascaded over her bare back like a black silken waterfall. The deep blue dress she wore clung to her form, revealing the delicate curves of her body. Her face was aglow in smiles, her soft pink lips enticing him as they formed words that he could not hear. Gracefully, her hands accentuated her words, leaving him to wish that they were dancing across his skin.

Growling, he mentally cursed himself. 'Damnit. What is this woman doing to me?' he asked himself. In a frustrated, angry motion, his long fingers caressed over his silver hair, pulling it back from his emotionless face. There should be no reason that these emotions should still be provoked from him. After all, he had had his fun with her. Now it was time to move on, ne?

His golden eyes feasted upon her, watching the vast emotions play across her well structured face as she talked with Miroku and his brother. He noticed the angry glint in her eyes as a tall dark haired man came up behind her. A deep growl sprang from his throat as he watched the man placed his hands on Kagome's waist. Turning from his spot, he let his long legs carry him towards the steps. He wanted to find out who this man was, and why he felt it necessary to unconsciously stake a claim on the girl.

'Is it possible that she is dating that mongrel?' he thought to himself as he descended the stairs. Snarling, he scolded himself. Why would it matter? All he knew was that he felt as if this man was a threat, holding the potential to cause a scene in his extraordinary ball.

Coming up behind the group, he saw that Kagome was no longer in the man's arms, but yelling at Miroku.

"Am I interrupting something?" Sesshomaru asked as he stopped before them.

* * *

Kagome stiffened immediately at the sound of the familiar baritone voice. Her gaze traveled sideways, knowing exactly what she would find. Just as she expected, she was met with the uninterested gaze of Sesshomaru Tashio.

Kagome's breath caught in her throat at the sight of him. As usual, he was stunningly handsome. His simple black tux accentuated his lean, muscular build. His shinning hair hung loose, neatly combing into smooth perfection. It lay back over his shoulders, but as he moved one could see it seductively sway in time with his body. The striking gold eyes struck her still, leaving her incapable of moving. In the artificial lighting of the chandelier, his eyes appeared to her as molten gold, symmetrically moving with every slight motion.

"Actually you are, asshole," Kouga snapped angrily. "Why don't you just head off somewhere else, pretty boy?"

Tearing her eyes off of the god before her, Kagome turned her now frightful eyes to Kouga. Did he want to get himself killed?

"Kouga," she warned. "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

"Be quiet, Kagome. Let me show you how a real man takes care of things," Kouga confidently boasted, turning to fully face Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru had to hold back the threatening growl lodged in his throat. He was enraged at the way that he spoke to Kagome. Who did this male think he was? And now the fool was challenging his authority.

"You might want to listen to Kags," Inuyasha matter-of-factly interjected.

"Shut up, mutt," Kouga snapped.

"Feh. Have it your way. It's not my funeral."

Taking a step forward, Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes, singling out the dark haired male before him. He watched as this 'Kouga' almost stepped back from his intimidating gaze before holding his ground. A slow smirk crawled over Sesshomaru's features.

"I do not believe that we have had the pleasure of meeting," Sesshomaru calmly began. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Sesshomaru Tashio, the president of Tokyo Productions and the host of this ball."

Kouga's eyes went wide before he muttered, "Oh, shit."

* * *

TBC...

Hahaha! I am evil! But this shall continue with even more interesting times! Mawuahaha! Look forward to more Kagome and Fluffer interaction next time.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Thank you to everyone for the wonderful support of this story. I never would have thought that it would turn out to be this popular.  I have the next chapter outlined, so I should be able to get another update up within a week or so (as long as my professors don't decide to pound me with any more work!).  The next chapter will contain a lemon, just to warn you.   
Enjoy!

* * *

A First for Everything

Chapter 13

Smirking evilly, Sesshomaru had to hold back a laugh from Kouga's response. Taking another step forward, he positioned himself so that he would move next to Kagome. From the corner of his eye, he could see her eyes widen and lean her body back from him. With the occasional tremors of her body, he knew that he was having an effect on her.

"I...I..." Kouga muttered, his eyes going wide.

"I do not appreciate the scene that you are creating here," Sesshomaru responded unaffectedly.

Narrowing his eyes slightly, Kouga straightened his position. "I apologize, sir. However, if this mutt here..."

"Had your eyes been open, then you would have been able to recognize the incredible resemblance that we bare. This mutt, as you call him, happens to be my half brother and Miss Higurashi's agent," Sesshomaru calmly informed him.

Swearing under his breath, Kouga shifted uncomfortably. This situation was not turning out in his favor. Of all his luck, he had to start something with the damned owner of the company and his brother.

"Furthermore, I do not appreciate referred to as a pretty boy. I feel that we are both capable of understanding that I am far from a boy. I do not understand who you managed to attend this event. Usually someone of this low intelligence and mannerism is discouraged from attending."

"I invited him," Kagome spoke up quietly.

Looking over at Kagome, Sesshomaru ran his eyes over her. Her head was bowed, allowing her dark bangs to prevent him from seeing which emotion was currently resided in her eyes. He could hear Inuyasha's snickering in the background. There was something amidst, and he did not like it.

"I beg your pardon?" Sesshomaru inquired.

Raising her head slightly, Kagome replied with the same low tone, "He is my date. I was the one that brought him here."

Frowning, Sesshomaru turned back to evaluate Kouga. So this was why he was claiming Kagome. He was with her. Were they dating? A slight pang hit him, although it was so small that it was almost overlooked. Why was it that he was so unhappy about this situation? But it did not matter. He would rid of this man now.

"I think it would be wise if you left the premises now," Sesshomaru ordered sternly.

"I don't think so, Sir. I am here to escort Kagome, and that is what I will do," Kouga heatedly replied, stepping up to Kagome.

His arm snaked out to wrap around Kagome's waist. However, it never reached its location. Instantly, Kouga felt a slight pain upon his wrist. Looking down, he noticed the large, smooth hand that had caught his arm. Startled, Kouga tried pulling back, but the pain only increased. He let out a small whimper of pain, his eyes wincing in pain.

"That is not an acceptable answer. Miss Higurashi will be properly taken care of this evening. I will personally see to her well being this evening. You will not be needed," came the cold reply.

Snorting, Kouga pulled his hand from Sesshomaru. "Fine," he muttered. "But don't you dare lay a hand on her or I will come after you."

"I highly doubt that that is possible," Sesshomaru shot back, moving even closer to Kagome. "Leave before I have to remove you by force."

Whirling, Kouga strode through the crowd, mumbling curses the entire way.

Inuyasha's laughter brought Sesshomaru's attention away from the retreating man. He turned to his brother, glaring at his in annoyance. His body was still stiff, his chin tilted upwards so that his golden eyes glared down upon everyone.

"And what is so funny, dear brother?" he asked.

"That was! Somebody's getting jealous, aren't they?" Inuyasha blurted out, only to be responded with Miroku's muffled laughter.

Snarling lightly, Sesshomaru glanced at Kagome. Her blue eyes were wide, her mouth hanging open in shock as she stared at Sesshomaru in disbelief. Turning away from her, he began to walk off.

"Come with me please, Miss Higurashi," he called out to her as he strode off.

"No!" she retorted, snapping out of her daze. Her eyes glared angrily at him. Her hands came up to rest upon her hips, giving her an insubordinate appearance.

"Kagome, come," he lowly responded without even looking back at her.

Giving a huff, Kagome tossed her hands lightly in the air before following after the man. She did not even notice the shocked and confused faces of Miroku and Inuyasha.

"What are you trying to prove?" Kagome hissed as she lengthened her stride to walk next to Sesshomaru.

"I do not have to prove anything," Sesshomaru replied stoically, not even turning to face the angered woman beside him.

"Then why did you have to send Kouga away? I think you made it quite clear that neither of us quite enjoy the others company," she stated, tossing an angry glare in his direction.

"I did not appreciate his behavior towards you," Sesshomaru stated.

Stopping dead in her tracks, her mouth fell open as she stared at the taller man in disbelief. 'Did he just say what I think he did?' she thought. Sesshomaru noticed that Kagome was no longer walking beside him. Halting his actions, he craned his head around to gaze at her.

"Is there a problem?" he inquired with slight amusement.

"Yes, yes there is," Kagome demanded, her voice rising in volume.

After a long moment of silence, Sesshomaru quirked his pale, fine eyebrow. "Well, what is this problem?"

"Don't you find it rather ironic?"

"What are you implying?" Sesshomaru asked, his voice dropping an octave while he glanced at her.

Huffing, Kagome tossed her chin in the air. "Haven't you even considered that Kouga's treatment of me is very similar to yours?"

Snorting lightly, Sesshomaru half turned to Kagome. Grasping her wrist in his tight grasp, he pulled her along as he began to stride away, weaving his way through the crowd of people. Kagome narrowed her eyes at his back before she tied to pull away from him. In response, his grasp tightened further, dragging her up to his side.

"I highly doubt that that is the case," he replied calmly.

"What are you..." Kagome began, but was cut off by Sesshomaru's voice.

"Mr. Tamikia," Sesshomaru greeted to an aging man.

The man was short, barely clearing Kagome's head. His graying hair was wildly kept and his hand clutched a large tumbler of alcohol. He held a bright expression on his features as he bowed slightly to the pair.

"Good evening, Mr. Tashio. This is quite a lovely event that you have put together. And who is this lovely creature?" Tamikia asked as he turned his attention to Kagome.

"May I present you with Kagome Higurashi," Sesshomaru stated. "She is the newest author to be added to our corporation. Miss Higurashi, this is Akito Tamikia, the prized literary critic of The Tokyo Review."

Kagome's eyes widened as she stared at the man before her. Her heart beat a little faster with nervousness. Never in her life would she imagine that she would be meeting this important literary figure. The invitation had not been lying when it had said that important figures would be attending. Smiling timidly, she bowed to the man.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Tamikia," she said quietly.

Laughing, the man replied cheerfully, "Oh, the pleasure is all mine. If Mr. Tashio here signed you, then you must be quite the rising talent."

"You will be able to judge that for yourself. My associates will be sending her first effort to your magazine for review. I hope that it will be pleasing," Sesshomaru informed the man warily.

"I will be sitting on the edge of my seat to read this," Tamikia said.

Soft music began to fill the room. Closing his eyes slightly, Tamikia gently allowed himself to sway to the music. Opening his eyes, he raised his glass in the air.

"This is a beautiful song," he stated. Focusing his eyes on Kagome, he asked, "Miss Higuarshi, would you like to dance? It would be an honor to have a partner as lovely as you."

Blushing, Kagome laughed nervously. Kagome did not know what to say. She did not want to dance with this man, but turning him down could bias his opinion of her work. This man's good review was vital to her career. She silently thanked Kami when Sesshomaru intercepted.

"I am afraid that I was promised this dance," Sesshomaru said, his voice challenging. "We were proceeding to the dance floor when we noticed your presence. Perhaps she will be available later this evening."

Turning his gaze to Sesshomaru, Tamikia shivered slightly. He knew that there would be no later for Kagome and himself. It seemed to him that Sesshomaru had interest in keeping the woman to himself tonight. He knew better than to challenge such a powerful figure. It would only destroy his career.

Bowing, he replied, "Yes, perhaps. It was a pleasure to meet you, Miss Higurashi. Have a wonderful evening."

Kagome and Sesshomaru watched the short figured man walk away. Sighing in relief, Kagome allowed herself to relax. This action brought Sesshomaru's attention to the woman. He raised an eyebrow at the woman, letting amusement to shadow his expression. Turning her face to the tall, silver haired man, she smiled weakly at him.

"Thank you," she mouthed.

A small chuckle rumbled through his throat. Turning his gaze to the dance floor, he once again tightened his grip upon Kagome's wrist.

"Would Kouga save you from the clutches of that man in such a way?" he asked arrogantly.

Pondering for a moment, Kagome shook her head. "No, he would most likely use a more...aggressive approach."

"Come, I do believe you owe me a dance," he proclaimed, beginning to drag her through the crowd.

Allowing his hand to loosen, his fingers traced lightly over her skin, only tightening when they reached her hand. He smiled slightly when he felt her shudder under his touch. It seemed as though he still had an effect upon her. Swinging her out light, he led her at arms length onto the marbled smoothness of the dance floor. Pivoting on his foot, he stopped, facing the woman before him. With a flick of his wrist, she turned and was dragged towards his body. As she fell into his chest, he wrapped a long, lean arm around her delicate waist. In attempts to hold herself up, her free hand came up, placing itself along his muscled chest. Looking up, her eyes locked with his. Molten gold connected with midnight blue, each rendering the other temporarily still.

Sesshomaru gazed upon Kagome, satisfied with the way that she felt within his arms. He had forgotten how soft her body was against his. His arm tightened around her as his body began to move gently to the sounds of the orchestra. He felt her body stiffen as she began to follow his lead.

It was Sesshomaru who interrupted the silence. "What is Kouga to you?" he asked quickly, his voice tight.

Furrowing her eyebrows in confusion, she tilted her head slightly. "What?"

Sighing inaudibly, he repeated himself. "What is Kouga to you?"

"Does it matter?" she shot back

"Answer my question," he stated, his arm tightening even more upon her body.

Smirking in amusement, she answered him vaguely. "He is Kouga."

Holding back a growl, he pushed her to answer him. "And what exactly does that signify?"

"He's just someone I know. Are you happy now?" she retorted, entertained with his childish behavior.

"I assume," Sesshomaru replied.

"Sesshomaru?" Kagome questioned calmly.

"Yes?" he responded as they twirled around the floor effortlessly.

"Why did you send me that package?"

Raising a thin silver eyebrow, he grunted slightly. His arm slipped from her waist as he spun her out away from him, only to draw her back in. Her midnight silk hair brushed against him, reminding him heavily of the last time they had danced. 'That was a pleasant evening,' he thought to himself. As she returned to him, his arm looped around her body again.

"Did you not enjoy it?" he inquired evenly, almost uninterested.

Blinking, Kagome's eyes fell away from Sesshomaru's. "No, it's not that," she began. "I just don't know why. After what you implied the other day, I had no intentions of receiving anything from you."

Leaning forward, his lips moved close to her skin. "Well, Kagome, perhaps you shouldn't be so quick to assume. Do you enjoy it?" Sesshomaru asked into her ear.

With her breath barely above a whisper, she responded instantly. "Yes."

Brushing his lips against the shell of her ear, he pulled away. "Good. It's quite the honor to possess the first copy of your novel ever to be made."

Gasping, Kagome's head snapped up. Her eyes locked into his, trembling slightly. 'Why did he...?' she thought to herself. Opening her mouth, she tried to find something to say, anything. However, nothing would come to her. All that she knew was that she was staring into Sesshomaru's eyes, just as he was staring into hers.

The calm music stopped. Enormous applause broke the moment they had been sharing. Startled, Kagome tore away from Sesshomaru's grasp, unable to hear his low growl over the noise. Looking around, Kagome noticed that most of the quests had stopped to watch her and Sesshomaru dance. Blushing in embarrassment, Kagome searched for a way out of the lime light. A large hand placed itself upon her shoulder. Glancing up, she saw Sesshomaru behind her.

"Follow me, Kagome."

* * *

TBC...


	14. Chapter 14

A First for Everything

Chapter 14

Looking down, Kagome cautiously gazed at the arm that was extended towards her. Her eyes traveled back up to look at the golden eyed man. His gaze was unwavering, as if he knew that she would accept his offer. Sighing, Kagome slipped her arm around Sesshomaru's once again.

Kagome did not notice Sesshomaru's smirk as he began to lead her from the semi-circle of admiring people. Weaving their way through the crowds, they began to circle the event, greeting guests along the way.

Surprisingly, the rest of the night went very smoothly for Kagome. Sesshomaru had behaved himself like a perfect gentleman, even going as far as to offer her his arm as they walked amongst the guests. The most shocking event had come when a beautiful woman had approached Sesshomaru while she had excused herself to use the bathroom.

Kagome had come back to see the woman trying to latch herself onto his arm. The blonde haired woman was striking in her cleavage revealing dress. Her eyes battered at him, while she stroked his arm. Kagome's heart had sunk slightly. She was sure that Sesshomaru would forget all about her and venture off into the night with the woman. However, she was not sure why she was disappointed about it. Preparing to walk off to find Inuyasha, Kagome threw one last glance at the pair before turning.

But before she could vanish into the crowd, Sesshomaru's voice had stopped her. Calling out her name, she had looked back over her shoulder. Her eyes widened as she saw Sesshomaru walk purposefully towards her-minus the woman. Stopping by her side, he had immediately looped his arm around her waist, craning his head down to look at her.

The woman had approached from behind, giving Kagome as scowl as she barked, "Why don't you come dance with a beautiful woman, Mr. Tashio?"

Waiting for Sesshomaru's response, Kagome had raised her eyes to gaze at him. She had held her breath as Sesshomaru trained his golden orbs onto her blue ones. "I already am dancing with a beautiful woman," he replied stoically. Storming off, the woman had called Kagome a few choice words before she was out of ear range.

Shockingly enough, Sesshomaru had also proved to make good conversation. Kagome felt comfortable as they walked, danced and talked. Although he still remained rather emotionless, Kagome could not stop herself from laughing from time to time at his comments. He was witty, and Kagome enjoyed the challenge his words brought to her. However, Kagome could not hide the arousal that flamed through her when his hands came upon her from time to time. She had scolded herself for it, but that did not quell the feeling.

* * *

His hand clutched the balcony railing tightly. Clenching his fist around the metal, his other hand, equipped with a tumbler of whiskey, traveled up to his lips. Taking a large gulp, his mouth twisted into a scowl as the liquid fire slid down his throat. His eyes carefully watched the crowd, following one couple as they made their way around the floor below.

"Becoming an alcoholic, my friend?" Miroku mocked as he walked up behind his agitated friend.

"Feh," Inuyasha replied as his eyes darted to Miroku before darting back to the scene below.

"Are you going to watch them all night?" Miroku asked, moving to stand beside Inuyasha at the railing.

"Yes," he grumbled before taking another gulp of whiskey. "I don't know why what he is trying to pull."

Miroku chuckled lightly, taking a sip of his own drink. Looking down at the crowd, he watched as Sesshomaru led Kagome around the ball, his arm possessively wrapped around her frame.

"Do you think that Sesshomaru might actually be developing feelings for Kagome?" Miroku asked carefully. His eyes darted over to Inuyasha, watching him for his reaction.

Scowling angrily, Inuyasha snorted. "No fucking way. He's just using her, the bastard."

"Really now? I don't know about that. After all, he's not acting like his usual self. Normally he would never associate with a woman after he's had her. But now…"

Inuyasha paled. His fist shook slightly as his eyes widened slightly. He took in a sharp gasp of breath, as in realization of Miroku's words.

Seeing this, Miroku continued. "I think that both of them are just too stubborn to realize their attraction. I wonder how it will all turn out."

Growling lightly, Inuyasha snapped, "If he ever hurts her I will fucking tear his neck from his fucking body."

Pounding back the rest of his drink, Inuyasha turned on his heel, striding over to the bar. Surprised, Miroku followed his friend, only to hear, "Get me another whiskey. Now."

* * *

Standing stone still, Sesshomaru watched as the last of his guests left the ball. It had taken him hours to convince them all to leave, but his efforts had finally paid off. He no longer had to fake hospitality and enjoyment. No, now it was time for the real enjoyment. His eyes trailed over to the woman that still was stationed at his side. He smirked slightly as he thought about her. Surprisingly, she had not tried to leave his company all night. He would have thought that she would try to leave him long ago, but she had not even shown the desire to leave. Instead, she obediently walked by his side and danced with him into the night.

Kagome had proved to be excellent company. Not only was she beautiful, but she was also quite witty. Despite the fact that he had won most of their verbal spars, she had still not given up without a fight. He had found himself actually enjoying her company…as well as enjoying the way that she instantly responded to his touches. Sesshomaru could only smile to himself. It seems as though he had not lost his touch.

'Perhaps I should see just how far my charm extends,' he thought to himself.

Sighing, Kagome shifted her weight in boredom. She was tired of following Sesshomaru around, trying to convince the guests to leave. 'If he doesn't like them, then why does he have a party?' Kagome thought to herself. Glancing up at his proud form, Kagome's eyes widened in shock.

In the dulled reflective, artificial light of the ball room, the rays played across the smooth expanse of his cheek. When his head moved slightly, a burst of light moved across his cheek bones, displaying a mark that she did not notice before. There before her, riding high along his face and halfway hidden, was the signs of a fading bruise.

Gasping, Kagome turned to fully face Sesshomaru. One of her hands came up to cover her gaping mouth as she continued to stare at the mark. 'Could it be?' she thought to herself. 'Was I the one who caused this?' Sesshomaru's face turned to her, twisting the bruise out of her view, his eyes slightly scrunched in confusion. Bringing her other hand up to his face, Kagome's hand lightly touched his jaw, turning his head back to where it was.

"What…" called out Sesshomaru's low voice.

"Did I do that?" Kagome interrupted in amazement.

"What is it that you are referring to?" Sesshomaru asked, watching her from the corner of his eye, his body tense.

Running her hand along his cheek, her fingers traveled up his skin, stopping when they came to dace upon the retreating discoloring. "This," she whispered.

Blinking his eyes in shock, Sesshomaru frowned slightly. He did not think that she would notice. Nobody else had realized the mark upon him and he did not assume that she would make the connection that she had been the one that had caused it. However, he would not lie to her. Perhaps it would be best if she knew what she had done. Where would it take the night?

"Yes," he responded evenly.

Sesshomaru felt her hand fall down to rest upon his shoulder as she leaned up upon her toes. Leaning towards him, the tips of her hair played across his flesh. Her breath teased him as she moved closer, hovering above the bruise. He could hear her whisper, "I'm sorry," softly before her soft lips gently kissed the mark. Sesshomaru had to hold back a growl as she did so. Memories of her lips moving against him flooded back into his mind.

Quickly tearing away from her, his hand reached up and grabbed Kagome's wrist, supporting her balance as he whirled towards her. Looking into her shocked face, he noticed the light pink tint that arose in her face. He pulled her body closer to his, refusing her the option of looking away from his intense gaze. His golden eyes bore into her blue orbs, commanding her full attention.

"Kagome…" he began.

"Well, look who it is," a loud, slurred voice interrupted.

Blushing heavily, Kagome pushed away from Sesshomaru, reverting her eyes to glance at the owner of the voice. Realizing who it was, she blushed even more before turning her eyes to the floor. Sesshomaru growled loudly as he turned his head towards the voice. His eyes narrowed into vengeful slits, angered that he had been interrupted in his proposal.

"What do you want, dear brother?" Sesshomaru dryly commented, lifting his chin in disgust.

Stumbling forward, Inuyasha broke into a wide grin. Lifting his hand, a slender finger pointed in Sesshomaru's direction.

"You were gonna kiss her, fluffster?" Inuyasha stuttered before burping.

A gasp of surprise rose from Kagome, causing Sesshomaru to snort in frustration. "You are drunk, Inuyasha. It would be wise if you left now."

"I'm not drunk that…" Inuyasha trailed off. Stumbling on his own feet, Inuyasha almost fell to the ground.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome cried out, rushing over to his side to support him.

Breaking out into a wild laughter, Inuyasha allowed Kagome to help him up. Leaning over her petite form, Inuyasha wrapped his arms around Kagome's shoulder. Sesshomaru's hands clenched at his side as he watched the display. He felt a slight pang tear through him. Why was it that Kagome was so affectionate with everyone else but she always fought him? Why wouldn't she submit to him like all the other woman had?

"What's up, homie?" Inuyasha yelled as he looked at Kagome. His eyes were glazed over and Kagome could tell that he was having trouble focusing upon her. Tilting his head to the side, he rested his cheek upon hers before whispering into her ear, "Fluffinator is only gonna use you. He's just gonna get rid of you after he's slept with you, Kags. The fucker isn't gonna meet your mom, if you get my drift."

Paling, Kagome turned her head away from her friend, partly due to his rancid breath and partly to what he had said. It would explain a lot of things, like why Sesshomaru was so cruel to her. But then why did he sleep with her twice? 'I'm going to have to ask him about that later,' Kagome thought.

"What did he tell you, Kagome?" Sesshomaru asked in a low tone, almost as if he was threatening her.

"Kagome!" a voice cried out.

Looking up, both Kagome and Sesshomaru watched Miroku run towards them. He was smiling at them, shaking his head at Inuyasha. The drunken man pulled his head up from Kagome, turning to gaze at his friend with a wide smile. Waving his hand wildly, he almost knocked Kagome in the head with his flailing.

"Hey, fucker!" Inuyasha called out.

Chuckling, Miroku walked over to Inuyasha and Kagome, pulling the drunken man to him. Draping Inuyasha's hand around his neck, his hand went around the silver haired man's waist, supporting his body weight.

"And hello to you, my friend." Glancing to Kagome and Sesshomaru, Miroku said, "Don't worry. I will make sure that he gets home alright. Sorry about this. He wandered off from me."

"Hmm," Sesshomaru mumbled. Walking closer to Kagome, he said forcefully, "Take him. Make sure that he does not cause any problems. I do not want to be bothered this evening."

Smiling knowingly, Miroku nodded. "Yes, Sir." Turning to Inuyasha, he said, "Come on, Inuyasha. Let's go."

As they made their way to the door, Inuyasha called out, "If you fuck with my Kags, I will fucking kill you, fucking fluff monster!"

Narrowing his eyes even further, Sesshomaru scoffed at his brother while whispering, "Damn fool." Turning back to Kagome, he looked over her form. She was still looking down at the floor, a small blush still evident on her face. Smirking, he moved to stand beside her, extending his hand as an invitation.

"Come, Kagome. Let us go," he seductively stated.

Tossing her head up, her eyes widened as she looked at his hand. Cautiously considering his hand, she carefully asked, "Go where?"

"Back to my home."

Frowning, Kagome cocked her head to the side, lifting her brilliant eyes to glare at the tall man. "And why would I want to go there?" she asked.

"It seems as though all of the other times we have…joined, it has been at your residence. I thought it would be a welcomed change of scenery," Sesshomaru replied stoically.

Scrunching her nose, Kagome placed her hands on her hips, trying to appear intimidating to Sesshomaru. "What makes you think that anything was going to happen tonight?"

Raising an elegant eyebrow, Sesshomaru withdrew his outstretched hand. Moving closer to Kagome, he bent over slightly. In one effortless move, she was in his arms as he walked towards the door.

"Put me down, Fluffy!" Kagome yelled.

"No."

* * *

A/N: For the lemon you will have to go to A Single Spark kagsess. forsaken-faith. org

Enjoy the chapter!


	15. Chapter 15

A First for Everything

Chapter 15

Stretching, Kagome sighed in contentment. Silk sheets cloaked her nude body, caressing her skin like a lover's touch. Rolling over onto her stomach, she smiled to herself as she dug her face into the softness of the pillow. 'Just a few more minutes,' she thought as she prepared to surrender herself back into the land of dreams. Her body relaxed as a strange, yet familiar, scent reached her senses. 'Strange,' she thought groggily to herself. 'I don't remember my sheets being so soft…or my bed being that big.'

Kagome lay quietly for a few moments, the words that she had just said floating over her mind. Once realization set in, Kagome shot up like lightening, her eyes wide and body tense. The sheet fell away from her body, leaving her bare chest exposed. Slowly, her head turned around to take in her surroundings. Black sheets surrounded her, followed by sophisticated and lavish furnishings of a bedroom that was most defiantly not hers.

"Oh damn," she muttered. "Am I still at…?"

Bolting out of bed, she cursed to herself as her body protested. Soreness overtook her limbs, leaving her a stark reminder of what had exactly happened the night before her. The beautiful evening gown that she had worn she littered on the floor in a heap, surrounded by her undergarments and high heeled shoes. Scowling, she shook her head, her disheveled raven locks sweeping across her back with the motion. Standing still for a moment, she smirked evilly as an idea formed in her head. Sesshomaru had seduced her, more than once. It was only fair that she "borrowed" some of his clean clothes for her to wear home.

Moving over to his closet, he gasped as she flicked the little light switch near by. 'He has more clothes that I do!' her mind shrieked. In a slight daze, she slowly moved amongst the racks of hangers and displays of ties and shoes. 'Damn, I want a closet like this,' she thought. As she gingerly picked something out to wear, she couldn't help but think to herself. Why hadn't he kicked her out when he awoke? Or even when they had finished? And why did he insist upon going back to his home? Usually, it happened at the place she was currently staying. After all, it would be easier for him to leave if he woke up before her. Sighing, she scrunched her nose. Why did Sesshomaru insist upon being so confusing?

Walking down the winding halls cautiously, Kagome did not have any idea as to where she was heading. Passage ways and doors swarmed by her, confusing her. She wished that she had paid more attention to where she was heading last night, instead of placing her attention in Sesshomaru's pale neck. Draped over her arm was her gown. She held her shoes in her hand, meaning to place them on later after her quiet get away. Unfortunately, she felt as she would never get out of the maze she was trapped in. 'I feel like a mouse searching for cheese,' she thought sarcastically.

The faint aroma of food caught her nose, making her stomach growl in hunger. Frowning slightly, she paused, not sure of what she should do. 'If I go towards the smell, I will probably find my way to the door,' she reasoned. 'But then again, I might run into someone.' Fidgeting in her indecision, she ran her free hand through her hair, smoothing it out. Finally, she began to walk again, deciding that it would be worth the risk to head towards the smell.

After walking for what seemed hours, Kagome stumbled upon a large set of deep, mahogany doors. The scent of food was stronger now. She knew that she had to be close. 'But what is exactly on the other side?' she thought. Sighing, she shrugged her shoulders before heaving open the doors.

Once opening the doors, Kagome gasped at what she saw before them, but not before whispering, "Shit," to herself.

Before her was a large, elegant kitchen, decorated in cool steel and shining black features. Off to the side was a small, sleek table. At it sat the one that she was trying to avoid, Sesshomaru Tashio. He sat stone still, his eyes carefully gazing over the paper that was spread before him. His chest was bare, leaving his chiseled muscles as candy for her eyes. Silken black pants adorned his legs loosely, contrasting beautifully with his hair and skin. A cup of coffee was placed before him, still steaming from heat. As always, Sesshomaru looked impeccable.

"It's about time that you decided to get up," he stated boringly.

He looked up from the paper, his bored, golden eyes gazing into her. As he glanced over her form, he raised an eyebrow with interest. Not only was she wearing his clothing, but she was also carrying her items from the previous night. What was she trying to do? Where was she trying to go?"

"It seems as though you failed in your attempt of a hasty get away," Sesshomaru smirked.

"Well, perhaps I wouldn't have if your house wasn't so complicated," she snapped back.

"It isn't complicated, Kagome," he replied, straightening his back some.

"Perhaps you are forgetting that this is my first time in this house. I don't know how you would expect me to automatically know how to navigate through a damn mansion."

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed slightly as he frowned. "And perhaps if you were not so insistent upon worshipping my neck last evening, you would know how to navigate the halls," he answered shortly.

Kagome's blue eyes flashed in anger. 'Egotistical bastard!' She took a step forward, raising her hand to point a finger at the half-naked man. "Listen to me…"

"Sit," he interrupted, turning his attention back to the paper.

"Absolutely not," Kagome said calmly, although one could hear the checked rage hiding in her voice. She turned around, beginning to make her way out of the kitchen. "I have no desire to be around a person that insists upon being a jackass."

"I assume that it never crossed your mind that you often provoke these so-called offenses?" Sesshomaru asked carefully, one amber eye carefully catching her from under his hooded lids.

Kagome tensed immediately, stopping dead in her tracks. She had never considered this aspect before. Her mind went over all of the conversations that they had had, replaying all of the smart remarks that had been claimed. Sesshomaru was right. She had instigated some of the remarks. But it did not right the fact that he was also to blame for an equal amount of anger.

She turned her head slightly, her eyes carefully sizing up her opponent. "Do you always have to be so smug?" Kagome criticized. "Maybe I did instigate some of the problems. But that doesn't change the fact that you retaliated. And if my memory serves right, you instigated an equal amount of arguments."

Sesshomaru's head quickly snapped up and his narrowed eyes gauging the woman before him. 'Damnit,' he thought. This woman was more intelligent than her realized. She was a worthy opponent, and thought quickly on her feet. A smirk tugged on his lips. She was proving more promising with each passing moment. He would not bring up the point that her flares of anger only proved that his points were correct and that many of her comments only trapped herself for ridicule.

"Sit," he ordered, dancing around her comment.

Kagome turned around, her head cocked to the side. A smile played on her lips. "Avoiding the subject? I take it that you don't like losing an argument," she taunted.

"Your assumption would be correct. However, there will be no winner in this battle. Sit, we have business to discuss," Sesshomaru retorted disinterestedly.

Kagome shifted uneasily. She really did not want to sit with Sesshomaru. She was worried of what would happen if she did. Kagome knew that her power to deny him was growing weaker. For the life of her, she did not want Sesshomaru to realize this. He would never let her live it down and she did not want to fuel his arrogant ego. Kagome's eyes glanced back at the door, the expressive orbs displaying her hesitation.

Sensing her doubt, Sesshomaru stood up from his spot, drawing Kagome's attention away from the door. She turned back to him suddenly. Her eyes widened, and mouth went dry. She licked her lips unconsciously as she watched Sesshomaru move. She could feel her heart speed up in pace. Sesshomaru's muscles rippled as he walked; his sleek skin playing tricks on her mind. His hair swayed slightly with the movement, creating a cloak like illusion. Sesshomaru's molten eyes were steady and firm, preventing her from even moving an inch. Even when he was intimidating, the powerful man was nothing short of beautiful.

He said nothing as he came up to her side. Instead, he held her gaze as he carefully took her dress from her arm and draped it over his own. Next, he reached out and plucked the high heeled shoes from her fingers. Kagome could not feel Sesshomaru do so. His gaze held her still, making her forget about everything else around them. It was only when he turned around, walking back to the table with her belongings that Kagome snapped back to attention.

"Hey!" she called out in surprise.

"Sit before I am forced to carry you to the table," Sesshomaru replied, slight annoyance prevailing in his tone.

Kagome blushed slightly at his comment. She grumbled to herself as she walked over to the small table, carefully sitting down in an empty chair. Sesshomaru hung her dress on another chair, placing her shoes onto the seat. Once satisfied that she would remain seated, Sesshomaru began to walk to the sleek stove, where a small skillet was waiting.

"Why are you wearing my clothing?" Sesshomaru asked calmly as he pulled two dishes out of cabinets that she never knew were present. He began to spoon out the contents from the skillet onto the plates.

"Because I needed something to wear," Kagome replied, rolling her eyes at the man.

Sesshomaru snorted slightly as he turned back around, carrying the plates to the table. "You look good in them," he stated, smirking slightly.

Frowning, Kagome huffed. "I thought we were going to talk about business," Kagome said angrily.

Nodding his head, Sesshomaru placed a plate before her before sitting down across from her with his own. "Yes. I hope that omelets are acceptable."

"You cook?" Kagome asked in shock. Her eyes were wide, staring at the plate in disbelief.

"I thought that we were going to discuss business," Sesshomaru mocked arrogantly.

"I was merely waiting for you to start," Kagome said, flashing Sesshomaru s sickening mock smile before taking a fork to the omelet. "Fluff Master," she muttered under her breath.

"I beg your pardon?" Sesshomaru asked, raising an eyebrow at Kagome.

"Nothing. Please, by all means begin."

"I do believe you should show your superior some more respect, woman," Sesshomaru replied lowly.

"And we are not in the office, are we? Besides, I think you made it quite clear that you do not pay attention to our titles," Kagome mocked, taking a big bite of the food. "mmm.." she muttered as she tasted the food. 'This is actually pretty good,' she thought.

Sesshomaru pursed his lips in a thin line. This woman was instigating him again, forcing him to take the bait that she was offering. She was certainly becoming more aggressive and daring in her remarks. It seemed that she thought that it would not cause her any problems. Perhaps she has forgotten the warning that she was given.

"It would be wise if you turned away from the path you are treading on," Sesshomaru warned; his voice dropping low as he leaned slightly over the table for affect. "I do not believe you would fair well in a minefield."

Kagome's eyes went wide as his voice crashed over her. Her body trembled slightly. She swallowed heavily, her mouth suddenly feeling dry. She knew that he was not joking and she was not sure if she could handle the warfare that would ensue. She would back down from this one. After all, he had made it perfectly clear that he held the power to crush her future.

"Alright," she said softly, averting her eyes from his gaze. "What did you want to talk about?"

'Smart girl,' he thought as he leaned back from the table. He ran a hand through his silken hair before running his eyes over Kagome's rigid form. He was not aware that Kagome was raging inside, torn between hating his arrogant, lethal attitude and fearing him. He was also not aware that his conflicting attitude torn at her. But then again, Sesshomaru did not understand why he was so unwavering about having Kagome's submission. Just as strange were the haunting emotions that he felt whenever he saw the woman around another man.

"The opportunity has arisen for you to conduct an interview with Mr. Tamikia about your upcoming novel. Would you like to take it," Sesshomaru asked, carefully watching the beautiful woman for her reaction.

Kagome blinked for a moment, the news hitting her like a ton of books. Slowly, the information began to sink in, causing her eyes to fractionally widen with each passing moment. Her lush mouth fell open slightly in shock. Then, her lips curved into a large smile as her blue eyes shone with happiness. 'Why won't she look at me that way?' Sesshomaru thought for a fleeting second. 'Most women give me such attention in a heartbeat. Confusing wench.'

"Really?" Kagome asked excitedly, not able to contain her joy.

"Yes, really," Sesshomaru responded.

Kagome let out a screech of happiness, dropping her fork in the process. She sprang forward from her chair, pouncing upon Sesshomaru. Kagome thanked him breathlessly as she hugged him, her breath dancing across his skin. She had forgotten all about their previous argument and seemingly forgot about her wish to resist from touching the stoic man. Sesshomaru's lips curved into a smile as he loosely wrapped his arms around Kagome's waist.

_scence change_

A sharp knock on Kagome's front door caused the raven haired woman to furrow her brows in confusion. 'Who could that be? Sango would have called before she came over,' she thought. Setting down the coffee pot that she was holding, Kagome made her way over to the door. Whoever was on the other side must have been impatient for they began pounding on the door once again.

Frowning, Kagome called out, "I'm coming!"

Swinging open the door, Kagome's eyes widened in surprise. She stood looking at a young, silvered haired man. His gold eyes displayed concern. He stood tensely, fidgeting nervously under her gaze.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

"Can I come in? I need to talk to you," Inuyasha relied.

Nodding her head, Kagome opened the door, allowing the man to walk into her room. After he walked in, Kagome shut the door behind him. She was still confused, having no idea what he wanted to talk about. 'Could it be about what he said last night?' Kagome asked herself. Inuyasha stood in her living room, unsure as to where to go. His back was to her but he turned his head slightly so he could watch her out of the corner of his eye.

"Want some coffee?" Kagome asked softly.

Nodding his head, Inuyasha followed the woman into her small, warm kitchen. Inuyasha sat down at the small table, leaning back. He watched her grab two cups out of the cabinet and pour the black substance in.

"Cream and sugar?" she asked.

"No," Inuyasha muttered.

Kagome walked over to him with the cups, placing one before him before taking a seat across from Inuyasha. Thoughts of a similar experience with another silver haired man crossed her mind. As much as they didn't like it, the brothers were more similar than they let on.

"So what's up?" Kagome asked, taking a sip of her coffee.

"Did you make it back home alright?" Inuyasha asked, carefully raising his gold eyes to look at her.

"If I didn't, would I be here right now?" Kagome asked sarcastically. "What about yourself? You were pretty drunk last night."

"Feh. I'm fine, Kags," Inuyasha said gruffly.

Smirking, Kagome shook her head. "Is that what you wanted to talk about?"

"No…"

"Well, then what is it?"

Inuyasha looked at Kagome intently, studying her reactions. "Kagome," he began slowly, almost hesitantly, "What are your feelings for my brother?"

A/N: Thank you for all of the wonderful reviews! I can't believe that this story hit 300 reviews! Everyone that reads this story is awesome! Keep letting me know if I am doing a good job!


	16. Chapter 16

A First for Everything

Chapter 16

Kagome's eyes went wide, turning into saucers. The coffee that she had raised to her lips caught in her throat. Caught in the wave of air from her sudden gasp, the brown liquid slid back up her throat, erupting from her lips. The liquid flew through the air, seemingly traveling in slow motion, each drop personified to their naked eyes. Inuyasha's own eyes went wide as he realized what was happening. In a vain effort, he tried to shift, but it was too late. He closed his eyes in one last chance of defense.

Coffee landed directly upon his smooth face, the warm substance coating all of his features. Grunting, he brought his hand up to wipe away the drink that rested upon his eyelids. He could feel hot drops drip from his chin, falling onto the fabric of his shirt, seeping through to his skin.

"Oh Kami!" Kagome yelled, rising up out of her chair. "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean for that to happen!"

Quickly darting from the table, Kagome made her way back over to the counter. Fishing through some drawers, she pulled out a white cloth. Running back over to Inuyasha's side, she held the towel out before him.

"Here," she said. "Use this."

Peaking open an eye, Inuyasha peered up at the woman. Her face was skewed in shock, her mouth hanging partly open. Snorting, Inuyasha grabbed the towel from her hands. Bringing it up to his face, he carefully dabbed away the liquid. He could still feel it's residual on his face as well as the lingering smell that filled his nostrils. Inuyasha watched Kagome fidget before slowly making her way back over to her seat. She would not look him in the eye. He held no doubt that Kagome was embarrassed about the incident.

"I'm sorry," Kagome repeated softly.

"Feh," Inuyasha grunted out. "I guess I'll let it pass this time."

Kagome's head shot up. Her crystal eyes glared into him, almost making Inuyasha flinch. "You guess?" she dared.

"Feh! Fine! I forgive you, woman!" Inuyasha yelled, raising his hands in the air in defeat. His eyebrow twitched once in agitation. "Don't get your panties all in a bundle."

"Well, excuse me but who really asks those sorts of questions while someone is drinking coffee. You had it coming," Kagome shot back defensively.

"What do you mean? How was I to know that you would spit on me?" Inuyasha shouted back, his dark eyebrow twitching some.

"I didn't spit!" Kagome retaliated. "I choked!"

"Feh! Why won't you answer my question, you stupid wench!" Inuyasha growled.

"Because I don't know the answer!" Kagome said, her blue eyes narrowing in anger.

"How could you not know?"

"Why do you care?" Kagome shot back, her small hands clenching into fists.

She was angry. She did not know what she was feeling and she did not like the fact that Inuyasha was pushing her into an answer. Kagome's mind reeled in confusion, trying to sort out the strange events that made up her and Sesshomaru's relationship. It was weird for her to talk about this with the man's brother, especially because Inuyasha was so short tempered. She knew that he would not leave her alone until he was satisfied with the answers.

"I don't care!" was Inuyasha's angry answer.

"Then why are you asking?" Kagome dared, lowering her voice some. Could this situation get any more confusing?

"Because I want to know if that fucking fluff ball hurt you!" Inuyasha roared angrily.

Kagome's mouth dropped open once again, her large eyes blinking rapidly. "What?" she babbled out.

"I said I want to know if Sesshomaru hurt you or not," Inuyasha replied. He leaned back in his chair, folding his arms across his chest defensively as he glared at the raven haired woman before him.

"Oh," Kagome softly whispered, averting her eyes from Inuyasha.

"Well, did he or didn't he?" Inuyasha prodded.

"Well, not really…" Kagome began hesitantly.

Inuyasha snarled lightly. "Not really? What happened between you two, huh?"

"Inuyasha! I am not telling you that!" Kagome squeaked, finally raising her eyes to look at the man before her.

"What!" Inuyasha shot back, his eyebrows now twitching on a frequent basis. "I already know that that bastard fucked you, so why won't you tell me?" His eyes softened a little, as if he was offended that Kagome would not share this information with him.

"You know WHAT!" Kagome screamed. Her eyes flashed with anger, the flames almost visible in her expressive orbs. "How did you find out?" she growled.

"Fluffy told me. Why does it matter?" Inuyasha asked with confusion lacing his voice.

"I'm going to kill him!" Kagome muttered to herself. "And you," Kagome said, pointing her finger at Inuyasha, "don't tell a soul!"

"Feh," Inuyasha grumbled, holding back a shudder of fear. "Why does it matter?"

"Is what you told me yesterday true?" Kagome asked seriously, her eyes losing their anger and taking up sincerity. She leaned forward over the table, causing her dark hair to spill over her shoulders.

Inuyasha cocked his eyebrows, pure bewilderment showing in his features. "What did I say?" he asked slowly.

Sighing, Kagome replied, "About Sesshomaru just using me for sex; that he is only going to get rid of me when he slept with me."

Inuyasha looked away for a moment, his mouth turning into a frown. "That's the way that the bastard usually treats his women. But then again, he has already slept with you. That's why I want to know, Kags," Inuyasha said seriously. Looking back at her, he continued seriously. "Look, I don't know what's going on. He's acting strange and I don't fucking like it. I just don't want to see you get ruined."

Tearing her eyes away from his, Kagome sat quietly, taking in the information. She stared at her hands, looking at the small limbs upon the larger table. Wetness started to form in her eyes. She did not want to cry, but she did not like the fact that she was probably being used by Sesshomaru. 'It's my fault for letting this happen,' she thought. 'I was the one who gave in.'

It was a while before she softly replied, "I've slept with him two other times, the most recent one being last night."

"Kagome…" Inuyasha started.

"I know I am probably being used, Inuyasha, but I just can't seem to help myself. I don't know what to do. He's in charge of my life now. I don't think I can do anything anymore," she finished in a near whisper. She could not help the tears that now came down her face.

Shoving away from the table, Inuyasha quickly made his way over to Kagome. Kneeling down, he wrapped his arms around her comfortingly, hoping to ease her tears. 'I will kill that fucking asshole. What the fuck did he do to her?' he thought to himself as his arms wrapped themselves tighter around Kagome's sobbing form.

* * *

Two days later, Kagome stepped proudly into the sleek, intimidating towers that made up Tokyo Productions. Her determined face and confident stride was no indication as to how she was feeling. Inside she trembled, fearing an encounter with Sesshomaru. After her talk with Inuyasha, she was now certain that she would try to stand up to his ways. She would not allow him to use her anymore. If she would be threatened, so be it. Kagome knew that she would at least have Inuyasha on her side if she needed support.

Setting her chin firmly, she strode past the office doors, not allowing anyone the opportunity to encounter her. She made her way into a large office at the end of the hallway, hesitating slightly as she read the golden nameplate on the door. Hojo Takimida. Kagome did not fear this man. 'He's not an asshole like some people here,' she thought to herself.

Entering the room, the brown haired man behind the desk looked up at her. A large, warm smile graced his face as he rose from his seat to greet her.

"Good morning, Miss Higurashi," Hojo said, holding out his hand to her.

"Hello, Mr. Takimida," she responded sweetly, shaking his hand lightly before sitting down in a plush chair before the desk.

"Please, just call me Hojo," he said, his bright eyes shining happily.

Smiling lightly, Kagome nodded her head. "Only if you call me Kagome."

Hojo laughed, flashing her an even brighter smile. "Of course, Kagome."

"What did you want to see me about, Hojo?" Kagome asked, titling her head slightly to the side.

"Ahh, yes," Hojo began. He turned his eyes away from her, shuffling through a pile of papers that rested upon his desk. After a few moments, and a few mutters to himself, Hojo held up a slip of paper. "Here it is!" he exclaimed triumphantly.

Handing the paper to Kagome, he waited until she took the paper before explaining. "This is all of the information about the book interview that has been arranged for you. Basically, you just need to sign the paper for our records, saying that you consent to the interview and that you will actually show up. If you are still interested, just sign at the X on the bottom."

Quickly scanning the document, Kagome nodded her head. "It sounds good to me," she said.

Reaching into her purse, Kagome searched for a pen to sign the paper. Her slender fingers fell upon a smooth pen and she pulled it out. Kagome almost gasped aloud as she saw what she had retrieved. Before her eyes was an elegant golden pen. It was the same pen that Sesshomaru had given her on their first meeting at the office. She held back a shutter, pursing her lips into a thin line.

"Are you alright, Kagome?" Hojo asked with concern.

Glancing up at him, Kagome replied, "Yes, everything is fine. Don't worry about it."

Hojo stared at Kagome in confusion, but just ended up shrugging his shoulders. As Kagome signed the form, she did not notice Hojo's nervous glances at her. He ran a hand through his short, dark hair. Something didn't quite seem right, but he wasn't about to push her about it. 'She will tell me when she is ready,' he confidently thought to himself.

Kagome flipped her raven hair over her shoulder as she finished signing. Flashing a smile at the concerned man, she pushed the paper over to him. "Here you are," she said. "Is that all?" she asked cheerfully.

"Well, yes…" Hojo began hesitantly.

"Good! Then I will be going then," Kagome said, beginning to stand up from the chair. Shoving the gold pen back into her purse, she pulled the strap over her shoulder. She did not notice Hojo's shocked face. "Have a good day, Hojo," she said as she started to walk towards the door.

"Kagome, wait," Hojo called out to her.

Stopping, Kagome looked back over her shoulder. In actuality, she just wanted to get the hell out of the building. The longer she was there, the more of a chance she had to run into the one man that she did not want to see. She sighed in annoyance, but the sound was so low that Hojo did not hear.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Well, umm, I was just wondering if you wanted to go to dinner sometime," Hojo asked slowly. His eyes darted down to the desk, tracing the fine grains of the wood with his eyes as he patiently waited for Kagome to answer.

Kagome's mind went blank. She was not expecting this to happen. 'Is there something in the water in this office?' she thought. She shifted slightly, so that she was half facing Hojo. Her eyes ran over his tense form as she contemplated his offer. Should she go to dinner with him? 'He would probably be a gentleman,' she thought. 'I doubt that he would try anything. Even if he did, I know that I could fend him off. Perhaps it is time that I tried to go out with a relatively normal person.'

"That sounds nice, Hojo," Kagome replied, smiling at him.

Hojo's eyes immediately sprang to her face and he flashed her a warm, satisfied smile. His body relaxed as the pressure of waiting was taken off of his shoulders. "Great! How does Friday sound? Can I pick you up at 8?"

Kagome nodded her head. "That would be great. I will see you then," she told him, turning to walk out of the office.

"Goodbye!" Hojo called out.

However, Kagome did not respond or turn around. She was too concentrated on getting out of the office. Once she had safely made her way into the elevator, she couldn't help but recap what had happened. She now had a date with Hojo, Sesshomaru's CEO. 'Oh crap,' she thought. 'I hope that this won't make things weird.' Sighing, she allowed her head to fall against the cool steel of the elevator walls, briefly closing her eyes. 'Maybe things would be easier if I just became asexual.'

* * *

Sauntering into the large conference room, Miroku smiled evilly. Closing the heavy oak door partially, he paused beside it to glance over the other male in the room. He laughed knowingly, his eyes sparkling in mischief and amusement. The sitting male looked up, now acknowledging the presence of another. He smiled lightly at Miroku, not understanding what the perverted man found so humorous.

"Well, well, well, Hojo," Miroku said as he began walking away from the door.

Pacing slowly around the table, he moved to take a seat near Hojo. Miroku placed the files that were on his hand upon the glass table before pulling out a chair. Sitting down, he leaned back in the comfortable leather chairs, crossing his legs across his knee and folding his hands in his lap. One dark eyebrow quirked up and his smile grew even wider.

"Good afternoon, Miroku," Hojo replied. "What are you so happy about?"

"And I should be asking why you aren't acting happier," Miroku replied suggestively.

"Huh?" Hojo replied, his face taking up complete stupor.

Miroku sighed. Was the man really that dense? "I heard you have a date on Friday."

Neither Miroku nor Hojo sensed the presence that was now lingering outside the conference door. The tall figure was on his way in for a conference, but the conversation had intrigued him. He now stood still, waiting for the men to continue. He knew that neither would discuss the topic in his presence. Well, at least Hojo would not. 'This should prove to be entertaining,' he thought to himself.

"Yes. How did you find out?" Hojo asked, glancing at Miroku.

"That doesn't matter," Miroku explained. "I have my ways. So tell me, what are you planning to do with the lovely Miss Higurashi," Miroku asked, clearly indicating that he wished to hear sexual plans with the woman.

Hojo did not get the chance to answer. The door to the conference room slammed open. Both men jumped slightly, quickly looking over to see who had entered. Sesshomaru stood in the doorway, his golden eyes piercing and violent. Stepping into the room with the grace of a predator, he closed the door. His silver hair was tied back from his face, but the strands still swayed gently behind him. He truly looked intimidating in the elegant black suit he adorned. Tension pierced the air, making Hojo and Miroku uncomfortable.

Mirkou's eyes flashed with thought as he regarded his now furious superior. When he had seen Sesshomaru earlier, the man had not been nearly as angry. He had an idea what had caused the mood change. Looking over at Hojo quickly, a blank look graced his eyes. Hojo clearly had no idea what was occurring. Actually, Miroku did not know if Sesshomaru was fully aware of the situation. Smiling slightly, he turned his attention back to Sesshomaru.

"May I remind you that I do not pay you to gossip? Let us begin," Sesshomaru commanded in a harsh, low voice that sent shivers through the others spines.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for all of the reviews! I am so glad that everyone enjoys this story so much. Please continue to let me know if I am doing a good job. Let me know if you have any ideas or thoughts, maybe you will see them in the story ;). Classes are done for the semester, so I should be able to start updating at my normal one week speed. Keep reviewing!

-Formerly RurouniNikkitch13


	17. Chapter 17

**Important A/N: It seems as though there are many concerns about Kagome's lack of self control towards Sesshomaru. I just wanted to say don't worry. There are still many twists and ideas up my sleeves for future chapters. Kagome will have her revenge-just have some patience. With this lack of control, I was trying to display some of Kagome's unconscious attraction/connection to Sesshomaru. It is in no way trying to display Kagome as a weak individual. I hope this has cleared up some of your concerns. **

**Also, Lily of the Valley asked me where I get my ideas from. I really don't know where they come from, they just kind of come to me. But if I am struggling, I try to think of what would be the most entertaining, or the most unexpected from a normal situation. For example, look at the situation with Kagome and Sess in this chapter. I have never read a story where this situation occurs. I hope you enjoy it! I certainly liked writing it!**

A First for Everything

Chapter 17

The dark hair man sat still, calmly taking in the scenery around him. He cautiously watched the people of Tokyo mill around the streets. Nestled into a comfortable patio chair, he allowed the sun to bask across his pale skin. His legs were crossed casually, his left arm stretched across the table as his right arm lay close to the drink upon the white table top. Raising a dark eyebrow, his right arm slowly moved up to grab the beverage before taking the liquid to his lips. After satisfying his thirst, his lavender eyes darted over to his companion, rolling up and down their figure.

Beside the man sat an equally dark haired woman. Her raven hair shone in the sun, creating cerulean hues to travel down the strands. Her body was thin and long. She was also comfortably resting in a chair, seemingly unnerved by the hectic chaos of the Tokyo residents. One shapely leg was folded under her body while the other dangled to the ground. Her right arm rested by the table while her left was held in her lap. The glass on the table seemed to be untouched by the woman. The intelligent, dark orbs were trained on the man beside her, waiting for him to finish his thinking and resume their conversation.

Smiling lightly, his eyes ran down her slender neck to her chest. He traced he outline of her breasts with his eyes.

"My face is up here," she said lowly, but calmly.

Quickly responding from experience, his eyes shot back up to her face, which was currently displaying a slight frown. "My apologies. I cannot help but be distracted by your beautiful form."

Rolling her eyes, she said, "Well, what do you think?"

He turned back to the street, gazing out over it as he thought. Tapping his fingers softly on the table, he replied, "I think that both of them are a bit clueless about the entire situation."

"Yeah, I think you are right about that. It's rather funny though, because both of them are rather obvious with their affections," the woman said, also turning to look out over the street.

"It will be difficult to get him to admit his feelings for her," the man began, glancing at the dark haired woman from the corner of his eye. "Matter of fact, I think it will be difficult to even get him to recognize that he has feelings for her."

"Are you sure that he does feel something for her though?" the woman asked carefully.

"Oh, yes. If only you could have seen his reaction to her and Hojo. It was classic!" the man exclaimed, laughing lightly at the fact.

The woman laughed as well. "I would have paid to see it. Did you have to bring it up though? You knew that he was going to be there. I mean, he would have found out anyway. I know she would have brought it up the next time he started something."

The man snorted. He slowly moved his hand near the woman's, letting his fingers brush against her skin. When she allowed the movement, he folded his hand over hers, letting their fingers entwine.

"I wanted to see his reaction. Besides, with me there, I knew that he wouldn't do anything to Hojo," the man explained.

"Wait a minute. Are you saying he is dangerous? I don't want my friend anywhere near him if he is!" the woman said, stiffening in her seat. Her eyes shone with intensity, truly concerned with her friend's well being.

Smiling softly, he caressed her skin with his thumb. "Don't worry. He wouldn't hurt her. He allows his personality to scare his opponents more than physical violence. However, if things came out wrong, Hojo might have been out of a job," he said calmly.

The woman's eyes widened immediately. "He would fire Hojo over that?"

The man laughed. "It's a good possibility. Like I said, he does have feelings for her, he just won't admit them. And are you sure that she has feelings for him?"

"That was obvious the first time she met him," the woman replied nonchalantly.

"What do you mean?" the man asked with slight confusion showing in his voice.

"Well, she did give him her virginity. That means something," the woman explained.

The man's fingers stopped moving. Tensing up, he turned his head to look fully at the woman at his side. His lavender eyes searched hers, looking for any signs of lying. "What did you just say?" he asked slowly.

The woman's head cocked slightly to the side, her dark hair falling over her shoulder. "You mean you didn't know?" she asked. "Kagome was a virgin when she met Sesshomaru. He took her virginity the first time they slept together."

The dark haired man looked away before sighing heavily. "Well, this is certainly more complicated than I thought."

The woman snorted. "You're telling me. She doesn't know what to do, and he isn't helping the situation at all."

"Hmm," he replied. "It does explain his anger and attitude. He knows that he was her first. I bet he isn't too keen on someone else taking his spot."

"Well, if he doesn't want that to happen then he better change his approach." Sighing, she shook her head. "I just want them to realize that they like each other."

The man nodded in agreement before moving his chair closer to the woman. "Me too. I just have this odd feeling that it is going to get worse before it manages to get better."

"Yeah," the woman muttered.

The lavender eyed man carefully rested his free hand on the woman's jean clad thigh. When she didn't move, he slowly moved his hand upwards, gently moving towards her core. Once he brushed over the sensitive area of her inner thigh, the woman's head shot up. With an angry glance, she swung her hand, connecting with the man's cheek.

"Miroku!" the woman warned.

Smiling and rubbing his read cheek, Miroku replied, "Sorry, Sango."

* * *

A soft knock on the door drew Sesshomaru's attention from his work. Looking up, he scowled at the door in front of him. He had finally been getting a lot accomplished and now he was being interrupted. Sighing, he ran his long fingers through his silver strands. His golden eyes hardened considerably as his gaze stayed trained upon the door. When the soft knock came once again, he finally answered.

"Yes?" he called out harshly.

Tentatively the door opened and his brown haired secretary pooped her head through the opening. With a slightly shaking voice, she said, "I'm sorry for interrupting you, Sir, but Miss Higuarshi has arrived. Should I send her in?"

Sitting up from his slightly slouched position, he raised an eyebrow at his secretary. "Yes, send her in," he replied shortly.

Sesshomaru's eyes softened slightly at the news of Kagome's arrival. Once the door had shut once again, he allowed his to curve into a slight smirk. As much as she was a distraction, Kagome's visits always proved to be an interesting experience. Sesshomaru leaned back in his seat, elegantly crossing his legs at the knees. His hands lightly gripped the arm rests on his leather chair. His eyes still pierced through the door, waiting for the moment that Kagome walked through the door. He was not disappointed.

The door opened and a disinterested Kagome walked through the door. Her sweet scent of flowers assaulted his nose, playing havoc on his senses. He licked his lips unconsciously at her arrival. Her long legs were displayed in a flowing black skirt, her small figure showed off by a fitting red blouse. Her long black hair was twisted and pulled back in a black clip, leaving her long neck open to his eyes. She strode into the room, never meeting Sesshomaru's eyes. He could tell that she was tense and prepared for any battle of wills that he would present. Quickly making her way over to the chair before his desk, she sat down, crossing her legs with a sigh.

"You wanted to see me, Mr. Tashio," she said with a bored, tired tone.

"Yes," Sesshomaru responded, amused by her new found attitude. 'What has brought on this change?' he thought to himself. Shaking off the thoughts, he continued to look over her beautiful form. "I thought that we were beyond these formalities, Kagome."

Sure enough, Kagome's head snapped up, her lips pursed and her eyes flashing momentarily with anger. This was the Kagome that he knew. "I don't think that it is very professional to address my boss by his first name," she replied darkly.

"That has never stopped you before," Sesshomaru shot back, lifting a perfect eyebrow.

"What do you want?" Kagome snapped, clearly showing her agitation.

"My, my, what is this? You are not behaving as you usually do. Has something brought upon this change?" he asked stoically, mentally cursing himself for bringing it up. He did not want to sound as if he cared. What was this woman doing to him? All he could do was picture her beneath him, sprawled across his sheets and her pale skin framed by the black silk.

"Cut the shit, Tashio. I didn't come here to discuss my personal life," she spat, folding her arms across her chest. Kagome had to fight the urge to get up and flee the room. Tension was building up and she was not comfortable in the room. The words that Inuyasha had said coursed through her brain, making her aware of everything that had happened between them and everything that was happening. By, Kami, he was still beautiful.

"Addressing me in such a manner isn't very professional, Miss Higurashi," Sesshomaru said, his voice hardening slightly.

Kagome snorted. "You were the one that claimed we were beyond the formalities," Kagome said, raising her chin proudly. Her bright eyes bore into him, challenging the man for authority.

Sesshomaru cocked his head to the side. His eyes searched hers, looking for any hint to her emotions. Something must be happening for he could see nothing in her normally expressive eyes. She was blocking him out and for some reason, he did not like it. This was not how women were supposed to react to him. As much as he should enjoy the fact that she was not expecting anything from him, it panged him to witness it. Was it possible that he wanted something more from her?

"Touché," he admitted shortly, his voice growing even more firm.

Kagome glared at the man. She would not allow the pride of her small victory to destroy the carefully built barrier that she had spent all morning constructing. It was difficult for her to do this. The slight movements of his body reminded her of the nights they had spent together and the immense pleasure that his body had brought her. She could imagine the muscles rippling under his clothes. Kagome had to fight the arousal that was building inside her from the thoughts. To keep herself focused, she recalled upon the words that Inuyasha had said. 'Remember, Kagome,' she thought. 'He is just using you. Don't give into the fluffy bastard!'

"I wish to discuss your interview next week," Sesshomaru stated, bringing Kagome out of her thoughts.

"Then talk," Kagome said, sending him a narrowed glare.

Sesshomaru tapered his own gaze in return. "The interview will be taking place at 10 am. You will be able to take along Inuyasha to the interview, providing that he can get up that early in the morning. I will also be at the interview to oversee it. We will meet at the Calsia Towers approximately a half hour before the interview. The receptionist at the desk will be able to direct you to the proper floor and room. Are there any questions?"

"Yes," Kagome said in a hostile tone. "Why will you be there?"

"I come to many events for the company's larger clients," Sesshomaru replied coldly. "Will this be a problem?"

Kagome fought back the urge to respond with a big "YES!" Instead, she calmly said, "I suppose not."

"Very well. A company limo will be picking you up at your current residence at 9 am. Be sure that you are ready. I will not tolerate any tardiness."

Kagome frowned but did not respond to his command. She sent one more angry glare in his direction before rising from her seat. Inside she was fuming. Why did he always change the way he treated her? "Bipolar freak," she muttered as she began to stand.

"Excuse me?" Sesshomaru asked quickly. He leaned forward slightly, his eyes flashing in some unknown emotion. It was almost as if he had heard her comment.

Looking down upon the still sitting man, Kagome quickly covered for herself. "I said I'll be there. Now if that will be all, I will be leaving now," she said, turning away from the silver haired man.

"Oh, Kagome, one more thing," Sesshomaru called out casually to her retreating form.

Pausing, Kagome looked back over her shoulder. "Yes?" she asked coldly.

Sesshomaru's mouth twisted into a wide smirk. "You will be accompanying me to a dinner party on Friday night. It is formal attire. I will pick you up at 8," Sesshomaru said as a command, expecting her to do nothing but accept the fact.

Kagome snorted, placing one hand on her hip. Tilting her head, she moved so that she could get a better view of his reaction. 'Wait until he hears this,' she thought. "I can't go with you. You will have to find another date," she said, breaking into a small smile.

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at her. "You will be attending. There is no room for discussion. You may leave now," he responded unsympathetically.

Kagome balked. Her eyes grew wide and her mouth dropped open. Whipping her body around, she marched up to his desk. Pointing a finger at him, she all but yelled, "I will NOT be going with you, fluffy. I have other plans and I will not cancel them just for you."

His void eyes rose to glance into hers. "I am well aware of your 'other plans.' I just do not care," Sesshomaru responded.

Sesshomaru could have sworn that he heard a growl erupt from Kagome. She was almost shaking in rage and frustration. Her hands clenched into fists, the skin turning white from the pressure she applied. She leaned forward over the desk, coming dangerously close to Sesshomaru. The strength of her scent immediately multiplied from him, making him less aware of the threat that Kagome was trying to enforce upon him.

"What did you say?" she hissed.

"You were scheduled to attend dinner with Hojo. You will switching your plans," Sesshomaru repeated, slightly hooding his eyes as her aroma continued to attack him.

"How did you know?" she seethed.

"Have you forgotten that I run this company? I know many things. Now will you be calling Hojo to cancel or will I be forced to do so?"

"I am not going out to dinner with you, Sesshomaru!" she roared. She moved around the desk until she was able to directly get in his face. "I will not be ordered around like some little whore!"

"Did I ever imply that you were a whore?" he asked calmly, meeting her gaze without hesitation.

"Sesshomaru…" Kagome growled.

Quickly darting forward, Sesshomaru grabbed Kagome, pushing her against the desk. He did not heed her shout of surprise and annoyance. Once satisfied with his hold upon her, Sesshomaru reached out and began to dial a few numbers upon his telephone.

"Let me go!" Kagome shouted loudly, ignoring the ringing of the phone. She began to struggle in his grasp, forcing Sesshomaru to tighten his hold on her.

"No," Sesshomaru replied stoically.

"Hello?" asked a voice foreign to the room.

Kagome immediately stilled, her head turning to stare at the phone. "Hojo," she whispered. Her head snapped back to Sesshomaru, glaring angrily at him before struggling once again.

"Hojo," Sesshomaru stated smoothly while easily holding Kagome despite her struggles.

"Good morning, Mr. Tashio. What can I do for you?" Hojo asked cheerfully.

"Don't you dare!" Kagome hissed loudly into Sesshomaru's ear while pushing forcefully against his chest.

"Miss Higuarshi will not be attending dinner with you on Friday," Sesshomaru commanded. He turned his head, looking Kagome directly in the eyes. She stopped her attempts to move but still trembled with anger.

"Stop it, you asshole," she growled. "I am not going!"

"Pardon me, Sir, but how do you know?" Hojo asked with confusion.

"She will be attending a dinner party with me instead," Sesshomaru replied coldly.

"Sessh…." Kagome began to yell. However, she was silenced when Sesshomaru's mouth covered her own in a quick, powerful kiss.

Kagome sat stunned for a brief moment, not at all prepared for the events that were occurring. His warm lips upon hers were enough to send her into a temporary stupor. All of her anger was forgotten for the time being. She felt his skilled tongue lap at her bottom lip, driving her senses wild. His body was pressed close to hers. Kagome could not help but feel his body heat close to hers. 'Oh, Kami,' she thought. Thankfully, Hojo's voice broke the spell.

"Did she make that decision, Sir?" Hojo asked carefully.

Kagome's eyes snapped open and her hands raised to his chest. She pushed against him as hard as she could, effectively breaking the kiss and most of his hold upon her. Panting, she began to open her mouth to respond to Hojo's question.

Sesshomaru was stunned. No woman had ever treated him in such a way. How was Kagome this powerful? His arms reached back for her, but she pulled away, keeping the distance between them. Was it possible that she wanted nothing to do with him? He growled lightly, but he did not know what made him more troubled: the fact that Hojo was doubting him or the fact that Kagome was resisting him.

"Are you questioning my authority?" Sesshomaru snapped, pinning Kagome motionless with a hard glare.

"No, Sir," Hojo quickly answered with a fearful voice.

"Good. Continue on with your work," Sesshomaru responded.

"Yes, Sir. Have a good day," Hojo said timidly before hanging up his phone.

"You fucking bastard," Kagome hissed, wrenching herself fully away from his grasp. "I can't believe that you would stoop so low as to do that. What's the matter? Can't find anyone else that will go to dinner with you? Maybe that's because you're an asshole!"

He was angry. His insides turned with anger and jealousy. This was not turning out how it was supposed to be. Perhaps she really did not want to go with him, but her actions did not support that thought. He would not back down now. His pride was carrying him too far to turn back now. She would go with him to the dinner party. And Kagome would also know that he would not tolerate her words.

Sesshomaru growled loudly, his eyes flashing dangerously. "Watch what you say, woman. You had more than enough opportunity to stop me from doing so," he began in a dangerous, low tone. "You did not exactly put in a great effort to stop it, leaving me to believe that you did not mind canceling your date with Hojo."

Kagome narrowed her eyes, unable to say anything back to the man. Truth be told, he was exactly right. She did not put in an effort to stop him. Also, she did not really want to go on a date with Hojo. But she would be dammed before she would admit that to the arrogant, self-centered, selfish man before her.

"I hate you," she whispered with threatening tears before she turned away and stormed out of his office.

* * *

TBC….

**A/N: A SINGLE SPARK IS DOWN for the time being, so the LEMONS can't be reached. However, if you email me, I can send you the word documents so you can still read them. Also, chapters 1-5 are posted on ADULT FAN FICTION . NET. You can get the first lemon on that site. I will be uploading the rest of the chapters on that site too, so you will be able to reach them soon.**


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: Hey! Sorry that this chapter was rather unimportant, I just wanted to save the next chapter solely for the dinner party. It should be fun! Also, I will be taking a week off from writing this – I am going on vacation! Yey! But I will be back shortly and will update as soon as I can! Enjoy this chapter!

* * *

A First for Everything

Chapter 18

Miroku paced slowly through the hallway, greeting people as he moved, as well as groping several co-workers asses. He carried a plain manila folder in his hand as he placidly made his way to Hojo's office. Although the papers inside the folder were far from important, Hojo did not need to know that. His cunning girlfriend had informed him of Sesshomaru's actions, including Kagome's perspective. Now he wanted to see how Hojo was reacting, and to see if the man still thought he had a chance with the raven haired, blue eyed woman.

Coming to Hojo's office, the lavender eyed man knocked gently at the door before waltzing in.

"Hello, Hojo," Miroku called out cheerfully.

The dark haired man behind the desk looked up, smiling at Miroku as he walked in. "Hello, Miroku," he responded. "What brings you here?"

"Oh, nothing much," Miroku responded casually, walking further into the room.

"Oh, ok," Hojo said, smiling again before looking down to the papers on his desk again.

Miroku sighed silently, rolling his eyes. Sometimes this man shocked him with his stupidity. Taking the folder in his hand, he tossed it onto Hojo's desk, surprising Hojo enough for him to start. Hojo stared at the folder for a moment before turning to look up at Miroku with questioning eyes.

"What's this?" Hojo asked.

"It's the file for the Herendi account. I need you to look over it quickly and sign it. Sesshomaru said he needed it by this afternoon, so you might want to sign it now so I can send it up to him," Mirkou lied, knowing that the other man would not question him.

Hojo nodded while picking up the folder. "Ok, sounds good."

As Hojo glanced over the contents of the folder, Miroku tilted his head to the side, examining the man. He showed no physical signs of distress over the incident, but that doesn't mean there was no emotional distress. Voiding his face of any emotion, he flopped down into a comfortable chair. Digging his hands in the pockets of his pants, he turned his eyes to carefully watch Hojo for reactions.

"So, Hojo, are you excited for your date with Kagome?" he asked casually.

Hojo hesitated for a moment, glancing over at Miroku with a blank look before turning back to the document. "The date's been cancelled," Hojo replied solemnly.

Miroku raised an eyebrow at the man. It looks like he isn't pleased with the situation. "Why? What happened?" Mirkou asked.

"I don't want to talk about it," Hojo said quickly.

"Ahh, I see. She cancelled on you, didn't she?" Miroku pushed.

Picking up a pen to sign the paper, Hojo sighed. "She didn't, but Sesshomaru did."

Miroku mocked shock. His eyes widened as he allowed his mouth to drop open. 'Not too far,' he mentally warned himself, 'or he might be able to tell you are faking it.' Leaning forward slightly, Miroku stared at the man with fake concern.

"What do you mean? Why in the hell would he cancel Kagome's date for her?" Miroku asked in astonishment.

After signing the document, Hojo closed the folder. "I don't know," Hojo started dejectedly. "He just called me yesterday and said that Kagome was going with him to that dinner party. The funny thing is that I could have sworn that I heard a woman's voice in the office…"

Miroku narrowed his eyes for a minute in thought. Should be break the news to Hojo or should he let him figure it out on his own. Most likely, though, the man would not figure it out. He was a bit dense at times. Standing up from the chair, Miroku made his way over to the desk, picking up the folder in his hands.

"It might be best if you just give up on Kagome," Miroku said cryptically.

Hojo tilted his head and looked at Miroku in confusion. "What do you mean?"

Beginning to turn away, Miroku warned, "I think that Kagome is already taken."

"No, I don't think she is. I mean, she agreed to a date. She wouldn't do that unless she was single, would she?"

"Hojo…" Miroku began tiredly.

"What?" Hojo responded in a bewildered tone. Miroku did not have to see the man's eyes to know that he was not grasping the warning.

"Never mind," Miroku said. "I'll see you later," he added before walking out of the room.

After shutting the door, Mirkou shook his head sadly. "Stupid man," he muttered before walking away.

* * *

She sat before her laptop, typing furiously. Adorned in sweat pants and a plain T-shirt, she was prepared for an afternoon of pure accomplishment. Sitting in her living room, she was cross legged on the couch. Her coffee table was pulled forward towards her for easy access. She had been pushing this off for much too long. In the midst of a classic sentence, her doorbell rang.

"It figures," she muttered to herself with a sigh. However, she did not want to lose her concentration. "Who is it?" she yelled from her spot.

"It's me," a rough voice answered.

Snorting, Kagome shook her head, but never took her eyes off of the computer screen. "It's open, Inuyasha."

The door opened and closed, with Inuyasha walking into the room a moment later. "What's up?" he called out.

"Nothing," Kagome answered automatically. "And you?"

Flopping down on the couch beside her, Kagome frowned a bit when she bounced along with the motion. Inuyasha sighed before responding. "Feh. Nothing, I guess. What did you want to see me for?"

Finally tearing her eyes from the screen, Kagome reached over and grabbed some papers from the edge of the coffee table. She tossed them to Inuyasha. "This, Mr. I-am-always-grumpy, is the outline for the new book that I want to work on. Why don't you look over it and tell me what you think," Kagome asked, looking to the man beside her.

Inuyasha looked back at Kagome, pouting slightly. "Do I have to?" he whined.

"Yes!" Kagome growled, folding her arms across her chest.

Lowering his gaze quickly from hers, he grumbled a bit. With a heaving sigh, he began to skim over the papers.

"Really, Inuyasha, why are you an agent if you don't want to do work for your clients?" Kagome asked in disbelief.

Inuyasha shrugged his shoulders. "What's it matter?" he asked testily. After hearing Kagome's tired groan, he put the papers down. "Looks fine to me, but you really are going to have to ask Fluffy-kins for his opinion."

Kagome paled immediately at the mention of Sesshomaru. She shivered lightly as she thought of him. "Do I really have to?" Kagome asked quickly, and almost fearfully.

Inuyasha glanced over at her, raising a dark eyebrow in her direction. "Feh, look who is complaining now," Inuaysha mocked. Shaking his head for a moment, he continued seriously. "I don't blame you, though. Not after what he did to you."

Kagome's eyes widened. "What do you mean?" she asked carefully. How was it possible that Inuyasha found out? What the hell was going on?

"About you and Hojo," he replied, raking a hand through his silver hair before slouching down further into the couch. "He has taken his asshole status to a whole new level with that one."

"And how did you find out?" Kagome asked angrily, giving Inuyasha a death glare that went unnoticed.

"Miroku told me."

"WHAT!" Kagome yelled, smacking Inuyasha with her hand. "What the hell is wrong with you people? Must you all gossip about me?"

Inuyasha yelped in surprise as her hand hit him in his head. He ducked down low, covering his head with his arms in defense. "Hey! What did you do that for? Take your beef to Miroku!" Inuyasha screamed.

"Don't yell at me!" Kagome screamed back, smacking him in the arm again.

"Stop it!" Inuyasha retorted, swatting away her hand as it moved to slap him once again.

"Well, stop being a brat!" Kagome yelled, finally pulling her hand away from Inuyasha's head.

Grumbling irritably, Inuyasha turned his head away from Kagome angrily. He crossed his arms across his chest as he silently fumed for being yelled at. However, every once in a while his golden eyes would dart over to Kagome, looking for any sign of forgiveness. Kagome folded her arms as well, huffing in annoyance as she listened to the man's mumbling. Her gaze was turned to the table as she sat silently, waiting for Inuyasha to make the first comment. He did not disappoint her.

"I think he likes you," Inuyasha muttered, his face still turned to the side.

"Huh?" Kagome asked, her anger forgotten in temporary confusion.

"Fluffster. I think that he's acting like this because he likes you."

Kagome snorted. "And what makes you think that?" she asked, turning her eyes to the man beside her.

Turning his head tentatively, Inuyasha studied Kagome for a moment. "Well," he began slowly. "Sometimes I act like that when I like a girl."

Kagome's eyes narrowed. "You treat a girl like crap? Remind me to kick your butt later, Inuyasha. But I still think you are wrong," Kagome replied darkly.

Inuyasha's eyes widened for a moment before he contracted his eyes in disappointment. "Feh," he said arrogantly. "Whatever, but I don't think you know what you're talking about."

Before she could make a reply, Inuyasha rose from the couch, turning away from her. He walked to the door, pausing once his hand touched the knob. Glancing back over his shoulder, he called out, "Don't forget to run that story over with Sesshy. If you don't, don't come crying to me if he rejects it." And then he left, closing the door softly in his wake.

* * *

"Blah!"

Kagome stood in front of her mirror on Friday evening. She looked over her reflection in the mirror, examining the way that her red dress looked upon her. Her nose scrunched as she turned slightly to each side, making sure that everything was in its place. Sighing, she picked up a pair of silver earrings, sticking them into her ears as she walked away from the mirror.

"Do I really have to do this?" she whispered to herself as she slipped on a pair of black high heels.

The doorbell rang as she finished, making Kagome groan in disappointment. She did not feel as if this would be a great night. After all, she had to deal with Sesshomaru, and more importantly, his ego. With a splash of perfume, Kagome made her way to the door, taking her time to reach the destination.

As she reached the door, the bell rang again. She could not help but snicker in amusement. "Well, someone's impatient," she muttered. Opening the door, Kagome froze.

Sesshomaru was gorgeous in his dashing black suit. His silver hair was brushed to perfection as left loose to trail down his muscular back. A few fine strands fell forward, brushing against his forehead and cheek. His powerfully built form was barely hidden behind the fabric. She could see his golden eyes trail down her body before coming to meet her eyes once again. They held her captive with their depth and luster. 'Damn,' she thought.

Smirking slightly, Sesshomaru nodded his head to her. "For you," he said smoothly as he pulled out a single red rose from behind his back.

Kagome stared at the rose in shock, her mouth falling open wide. Raising an eyebrow, Sesshomaru mocked her. "Do you not want it?"

Immediately her mouth snapped shut and she carefully reached out for the flower. "Thank you," she said softly.

He merely nodded his head again, offering her his arm. "Shall we depart?'

* * *

TBC…. 


	19. Chapter 19

A First for Everything

Chapter 19

Blue eyes stared out of the window, tracing the shadows and shapes that formed through the tinted glass of the limousine. People and buildings flashed before her as she scanned them, familiarity of her surroundings escaping her with each passing moment. As they slowed to a stop at a traffic light, she could clearly make out the patrons that waited along side of the car. Their eyes, much like hers, scanned the window, trying desperately to make out the forms that were captured inside the darkened glass. It wasn't too long ago that she was one of them, hoping herself that she would one day be able to have a clam of fame; to be privileged enough to ride in animosity through the crowded streets of Tokyo. But now that her hopes had come, she wished that she was a nameless citizen once again, solely because of the person that rode quietly next to her.

Her body was taut as she pressed herself against the door, her fingers urgently clutching the handle as if to maximize her distance from the other passenger. The silence was painful and obvious, far from companionable. It strained her ears, making each rustle of fabric and gentle breath magnified, pounding in her head like a drum. Although she could not see him, she could sense what he was doing. She could imagine him primly sitting on the leather seats, the emotionless mask countering his features. Sometimes she could even swear that she could hear his eyes glance over at her tense form. The scent of his cologne assaulted her nose, the masculine aroma heightening her discomfort. It made her glaringly recognize their past, as well as the memories of his naked flesh. She vaguely wondered if her perfume had the same effect upon him.

"Unless you intend upon leaving this car, I suggest you relax," a deep voice called out to her.

Her head whipped around from the window to glare at the man that was sitting next to her. Black strands fanned across the space between them, falling behind her and away from their vision. Her stunning blue eyes narrowed in annoyance. 'Has he already forgotten what he has done?' she thought angrily.

Snorting in her displeasure, she retorted haughtily, "Have you forgotten that you were the one that made the decision for me?"

His golden orbs slowly roved over to the feisty woman, glancing her over quickly. A thin eyebrow raised in amusement before he replied. "If I recall correctly, you did not articulate much resentment over the matter, Kagome," the man replied smoothly.

'Damn him.' Huffing, Kagome let go of the door handle in favor of crossing her arms across her chest. Delivering her best death glare to her fellow passenger, she fought back the urge to stick her tongue out at him. 'Why does he have to be so right?' she thought. Carefully, she ran over arguments in her head, looking for one that made the most sense, and would be most likely to make the man be proven wrong. However, her quest was becoming increasingly difficult as she became more and more aware of his constant attention to her.

"That doesn't change the fact that you felt the need to call up and cancel my date. Why did you feel the need to do it?" she asked, pressuring him more with each word. "Why did you pick me, Sesshomaru?"

The silver haired Sesshomaru snorted lightly at her question. His face became placid and bored as he turned back to stare out the window. His body stretched out a little further, obviously making himself as comfortable as possible as well as to let Kagome know that he was unaffected by her drilling comments.

"I simply needed a beautiful and intelligent date," Sesshomaru responded simply.

"And you could find no one else?" Kagome asked in annoyance and anger. Her bright eyes flashed with emotion, desperately seeking why this man felt the need to always interfere with her life.

"I see that you did not appreciate the compliment. I could have found a replacement. However, I did not deem it necessary," Sesshomaru responded, carefully watching her reaction in the reflection of the tinted windows.

"But you found it necessary to cancel my date with Hojo, right?" she asked acidly.

Sesshomaru could not stop the minute widening of his eyes. Kagome was being rather daring, insulting her superior. Has she forgotten that he is in control of her future or does she just no longer care? "No," he replied.

"Well, then why did you?"

"It is none of your concern," Sesshomaru answered in a deadpan voice, clearly stating that he no longer wished to discuss the topic.

"Yes, it is my concern. It was my date, and it should have been my decision to cancel the date or not. You had no right to do what you did," Kagome shouted to the man.

Her arms fell from across her chest, her fingers clenching tightly into fists. She leaned forward to state her point, slamming her small fists into the leather of the seats. The long dark hair slipped forward, falling across her face. The visual, combined with her scowling mouth and slit eyes, almost made her look dangerous…almost. Her chest rose and fell slightly with the effort to keep her rage in check.

Sesshomaru's eyes quickly darted from her glossy reflection to the divider separating them and the limo driver. He could see the separating screen half way down and the driver's brown eyes flickering back to the pair interestedly. At the sound of Sesshomaru's menacing growl, the driver quickly wound up the glass. Now that they were by themselves, Sesshomaru turned his attention back to the woman, scowling at her.

"As I have said before," he stated deeply, "you did not upheaval the decision. I do not care who you date in your free time."

Hissing in frustration, Kagome shook her head at turned back to the window. "I think you are just jealous that someone might legitimately be interested in me," she muttered softly, not expecting Sesshomaru to pick up on the quiet words.

"What did you say?" Sesshomaru asked quickly and urgently.

"That you wouldn't mind if I rescheduled my date with Hojo then, right?" Kagome covered quickly, stiffening somewhat.

Sesshomaru's eyes nearly disappeared as his eyes narrowed in agitation. His mouth was firmly set as he glared at the woman, knowing that she could see him in the reflective glass. What was she trying to do? Did she really think that he was jealous of Hojo? More importantly, was he actually jealous?

"He is nothing more than a bumbling idiot," Sesshomaru snapped before flexing his fingers into a loose fist.

"Oh, really?" Kagome countered. "He must be more than that. After all, he is your CEO."

Sesshomaru scowled heavily as he looked directly into Kagome's eyes. This was not going according to his wishes. "You give the man too much credit. His lack luster personality and lower mental capacity are not to be desired."

Kagome laughed darkly and softly at his comments. It seemed as though she was hitting a sensitive subject matter with the stoic business man. Leaning closer to him, she did not drop his angry gaze as she responded. "And your cold and heartless personality is to be desired?"

It was only when Kagome was pushed flush against the door of the limousine that she knew that she had pushed Sesshomaru too far with her comments. A deep growl rang out and she could feel the vibrations course against her body. Swallowing, she met his gaze, almost gasping when she encountered the raging amber inches from her own blue orbs. His hands were planted beside her, brushing against her sides but never fully touching her body.

"I would watch your step, woman. I knew few employers that would tolerate such comments. Perhaps you should reconsider how heartless I really am," Sesshomaru warned before backing away from her body.

Kagome's heart was pounding recklessly against her chest, but not from fear. No. If she had found his aroma infatuating before, now it was haunting, coursing through her mind and lingering in her blood. She had felt the warmth that was radiating off of his body, cascading over her own body. Still, he had not tried to harm her or persuade her by using his sexuality. Her mouth opened and closed, attempting to voice any sort of retaliation. But she could find nothing to say. Her mind was blank and swarming. What was happening between them?

* * *

"Do you have reservations, Sir?"

"Tashio."

"Oh, of course, Sir! All of the other party members have arrived. Please allow me to take you to your table."

With a stern expression and breathless, yet cold eyes, Sesshomaru linked Kagome's arm through his in one swift motion before following the hostess. Kagome peered up at Sesshomaru in puzzlement, surprised that he would want any physical contact while presenting themselves to the dinner party. However, Sesshomaru did not acknowledge her silent question, or even spare her a glance. So she followed quietly, searching through her mind to find some meaning for partner's odd behavior. 'Inuyasha warned me that he was cold, so why didn't he warn me that he was strange?' she thought as she walked beside the tall, god-like man. 'I'll wonder if he was dropped on his head as a child.'

Kagome's attention was drawn to a table looming in front of them. The three other men and two females rose from the table automatically as they approached the table, bowing respectfully as she and Sesshomaru stopped before them. Kagome could not help but be in awe of the respect that these people had for him. It seemed as though they knew that he was more powerful than they would ever be. Perhaps this is what it is like to control half of the corporations in Tokyo. A surge of pride floated through Kagome's body. They were bowing to her as well for she was the chosen one to be presented with such an influential man.

"Good evening," Sesshomaru stated in a voice that demanded respect.

"Good evening," they all chanted back in a submissive tone.

One man quirked an eye at the silent Kagome, glancing over her curves and features before asking curiously, "Who is this lovely woman that you have brought, Mr. Tashio?"

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes slightly at the man's question, slightly pulling his linked arm closer to his body, drawing Kagome to his side in the process. Snorting, he dared a glance at Kagome before returning his demanding stare back to the curious man.

"Allow me to introduce Kagome Higurashi, a new author in our company," he stated blandly.

The average sized, dark haired man smiled widely, his dark eyes finally coming to meet Kagome's eyes. He extended a pale, thin hand to her, before nodding his head slightly, hoping to entice her to take his hand. Kagome hesitated slightly, her blue eyes darting over to Sesshomaru for any signs of approval or warning. But his eyes did not even meet hers. Reaching her hand out, Kagome smiled weakly as her hand touched the man's. She had to fight back the urge to cringe as she felt the sweaty, brittle skin upon her hand.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Miss Higurashi," the man replied happily. He turned her hand over and raising it to his lips. "I am Akito Hemetia."

Kagome was in shock as the man's dry lips fell upon her hand. Her head jerked back slightly as she fought to keep her body in one place; she did not want to offend any of the quests at the table. Thankfully, it was Sesshomaru that came to her rescue. His gold eyes stabbed into the shorter man, clearly stating that his action was not acceptable. Smiling goofily, Akito dropped Kagome's hand, lowering his eyes and moving to sit back in his seat.

Sesshomaru introduced the other patrons that were patiently watching the display. One by one, they were introduced with a distant voice, each bowing their head and shaking Kagome's hand. As they began to sit down, Sesshomaru once again surprised Kagome with shocking actions. Moving behind her, he pulled out her chair, expectantly waiting for her to sit down. His eyes displayed no emotion as he watched her carefully fold her dress under her body as Sesshomaru pushed the chair under her body. When he pulled away from her, his fingers casually brushed over her bare arms, causing the woman to snap her head up and look Sesshomaru in the eyes. He said nothing as he stared back at her for a moment before turning to his own spot next to her.

"So, Miss Higurashi…" began the blonde haired woman across from Kagome.

"Please, just call me Kagome," she softly interrupted with a sweet smile.

Grinning back at Kagome, the woman, identified by Sesshomaru as Mrs. Yishia, nodded her head politely in agreement. "What a charming name, Kagome! So, you are an author? What is your book about?"

Kagome tilted her head slightly to the side, letting her hair fall halfway down her shoulder. Her blue eyes shone brightly as her smile widened even more. She looked Mrs. Yishia directly in the eyes before politely stating, "I am afraid that I cannot tell you the plot, Mrs. Yishia. After all, the best part of reading is discovering what happens on your own, ne?"

Sesshomaru glanced over at the raven haired girl beside him, whose head was now pointed within millimeters of his shoulder. He was surprised even though he refused to show it. Kagome was quite the dinner partner. She was kind and talkative with the guests, yet still knew when to keep business separate. Not many women would have dared respond to Mrs. Yishia, a top model, in such a manner. While he ran his golden eyes over Kagome, he could not help but smirk at her response.

"Well, that's no fun!" Mrs. Yishia said, frowning slightly. "How am I supposed to know if it is any good or not?"

"I can assure you," the deep, baritone voice of Sesshomaru spoke out, "that it is indeed a through and very well written piece of art."

It was Kagome's turn to be in shock. Whirling her head to face the usually impassive, insensitive man, she could not help but let her mouth fall open slightly. Her stunned gaze was met by Sesshomaru's blank glare. Her eyes softened some as she continued to stare into his eyes for what seemed to be hours. Silently, she mouthed a, "Thank you," to him and noticed him minutely tip his head in acknowledgement.

"Megumi," called out the equally light featured Mr. Yishia to his wife. "You shouldn't say such things," he continued while cupping her cheek tenderly. "We will find out soon enough, ne?" he finished while glancing over to Kagome questioningly.

Nodding her head, Kagome replied, "Yes, very soon."

With a smile, Kagome picked up her menu. Opening it up, she hoped that her terror was not obvious. 'Oh, Kami!' she thought, "It's all in French! What the hell am I supposed to do!' Kagome's fear amplified when the waiter arrived in that moment. He began taking the orders, thankfully starting at the opposite side of the table, buying Kagome some much needed time. But it was soon enough that the waiter looked to her, patiently waiting for her order. Her head turned to the waiter, her mind going blank as she stared at the waiter in confusion. Her heart pounded slightly, not wanting to look like a fool in front of these obviously important people.

"Would you like me to order for you?" a deep voice asked softly in her ear.

Nodding her head stiffly, she continued to stare off into space with her fear. She did not hear Sesshomaru eloquently place an order for her or even notice the waiter scurry off to the kitchen.

"Don't feel bad," a soft, joking voice called out from the opposite side of Sesshomaru. "I have problems deciding what to order as well."

Glancing over at the owner of the voice, Kagome smiled back at the elder man that was smiling sympathetically at her. "It all sounds so delicious," Kagome answered, laughing nervously.

The rest of the dinner flew by smoothly, filled with personal and impersonal chattering. Surprisingly enough, Kagome was included in many of the conversations, even ones instigated by the stoic Sesshomaru Tashio. He had done well when choosing her meal, finding a light chicken dish that seemingly dissolved on her tongue. She was not able to hide her satisfaction as she ate, and she knew that Sesshomaru noticed, taking pride that he had caused her joy. However, Kagome could not ignore the strange looks that were coming from Akito's direction. At one point, he had been staring for so long that Kagome had turned to Sesshomaru with questioning eyes. He had immediately directed Akito's attention to himself with a question about his business. It stunned Kagome to see Sesshomaru behaving in such a gentlemanly fashion. It baffled her mind with each word that he said, but it was not unwelcome. Ultimately, she had decided that his behavior was due to the fact that they remained in public. She would see if his behavior shifted once they were in the limo again.

Rising from the table, Kagome followed Sesshomaru's lead, shaking hands with each party member as they prepared to make their leave from the restaurant. She awaited patiently behind Sesshomaru as he began the goodbyes, only moving to the guest after he had moved on to the next. It was only when she was Akito eagerly awaiting her attention that Kagome began to get nervous. The way that his eyes moved with her and the eerie smile upon his lips caused a fearful shiver to run down her spine. She only hoped that she could quickly flee from his presence.

"Ahh, Kagome," Akito dramatically exclaimed as he grabbed her hand, "I am disappointed to see you go. Your company was quite pleasant."

Smiling weakly, Kagome resisted the urge to tear out from his grasp and run from the restaurant. With faked sweetness, Kagome carefully said, "Please, Akito, the pleasure was all mine."

Akito once again drew her hand up to his lips, pressing the thin appendages upon her skin for longer than was necessary. Kagome cringed, no longer caring if he could see her displeasure. She tugged back on her hand, trying to dislodge him, but was shocked when he tightened his grip and continued to hold her hand.

"Unfortunately, Akito, I must be leaving now. It has been nice…" she responded nervously.

"But do you have to?" Akito interjected urgently. "You could stay with me for a bit longer," he said, using his grip upon her hand to pull her closer to his body.

Kagome leaned her body back in attempts to get away. Her eyes widened in disgust as he gave another tug upon her arm. Her lips parted slightly as she tried to protest, but the words were lodged in her throat. The wretched scent that emitted from him made Kagome reflexively gag. It was when his free hand came up to rest upon her hip that her struggling became obvious. Fortunately, her futile struggles did not last long.

A strong arm wrapped around her waist, shoving the offending man's hand from her hip in the process. She was pulled back as the arm retreated from Akito and dragged against a hard planed body. With a small gasp, she looked up to see who her savior was. It was Sesshomaru that she rested against.

His strong jaw was clenched tight as he gazed sternly into Akito. His arm was still clenched tight around her body while his other arm flexed into a loose fist by his side. Piercing eyes did not waver in their anger as they forced the man to take an involuntary step backwards. His back was straight, making his tall, powerful frame tower over them both. A low growl erupted from his throat as he dragged Kagome back a step with him.

"She is not yours to touch," he growled out almost possessively.

Akito frowned at Sesshomaru, narrowing his eyes at the taller man. "Is that for you to decide?" he asked angrily.

"It does not matter. You will not touch her again," Sesshomaru stated darkly before turning with Kagome in his arms and quickly departing from the group.

Megumi turned to her husband, smiling to him before she quietly said, "Is it just me, or do they seem to be in love?"

Her husband turned to Megumi, looping an arm around her waist before replying, "I think so too. She would be good for him, if he ever lets go of his pride enough to admit it."

* * *

TBC…

A/N: Thanks for waiting patiently for this chapter! Sorry that it took so long, but spring semester just started so I had to adjust to my new schedule. Hopefully I will be back on track with updates soon. Until later!

**A Single Spark is back up! All of the lemon chapters are available on the site under the name NIVALROSE. Check them out if you are interested.**


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: Just so you know, the book idea that I gave to Kagome is based on an actual book called _The House of Leaves_ by Mark Z. Danielewski – highly recommended book.

* * *

A First for Everything

Chapter 20

All she could focus upon was the strong arm that was trapping her waist and the warmth from the chest pressed against her side. Every few strides, the arm wound tighten and relax, almost as if checking to see if she was still firmly pressed beside him. The lean fingers brushing against her stomach made jolts of electricity flow throughout her, even though their skin was separated by the fabric of her dress. With the way she was pressed, half of her body was clasped against his chest, forcing her to walk a half step ahead of the man. In turn, the man's own left leg was pressed against her right, pressing against and following her own leg.

She risked a glance up at the man as they finally exited the restaurant and he continued to half-drag, half-carry her to their awaiting car. Her bright blue eyes widened slightly as she took in the serious expression pasted upon his face. Blushing slightly, she looked away, turning her gaze to the ground. She did not need to worry about where she was walking; she knew that the man beside her would make all of those decisions. 'I guess my comments can wait until the car,' she thought vaguely as she continued walking.

Her mind recalled all of the situations that had occurred that night. She recalled everything from his light annoyance at the beginning of dinner, his ordering of her food, which had surprisingly been without insult, throughout his casual conversation with her at dinner, and his rescue from Akito just minutes ago. 'Strange,' she thought. 'It almost seemed as if he wanted me to be there tonight. But that can't be right. Something tells me that the Fluff Lord doesn't really enjoy anyone's company. But still…why won't he let me walk on my own?'

Her attention only snapped away from the ground when she was suddenly stopped. Her leg, which had continued the forward motion, propelled her entire body, bringing her slightly away from the man. With a growl, the arm around her body tightened, forcing her body back once again, only to land flush against the man in an ungraceful manner. She let out a slight grunt with the action, her hands coming up to grasp the man's arm for support and stability. Looking up, her gaze collided with the amber orbs that she had become so familiar with.

"Were you planning on walking home?" Sesshomaru asked coldly.

Frowning, Kagome looked away, trying to pull slightly from Sesshomaru's grasp. However, his arm merely tightened once again, preventing her from straying. "No," she responded. "Unless you were planning on leaving me here. I am sure that Akito's offer would still be good if you changed your mind, or maybe even Hojo would give me a ride."

Growling lightly, Sesshomaru pushed her forward with his body, directing her towards the car's door. "Get in," he commanded icily.

Kagome immediately felt a pain of regret wash over her. After all, it had been Sesshomaru who had saved her from the clutches of Akito's touch. He had been the one to allow her a taste of fame. And what had she done to repay him? She had snapped back to him when he had finally started to seemingly treat her with kindness and respect. Had she ruined any hopes of a truce between them? Was any hope of an escape from threats and animosity possible now? Sighing Kagome lowered her head, nodding silently as she allowed herself to be helped into the leather expanse of the limousine.

Silence reigned over both. He slid in silently beside her, the soft rustle over fabric over the leather amplifying and surrounding her. The closing of the limo door rang out like a gun shot, making her start at the sound. Her heart pounded against her chest. Kagome swore that Sesshomaru would be able to hear her erratic beating from his position across from her. As the car began rolling, the wheels moving against the pavement was evident, mocking the tension that filled the expanse of the car. She did not know for how long they sat in the silence, but each moment felt like an eternity.

"I began work for a new book," Kagome stated as she stared out the tinted window, not knowing if Sesshomaru would respond or not.

"Hmm," was her only response.

"Inuyasha said that it would be best to run the idea past you before I went to far into it," she responded slowly, her eyes darting over his darkened reflection.

"I see," he muttered.

Silence came over once again. Kagome stiffened in the uncomfortable atmosphere. Should she resume conversation or did he not care about her plans? 'If that's so, then he better not complain when I turn the book into him,' she thought.

"Are you going to tell me the plot structure?" said the deep voice that interjected her thoughts.

Swallowing, Kagome nodded her head silently, knowing that Sesshomaru was watching her reflection as well. Her pink tongue darted out to her lips, running over them to wet the suddenly dry appendages. "It's about a house…" she began.

"A house?"

"Yes, a house, one that expands and collapses due to the resident's emotions," She finished nervously.

"I see," Sesshomaru answered once again.

Licking her lips nervously, Kagome's hand reached out to the door handle, clutching the metal desperately. "Should I continue working on it?" she asked.

Sesshomaru's head turned to the woman, noticing her tense position. His mouth tightened, displeased with her reaction. He did not like the fact that this woman was afraid of him. Glancing over to the window, he saw her blue orbs, now a midnight blue, watching him and waiting for his response. His eyes softened slightly as he watched her. In turn, Kagome's own eyes widened slightly as he saw her mouth fall slightly agape. Did she notice? Immediately, his eyes hardened once more, narrowing slightly before turning away. Why did it matter so much to him that she was plastered against the car door? Why did it matter that he felt as if he should be gentle with his answer?

"Do as you please."

Kagome could not help the small gasp that escaped from her throat. Her back stiffened at his words before her body melted against the seat, collapsing and folding into the leather. The delicate hand upon the door slipped away smoothly, cascading to the soft seat beside her in shock. The words repeated themselves in her mind, each time coming closer and closer to sinking in. Her mouth closed and she blinked repetitively as she processed the statement. He was allowing her to do as she wished.

They were both quiet once again, each lost in their own thoughts: Kagome thinking of her newly awarded freedom and Sesshomaru thinking of his new allowance. Sesshomaru sat stiff and still, his lean frame stretched straight, clinging onto his pride. Kagome was still slouched, no longer caring if she appeared regal or ladylike. Both knew that this night had brought something new to both, and both realized that things were most likely going to change. But the question on both of their minds was: Is this for the better or the worse?

After a few moments, Kagome spoke, her voice ripping through like a scream despite the low tone that she used. "Thank you."

Sesshomaru glanced over at Kagome, quirking an eyebrow at the woman. "For allowing you to write a book?" he asked sarcastically.

"No," Kagome replied just as softly as before. She turned her head slightly; making sure her long, ebony hair shielded her eyes as she regarded him from the corner of her eye. "Thank you for everything you have done tonight."

The thin, silver brow lowered itself with her words, the impact and weight of the phrase roaring in his brain. His golden eyes roved over her body and over the space of the car. He let out a slight puff of air before running a hand through his silken strands.

"Hnn…" was his answer.

The sleek limousine rolled to a stop, the slight halting motion drawing a slight grunt from Sesshomaru. The action seemed to snap each from their quiet states. Sesshomaru turned his head, holding it high as he glanced over the still slumped woman. Kagome, sensing his attention upon her, turned her head to stare back at the regal man, tilting her head upwards slightly to look directly into the man's eyes. After a moment, it was Kagome who spoke first.

"Well," she began in a quiet, yet slightly cheerful voice, "Thank you once again…"

"May I come in?" Sesshomaru interrupted smoothly.

Kagome started a bit, shaken from the unexpected question. Blinking repeatedly, her brows furrowed together in confusion. "What?" she asked.

"May I come into your residence?" he restated, his eyes calmly boring into her.

"I don't know…" Kagome began softly, trailing off her sentence. She instinctively lowered her gaze to look at the car's carpet.

"Kagome," Sesshomaru stated simply, his deep voice changing into a seductive tenor that Kagome could not resist.

"Alright," she whispered before opening her door and sliding out, leaving Sesshomaru still sitting in his seat, slightly shocked that she had given in to him. She paused after she had rose, her pale hand about to close the door before she said, "Well, are you coming?"

Sesshomaru raised his pale eyebrow in amusement. He had not been expecting her to comply so readily. 'It is the least she could do,' he thought arrogantly. 'After all, I was the one that prevented Akito from soiling her.' Smirking proudly, he snorted at her comment. Why wouldn't he be coming? Opening his own door, he paused to roll down the darkened divider for his driver.

"Stay here until I instruct you otherwise," he ordered coldly before gracefully exiting the car.

His long strides carried him up the concrete walk way, easily catching up to the elegantly dressed female that was waiting for him by the entrance. Gliding to her side, he craned his neck so that he could stare down at Kagome. In turn, she tilted her head upwards to stare back at him. He nearly growled at the way her slender throat became exposed, the pale skin illuminated in the soft moonlight, making the flesh even more enticing. His eyes moved from her exposed skin when she shifted uncomfortably. Her head lowered, causing her hair to slip forward, hiding the soft skin from his eyes. Sesshomaru frowned as he turned his head to the door. That little glimpse was enough to trigger flashes of her taste and touch throughout his mind. 'Damnit,' he thought.

After she had turned away, Kagome did not hesitate to open her door. She slipped inside to the darkened area of her home. She silently opened the door more, allowing Sesshomaru to follow her in. Once he entered, she shut the door, flicking on a small lamp before walking away. She could feel Sesshomaru's eyes following her. She knew he wanted her. Did he know that she wanted him as well and was fighting as hard as she could to prevent herself from acting upon her desires?

"Would you like some tea?" she asked delicately, not even turning towards him. She would crumble under his gaze if she looked back now.

He did not respond, but she could feel his presence directly behind her. Taking this as approval, she moved forward, navigating through the dimly lit living room and to her kitchen. She flicked on a counter light, placing her purse down on the table before moving to get the kettle from a cabinet. From behind her, she heard the light scraping of a chair against the tile, signaling that Sesshomaru was taking a place at the table. Who would be the first to speak?

Sesshomaru watched Kagome busy herself with making tea. She shuffled about, filling the pot with water and getting the cups ready to serve. She did not turn to him nor did she say a word. As he studied her rigid movements, he could not help the thoughts that plagued his mind. There was something that he wanted to ask her, yet his pride did not allow him to. It was eating at him as he spent more time focusing upon her uneasiness. He knew that her nervousness was due to his presence. He might as well as, it would not disturb the atmosphere too much. Swallowing his arrogance for once, he cleared his throat.

"Why did you not resist tonight?" he asked as if disinterested.

Kagome paused for a moment, weighing her response before busing herself once more. "You made it fairly clear that I was coming tonight," she responded dryly.

"Yes, but you did not fight the decision. There were many things you could have done to escape the dinner tonight, yet you did not," Sesshomaru replied calmly.

Kagome snorted, tossing her head up. She turned towards the man, her eyes shining in defiance as she met his gaze. "In case you forgot, you were the one that told me to behave. I thought it best to comply seeing as though you control my career," she sharply retorted, almost hissing out the last words.

"And it seems as though you are heeding that warning adequately," Sesshomaru answered back in a counseled tone.

"I do not appreciate being forced into these situations," Kagome shot back, turning to fully face the man in front of her.

"It does not…" Sesshomaru began, only to be cut off by the hissing of the tea kettle.

Kagome jumped in surprise, her anger blinding her from her surroundings. With a sigh, she turned back to the stove, removing the kettle from the burner and turning off the heat. She shook her head slowly, knowing that the conversation would be lost because of the interruption. What did it matter? Did she really expect him to drop the threat completely and allow her to do as she pleased? 'Fat chance in hell,' she thought with a snort.

She felt a presence behind her and immediately tensed. An arm wrapped around her waist, gently applying pressure to pull her back. Kagome resisted for a moment. The arm stopped moving, waiting for her reaction. Without thinking, Kagome leaned back against the strong chest behind her, the arm draped about her molding to hold her close. She raised her head, turning it slightly to the side as she gazed into amber eyes.

"Does it upset you?" Sesshomaru whispered, dropping his face until he was inches from her.

His eyes flickered from her own blue orbs to her lips, trying to decide which looked more tempting at the moment. Her eyes, shining and full of life, captured him and sucked him into her presence. There were times where he did not notice his surrounds as he lost himself in her eyes. But her lips filled him with something different: Lust and desire. The full, ruby appendages memorized him and made him long to touch them. He could feel his body react as he remembered their taste. However, he could not forget their intoxicating combination, when he had them both. Sesshomaru remembered their sweet taste and how they swelled under his own when he kissed them. And as he lay inside her, the way her eyes glazed over in passion as he tended to her needs. There was something about this woman that he could not name.

"Wouldn't it bother you?" she responded, subconsciously licking her lips as his breath heated hers.

"Hai, it would," he answered silkily, moving even closer to Kagome. "I would not tolerate it."

"Then why must you do this to me?" she asked, lowering her eyes to his parted lips.

Sesshomaru did not answer. Instead, he quickly closed the gap between them, crushing her lips beneath his own. He grunted slightly at the contact, the warm silk of her lips driving him into an almost feral state. His arm tightened around her as he tilted his neck, moving his lips against hers hungrily. His tongue darted out, caressing her lips and enticing them to open. After a few passes, she opened, allowing the hot cavern of her mouth to become rediscovered by Sesshomaru. He dove in deeply, becoming aroused and needy with each kiss. Slowly, his arms came up, roving over her stomach and hips causing Kagome to moan.

Suddenly, Kagome jerked back, breaking off their fiery kisses. Kagome's wide eyes stared up at Sesshomaru, her lips parted, wet, and swollen as she panted. Sesshomaru growled at the loss, the sight before him causing his need to develop even more. He grabbed her, lowering his head to regain her taste once more.

"No," she huskily whispered, despite the slightly glassy expression of her eyes.

"No?" he questioned pulling against her again.

No, Sesshomaru. Don't," she responded, twisting to get out of his grasp.

Scowling, Sesshomaru released her, turning away quickly. He closed his eyes and took deep breaths, trying to contain his urges. He could hear her heavy breathing and still feel her warmth. It was not helping his condition. She had said no. As much as he wanted to continue, she had still said no and he must respect that. He would not rape her. He would not sink that low. Kami, how he wanted her!

Opening his eyes, he began to walk away as she called out to him, "Where are you going?"

"Do you wish for me to stay?" he inquired as he made his way to the door.

"I…."

Sighing, Sesshomaru paused at the door. There would be other times for this. He was feeling particularly generous at the time. "Kagome?"

"Yes?"

He opened the door, walking half way out before softly saying, "I would not take your restrictions too seriously."

And then he was gone, shutting the door to the wide eyed, jaw dropped expression of the shocked Kagome.

* * *

A/N: It's done! WOOOOOO! It took me long enough, ne? Sorry about the delay, I have had too much stuff to do for school. I hope to get back to my regular routine, but don't get offended if I start to take longer – classes are getting more demanding. Anyway, let me know how I am doing! 


	21. Chapter 21

A First for Everything

Chapter 21

"What's up, slut?"

With a deep rooted scowl spreading across her face, her eyes narrowed dangerously at the words spoken. Blue orbs flashed with fury and she inhaled deeply to regain her fleeing composure. She resisted the urge to growl at the stupid man behind her. Hands clenched into tiny fists at her sides, wanting to connect with his face despite the fact that she knew she would not hit him. 'Or would I' she thought. Squaring her shoulders, she slowly turned to face the man behind her. 'Did he just say that?' she thought to herself as she met the amber eyes of her agent.

"What did you just call me?" she growled out in a low voice?

Inuyasha gulped as he saw the dangerous glare that shone from her eyes. He did not think that she would become so offended by his words. He took an involuntary step backwards as she moved towards him. Somehow, her slight form still managed to intimidate him. 'Think of a good excuse! Think of a good excuse!" his mind screamed. His own eyes widened as she continued to move closer to his body. His shocked amber eyes noticed her clenched fists, causing him to think, "Is she really going to hit me?"

Quickly covering his shock with mock anger, Inuyasha snapped back, "Feh, you heard me."

In a second, Inuyasha felt a small hand connect with the back of his head. Wincing at the slight stinging that the action brought, he ducked his head, bringing his own hand up to protectively cover the spot that Kagome had hit. "Damn, Kagome!" Inuyasha snapped. "What the fuck was that for?"

"What do you think? You just called me a slut, moron!" Kagome retorted angrily, disbelieving that Inuyasha did not realize what he had said.

"Don't get your panties all in a bundle! You didn't have to hit me!" Inuyasha yelled, rubbing the back of his head for emphasis.

Snorting and rolling her eyes, Kagome crossed her arms in front of her chest. "It serves your right. Don't ever call me a slut again, Mutt! What did I ever do to you?"

Inuyasha's jaw dropped open in confusion. What the hell was going on? He could not believe that Kagome was making such a big deal over such a small incident. After all, there were probably worse things he could say to her. 'I wonder how she would react if I called her Fluffy's bitch,' he thought, 'or cunt…Actually, I don't think that I want to know.'

"Feh! Don't get your panties in a bundle, damnit! Shit! I was just asking what was up!" Inuyasha continued to yell, determined to win an argument for once. His face immediately scrunched into confusion. His head flung upwards, his long silver strands sprawling out with the action. "Wait a minute," he muttered alarmingly. "Did you just call me a mutt?"

Kagome rolled her eyes at her agent, sighing with agitation. 'I did, didn't I? Maybe I have been around Fluffykins for too long. But still, it took him long enough,' she thought. Narrowing her eyes at Inuyasha, she snapped, "So what? You called me a slut!"

Inuyasha's hand fell away from his head, leaving the defensive position it was in. Snorting angrily, his eyes flashed with annoyance and frustration. Why was she getting so upset? After all, she called him stupid all the time. "Isn't it true? You were the one that spread your le…"

Kagome's head once again connected with Inuyasha's skull, cracking with a slightly harder force. He grunted in shock, surprised that she would indeed hit him that hard. It had almost been enough to cause him a headache. Inuyasha began to rear back from Kagome in hopes of escaping the range of her hand. However, her delicate fingers latched onto his ear, twisting it lightly and preventing him from moving any further.

"Don't you ever say that!" she scolded instantly, twisting his lobe slightly more for emphasis. "That was rude and uncalled for! You have no right to say that. And don't forget that I am the one that pays you. It wouldn't be hard for me to find another agent, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha muttered something incoherent to Kagome, but she could make out the word bitch in his sentence.

"Apologize," Kagome commanded in a motherly tone. Her anger was fading but she could not allow him to talk to her in such a manner. He might say that in the wrong place at the wrong time, and begin a slew of unwanted tabloid attention.

"But, Kagome," Inuyasha whined only to be cut off by another sharp twist.

"Hey, that hurt wench!"

"Say your sorry!" Kagome repeated. "I am not letting go until I hear the magic word."

"Bitch?"

Another twist. "No, you idiot!" Kagome retorted in shock. Was he really that slow?

"Feh! Fine! I'm sorry! Are you happy now?" Inuyasha shouted, pulling against her hold, but ultimately causing himself more pain.

Smirking, Kagome nodded and dropped her hold upon his ear. Inuyasha straightened himself, rubbing his ear in caressing motions. He glared at his client warily and with protest, but he knew that he wasn't really angry with her. After all, she had not really hurt him. He mumbled a few curses to himself, praying Kagome wouldn't hear and punish him once again. 'Damn, she is worse than my mother was,' he thought.

"That will do. I don't think that I could get anything better out of you short threatening your Ramen supply," Kagome said, turning her back to the young, silver haired man.

"Leave the Ramen out of this!" was the exasperated reply that rang out through the floor, causing the office's workers to look over in confusion.

"Come on, Yasha," Kagome answered good-heartedly, her eyes shining in laughter. "We will be late for the interview if we don't hurry."

* * *

"All right, Miss Higurashi, make sure that you speak clearly so that the microphones can pick up everything that you say. Also, try not to turn your back to the camera…" 

Kagome's face immediately paled as the word camera struck in her mind. Her pulse jumped a bit as anxiety began to lace through her body. Her eyes widened into large saucers, her mouth falling open to gawk at the technical worker that was addressing her.

"W-what?" she stammered out. "This is going to be taped?"

The young man chuckled at Kagome's reaction, always loving the reactions of first time camera appearances. "Yes, it is," he replied.

"What! Nobody told me this! Inuyasha, why didn't you tell me!" she yelled, turning around to seek out her agent.

"Feh," Inuyasha called out from beside her. "What are you getting so fussy about now?"

Kagome turned to the man, her annoyance building all over again. Did he always have to leave something important out of the picture? Inuyasha, on the other hand, was calm and collected as he stared down at Kagome. His arms were folded across his chest as he leaned against a podium that rested near the camera. His shoulders were slumped in boredom as he unconsciously tapped his fingers against his side.

"Don't you think it would have been nice to let me know about this?" Kagome asked in a panic-laden voice.

"I didn't think it would matter," Inuyasha replied without a care.

"Yes, it does!"

Snorting in amusement, Inuyasha pushed himself off of the podium, easily striding over to where Kagome stood. He draped his arm across her shoulders, glancing down into her fearful blue eyes. Smiling at the woman, he gave her shoulders a small squeeze of reassurance. In response, Kagome sighed, letting herself lean against Inuyasha's supportive frame.

"You'll be fine. If I would have thought you couldn't do it, I wouldn't have allowed it. Neither would Sesshomaru," he told her softly.

Kagome stiffened slightly at the name of her publisher. Wasn't he supposed to be here as well? Why didn't he show up yet? Did he decide not to come? Kagome swallowed, pulling herself away from Inuyasha's hold. She had not seen him since their encounter three days ago. Kagome briefly wondered if things would be different now, or if they would be as frustrating as ever. Would he even remember what he had said to her the other night?

"Speaking of the devil," Kagome said, "where is he at?"

Inuyasha shrugged his shoulders, scowling slightly at her inquiry. He still wasn't happy about his brother's treatment of Kagome, and her curiosity of his presence wasn't a good sign. Did she really want to see the ice ball?

"I don't know," he shortly responded. "He'll get here when he gets here."

"Excuse me," the cheerful voice of a young employee called out. "It is almost time to begin the interview. We will need to hook you up to a microphone now, Miss Higurashi."

She was lead away from Inuyasha, ushered by several employees to two plush chairs that were centered towards the center of the studio. They hovered about her, hooking her up to a microphone and applying last minute touches to her appearance. She glanced around her, eagerly searching for the familiar faces of the silver haired brothers. The roving hands of the employees made her uncomfortable, and she wished that she could have some comfort through this experience.

As quickly as the employees arrived, they disappeared, leaving Kagome alone in the chair. A man appeared in front of her, the man she recognized that would conduct the interview. He smiled gently at her, reassuring her that everything would work out alright. He sauntered over slowly, a small folder in his hand that surely held the list of questions that he would be asking. When he approached her, he held out his hand for her to shake.

"Hello, there, Miss Higurashi. My name is Dikita Himulta and I will be conducting the interview. Just try and relax," he said calmly, uncaring that numerous people were watching the encounter. His time-worn brown eyes boringly glanced over her before turning away. It was clear to her that he had been doing this for many years.

"I'll try, Mr. Himulta. I'll try," Kagome responded, her blue eyes still frantically searching the room.

"And cameras roll in 5…4…3…"

'Oh, shit!" Kagome's mind screamed. 'I don't think that I am ready for this! And leave it to Inuyasha to waste all of our prep time arguing with me instead of going over questions with me! Note to self: Make sure to call Inuyasha an idiot!'

"…2…1…"

With a deep inhaling breath, Kagome straightened her back, turning her head slightly so that she could pay attention to Himulta, but still keep an eye on the people in the studio. That is when she saw a flash of silver move and shimmer in the background. Forgetting where she was, she turned her head away once again, eyes widening as her mouth parted slightly.

"…and we're rolling!"

Kagome was vaguely aware of Himulta talking beside her in a calm, energetic tone, introducing the audience to the purpose and guest of the interview. The fact the he said her name did not faze her. No. Instead, all she could register was the devilishly handsome man standing rigidly beside the camera. He seemed more like a prop as he stood there, an effigy of calm perfection. The disturbing gilded eyes reached across the distance, pulling her into another world, as intense as if they were millimeters from her own. His thin lips did not move, but his lean body spoke to her in volumes, telling her to carefully pick her words and not to be tricked into something that would later become her downfall. Yes. The man that had brushed her off so many times before and seemingly used her was now there when she needed him. Sesshomaru Tashio would be her support through her time of need.

The questions began to roll off of the interviewer's tongue, and she answered them without a thought, barely aware that she was doing so. She was trained upon his eyes and body, tracing over every line of his body. With every answer that she gave, she carefully judged his reaction. The slight stiffening of his body or minute softening gave her the permission to proceed and encouraged her with her correct, though somewhat vague, responses.

Time seemed to be nothing, melting away from the vision that she was trapped in. It seemed as though Sesshomaru only had eyes for her right now and wanted to nudge her along into success. Was this really true?

Before she realized what was happening, she heard a loud voice call out, "That's a wrap!"

Several people around her clapped, the noise breaking the spell that Sesshomaru had created. Kagome blinked several times, be body loosening as she turned her head to look at Himulta. He was smiling broadly, holding out his hand to her. She accepted dazedly, allowing him to help her from the seat and congratulate her. Another person slapped her on the shoulder encouragingly, helping her remove the microphone from her clothes. All she could do was smile weakly and allow herself to be helped along. Finally, they lead her off of the platform, leading her towards where the golden eyed man stood patiently.

She approached him slowly, locking his gaze with hers. She stopped inches away from him, waiting for him to make the next move. And he did.

Grasping her elbow gently in his hand, he began to lead her through the crowd of people. Some smiled and thanked her on her way, but Sesshomaru lead her too quickly for Kagome to properly thank the people in return. He opened the door to the studio, stealing her away from them without saying a single word. Neither was aware of the other set of wary yellow eyes that watched their hasty departure.

Sesshomaru guided her through a narrow white corridor leading to an elevator. His eyes drifted down to the short, raven haired beauty that allowed herself to be piloted to wherever he wished. He had been memorized by the way she eloquently talked, and sucked in by her trusting stare. He had been shocked that she was able to pick up on his communication to her. Few were capable of it. He had wanted nothing more to whisk her away from everyone else in the room. No one there was worthy of her presence. Sesshomaru silently stopped her beside the elevator, staying quiet as he waited for the elevator doors to open and seclude them. After a moment, he got his wish.

They stepped into the elevator, but Sesshomaru did not break his contact. Instead, he pulled her in front of him, her back brushing against his chest, her silken hair tickling against his neck. Neither said a word as the elevator began to move.

"Sesshomaru," she finally whispered.

Grunting, he wrapped his arm fully around her, using the other to grasp her chin. He tilted her head to the side. Glancing into her eyes, he paused for a moment before closing his eyes and moving in to devour her lips.

The sweet taste of her lips drove him into a desire for more. His arm tightened as he moved over her lips once more, straining his neck to allow better access to their softness. Cautiously, it was Kagome's own tongue that touched his lips first, making him growl softly in approval. His lips opened readily, allowing his own tongue to dart out and meet with hers. He felt her tremble in his arms as the warm appendages fused together.

When he pulled away, he could not help but push her hair aside and brush his moist lips over the sensitive skin of her neck. "Kagome," he muttered against her. "I cannot take you here."

She shuttered. "What?"

He growled again, not in anger, but in frustration that he had to wait to take her. "I will not take you here. Come with me," he answered huskily before sensuously licking the column of her throat.

"Alright," she answered breathily, so soft that he almost did not hear her words.

The soft chime of the doors snapped Sesshomaru to attention, his eyes glazed over in need. As Kagome began to move forward, she was stopped by Sesshomaru's arm still draped about her. He pulled her back against him, easily lifting her into his arms before quickly sauntering through the lobby and to his awaiting car.

* * *

Sesshomaru hurriedly kicked the door to his private chambers open. The petite woman in his arms softly kissed his exposed neck, bringing primal growls of need from his throat. His eyes were glazed with need as he continued on his way into the room, closing the door in the same manner that he opened it. Tightening his hold on Kagome, he lifted her higher in his arms, pulling her soft lips away from his skin. Immediately, he dropped his hold from under her knees, allowing her body to fall against his. He then returned his arm to her waist, keeping her plastered against him, feeling every curve of her body mold against his own. 

Greedily, his lips sought hers, moaning triumphantly when he found his goal. Her lips opened easily for him, the warm, sweet cavern of her mouth connecting with his. Their tongues clashed together, the slick taste almost bringing the proud man to his knees. Slowly, he stepped backwards with Kagome still in his arms. Feeling the edge of the bed connect with their forms, he leaned forward, leaving both to fall forward onto the sleek silk sheets. As they fell, Sesshomaru released Kagome, using his arms to brace himself above, but still on, her arching body.

* * *

Oh! Thought you were going to get that lemon, huh? Sorry, but I'm not taking that chance anymore. If you want it you can find it at (minus the spaces of course!)http: kagsess. eternal- adoration. net/

Or just try A Single Spark under the name **Nival Rose**

if it doesn't work for some reason, let me know!

A/N: Done! Damn, that took me a while, but I finally got it done! I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. Let me know how to you liked everything. And I want to thank all of those that support this story and nominated it for the A Single Spark annual awards. 6 nominations…that's a lot! I am glad that you enjoy this story so much! Thanks!


	22. Chapter 22

A First for Everything

Chapter 22

A hazy, golden eye cracked open slowly to the darkness of the room. It blinked casually, allowing itself to naturally adjust to the low lighting that surrounded him. Eventually, the stunning orb roved over to the edge of his large bed, seeking for the digital clock, lifting his head slightly to obtain a better view. The little clock illuminated the time to him. It was only 7:43 in the evening.

With a grunt, his head sunk back into the silken pillow of his bed, crushing the silver strands that piled beneath him during that action. Physically, he was still tired. After all, he and Kagome had managed to unite two other times before surrendering to sleep. However, mentally he was fresh and ready to rise and analyze what was still left of the day. Sesshomaru did not know if he wanted to arise, for his body still protested, his limbs sore and strained.

Despite his wish to drift back into sleep, a slight shifting at his side prevented him from doing so. Soft flesh pressed against his own muscular form, tender breasts gliding across his chest as the female sought to become more comfortable. The motion kept him awake, making him very aware of the naked body beside him as well as his own naked form. He bit back a growl of desire, mentally cursing himself for becoming aroused once more. Sesshomaru shifted himself as well, seeking to ease the pressure of her body and escape the building temptation that was rising within his body. However, it seemed as if Kagome had other plans.

She slightly moaned in disappointment as he eased his body from hers, a scowl forming on her well structured face as she remained asleep. She shivered briefly from the heat that had been removed from her. Kagome leaned forward, once again placing herself upon Sesshomaru. Reaching up with her arms, she draped them over his waist, her slender fingers falling upon his lower back, lazily tracing patterns into his white skin. This action pushed her closer into Sesshomaru, her body flush against his own. She sighed in happiness, dropping her face to press into the warm expanse of his chest. Her silken hair teased him as the ends brushed across him in various places, softer and finer than any silk available in the world. Kagome rubbed her nose against the flesh, sending a tremor up Sesshomaru's spine as her hands continued to send flares of arousal through his body. She mumbled incoherent words into him, her sweet tones reaching his ears as the slight rumbles played across him. Sighing in defeat, Sesshomaru guided his head closer to hers, brining his arms up to loosely wrap around her nude form, closing his eyes once again.

He rested peacefully for a few moments before his eyes sprung open, wide…and actually showing some emotion. Shock was evident in their size, the intense color deepening slightly as his body became rigid and straight. 'What in the hell am I doing?' he thought to himself. His gaze drifted down, staring at Kagome strangely, as she continued to sleep peacefully.

Since when did the great Sesshomaru, this royal person, this so-called Lord of the Fluff, ever allow himself to remain in bed with a woman and allow her to sleep beside him? Since when did he ever permit them to drape themselves over his body and agree to adorn his limbs over her body? This was not tolerable. If someone would get word of this, it would surely haunt him until his death, particularly if that half-wit of a brother discovered this.

He scowled at the thought. Was he perhaps growing soft with his old age? 'Never,' he thought. '28 is far from being feeble minded and weak. I am still as ruthless as ever.' Pulling back, he lifted his arms from her body, attempting to remove himself from the room. Desire and temptation was one thing, however, he did not want this woman to obtain the impression of feelings. But did he feel anything for her? If he didn't, why did he not immediately realize his actions? And why did he demand her presence and continually only bed her?

"Damn it," he growled softly.

With that action, Kagome groaned as she shifted, finally rolling off of Sesshomaru. All of his thoughts fled as he watched the woman move across his sheets. She raised her arms above her head, stretching her body and arching her back with a content sigh. Her breasts rose and fell, her smooth flesh peaking from the sheets and leaving the sight bare to his gaze. Sesshomaru felt desire begin to grow through him once again as she did so.

Slowly, her eyes opened, the blue eyes blinking in adjustment. She rolled her head to the side, her black hair falling about her and draping over her alabaster skin. As she met Sesshomaru's eyes, surprise was evident, obviously not used to awaking with Sesshomaru by her side and staring at her. However, after a moment, her eyes softened and she smiled lightly.

"Good morning," she said.

"It is far from morning, woman," Sesshomaru retorted tonelessly. "It is nearly 8 at night. I feel that qualifies as evening."

Kagome's smile immediately curved into a frown, her bright eyes flashing over once with fire. "Well, don't we have to be technical? I just got up, Fluffy. It is still the morning to me, regardless of the actual time."

Sesshomaru growled before he pounced upon her. Kagome found herself pinned beneath Sesshomaru's lean body, his hands holding hers above her head as her body pressed against his. He leaned his head down to hers, the silver strands cascading in a domino effect to frame his face…and block her vision from anything but his scowling face. She blinked up at him, confused and shocked. Her body shuttered as he moved slightly against her. What was he up to?

"Fluffy?" he questioned darkly. "I would refrain from calling me such a thing unless you desire to be punished."

Kagome scoffed at the man above her, pulling her hands, trying to remove them from his grasp. "Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed," she said sarcastically, still attempting to get away from him. "It was a joke. You don't have to get so bent out of shape. No wonder why no one wants to be around you."

Sesshomaru snarled at the woman, his eyes flashing dangerously. He swooped down the remaining distance between their bodies, sculpting his body onto hers as his mouth crushed hers. Kagome immediately gave up her fight, surrendering to the demanding pressure of Sesshomaru's lips. She opened her mouth, granting him all the access that he wanted. Their tongue's met as the kiss continued, making Kagome moan out at the sensations it was creating. Sesshomaru nudged open her legs as he continued to lick and nip at her lips and tongue. As they spread for him, Sesshomaru slid his leg in between them. His leg moved up until his knee met the soft folds of her womanhood. Erotically, he rubbed her folds with his knee, making Kagome wither and buck against him in response.

Suddenly, Sesshomaru released her mouth and still his leg. He leaned up from her, smirking as he saw Kagome's flushed and panting figure. Her lips were parted, her eyes glazed with moans of disappointment tearing from her. She frowned slightly, trying to rise towards him. However, his hands still held her down. She moved her hips, attempting to recreate the friction at her sex. But Sesshomaru pulled his knee back, breaking the contact.

"It seems that someone does wish to be around me. Ne, Kagome?" Sesshomaru asked huskily in low baritones.

Kagome gasped, blinking as her eyes began to loose their misty, lustful quality. Rolling her eyes at the man above her, she pulled at his hands once again. He allowed her hands to be freed from his grasp. Kagome instantly pushed at his bare chest, grunting while she used enough force to move his larger body. Sesshomaru allowed his body to fall backwards, letting the soft mattress support himself. Kagome rolled off of the bed, stretching as she rose.

"Hmpf," she said as she began to reach for his clothes. "Not when you're being an asshole."

A pale eyebrow rose as he turned his head to the side to glance at the woman. He watched her as she shimmied on her undergarments. He found himself fascinated by her movements. He licked his lips before rolling to his side and propping himself up on his elbow.

'How odd,' he thought as he continued to watch her change. 'I do believe that this is the first time I watched a woman rise from my bed. It is the first time I had conversed with them after waking as well.' However, for some reason, it was not as strange to him as he thought. He felt at ease as he watched her, not annoyed or disgusted as he had felt after sleeping with all of the other females he had experienced. Why was this one so different?

"Cleanse yourself before we go to dinner," Sesshomaru suddenly spoke up calmly, surprising even himself with the comment.

Kagome halted her actions, her head turning around to peer at the man oddly. She furrowed her eyebrows in confusion before stuttering out, "N-Nani?"

"Clean yourself. You will not appear dirty in public," he repeated, pushing himself off of the bed and making his way to his closet.

"Dinner? Public?" she asked, still confused. "What are you talking about?"

Sesshomaru snorted and pursed his lips. "Are you not hungry?"

Kagome jerked her head upwards. "Well, yes…"

"Then we shall attend dinner. Go freshen yourself," Sesshomaru commanded before disappearing into the depths of his closet.

* * *

She sat quietly, her eyes diverted to the soft, white fabric of the tablecloth. In her uneasiness, she smoothed away the barely visible wrinkles of her clothing. Sighing, she brought her hand up to tuck her loose hair behind her ear. Quickly, she darted her eyes towards her dinning partner before turning back towards the table. Why was this so different? She has been in his presence before. 'Hell, he's seen me naked for Kami's sake!' she thought. So why did she feel as if this was something more?

"Do not act as if you do not know me, Kagome," a deep voice sounded, drawing her attention.

She glanced to her dinning partner once more, noticing that he had raised a thin eyebrow to her behavior. The beginnings of a smirk traced his sensual lips as he stared at her. He was the epitome of calmness, unaffected by her presence and others. It did not seem that anything was unusual to him, so therefore she was just over reacting. Right? She quickly recovered, snorting lightly, and raising her own eyebrow in a silent challenge.

"Perhaps I do not know you, Sesshomaru," Kagome replied.

"Your logic is far from reasonable. It is quite obvious that you know me. If you did not, why would you be seated here?" he answered calmly.

'Did he just set himself up?' "Perhaps this is a blind date, set up by friends. We would not know each other, ne? Or perhaps this is a business meeting. After all, I did not know Inuyasha at our first meeting, nor do I think that you know all of your business engagements at events," Kagome shot back confidently, smirking. 'This is too easy.'

Sesshomaru frowned. She did have a point. It had been foolish of himself to say such a thing. However, Kagome did not have to know his mistake.

"This could be true. However, we are both aware of our previous experience and encounters. This would only seem as a first date to outsiders," Sesshomaru covered, inwardly gloating at his clever response.

'Date? Did he say date!' Kagome thought. Her mind reeled in thought, trying to distinguish what Sesshomaru had really meant by his words. Was it possible that he was no longer going to use her? Or was he really using her in the first place? Didn't Inuyasha say that he slept with a girl once and then got rid of her? So that would mean that he was breaking his rule. In other words, were they actually having some sort of relationship, as off as it was?

Kagome took a deep breath, blinking once before responding. "So you are aware of what we did? And here I thought that you were just using me for the mind-blowing sex," Kagome said teasingly. "Does that mean to think about it?"

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed. She was hitting a tender spot that he did not wish to discuss. Damn this woman. She was clever, and at this moment, he did not care for her witty intellect. Smoothly, Sesshomaru leaned onto the table, lowering his gaze as he did so. His intense eyes met Kagome's, locking for yet another time that day. 'This seems to be occurring more often,' Sesshomaru dwelled. 'Why is it that I cannot seem to break her trance like all of the others?'

"Perhaps. Perhaps not. How far would you go to discover that answer?" he asked smoothly and seductively.

'Very far.' "I would go no where," she answered in a huff, crossing her arms in front of her chest. Kagome did not even notice that she had begun to relax during their playful banter.

Sesshomaru leaned back in his chair once again, satisfied with the results. It was merely too easy to work this woman into a state of agitation…or in this case, denial. Elegantly, his hand reached out, grasping the slender wine glass between his fingers. It slowly rose to his lips, the red liquid swirling delicately as it moved according to his touch. His eyes stared directly at Kagome's face, watching the strings of emotions fly across her face.

"If you insist, Kagome," Sesshomaru responded before taking a sip of the luxurious wine.

They were currently sitting in the private and fairly secluded section of the restaurant, Cassio. Although the restaurant was not one of his usual five stars, it was still of excellent quality. He preferred this setting when he was out of informal occasions, and not posed with the task of entertaining and impressing important and wealthy clients and women. Another reason why he had chosen this location was due to the fact that there were fewer chances of the paparazzi arriving at this restaurant. He did not have to want to face them. After all, this was the first time that he had ever brought a woman to a place such as this. 'I hope that this woman sincerely recognizes how privileged she is at this moment,' Sesshomaru thought with a snort.

Kagome smiled wickedly at Sesshomaru, causing his triumphant mental victory to temporarily pause. What was she up to? She gracefully tipped her head to the side, her bright eyes playing stealthily upon Sesshomaru's senses. 'Damn it,' he thought to himself.

"Insist, Sesshomaru? Do I really do that? I was under the impression that you were the one with the insisting, while I merely provided the consent," Kagome easily and silkily replied, her mouth breaking into a wide grin with her remark.

The glass of wine, still continently located in Sesshomaru's hand, quickly rose to his mouth, allowing him to take a long sip of the beverage. He had not been expecting that one. She was certainly becoming craftier. He would have to watch himself from now one. Kagome caught on quickly to his little games and words – she would be a formidable opponent one day.

"Is that so," Sesshomaru answered carelessly. "If I remember correctly, you were the one that approached me first."

"True," Kagome responded, still smiling. "But, if you remember correctly, you were the one to make the first sexual advances, and the first to touch." She laughed lightly, unable to contain herself at Sesshomaru's hard look. Quickly, she continued onward. "But really, do we have to talk about this all the time? There must be something else to discuss. Perhaps you could tell me about the progress of my publishing, and what comes next."

Sesshomaru quickly downed his wine, roughly placing the glass back upon the table. "I suppose so," he mumbled out, unhappy that she had once again made a valid point that he could not refute. 'Damn her,' he thought. At the musical sound of Kagome's laughter, he barked out roughly, "Waiter, bring me another glass immediately."

* * *

A young man sat quietly by the entrance of a popular restaurant. He played absentmindedly with the camera that hung around his neck. It was a dull, uneventful night. He did not know why he chose to sit by this place – it seemed obvious that nothing of interest was going to happen any time soon. A sigh escaped his lips. He had wanted this to be his chance to prove himself. This was supposed to be his big break, capturing a moment that would surely prove himself to the others of his industry. His hand reached up to his head, scratching the back of his head lazily.

"This sucks," he muttered out loud.

It was then that a young couple emerged from the doors, smiling and walking confidently. The man had his arm wrapped loosely around the woman's waist. As the woman walked beside him, she placed her small, pale hand delicately upon the man's arm, seemingly securing his touch. Then the tall, elegant man leaned down, whispering words into the woman's ears. She raised an eyebrow at the sentence, stifling a laugh and shaking her head.

The young photographer smiled to himself. Yes, this was the moment he had been waiting for. He recognized the man instantly. He was a very important and influential man. But who was the woman? She looked familiar as well, but he could not instantly recall her name. He raked his brain, searching for connections and clues that would give away her identity. After a moment, his eyes lit up with glee, his mouth breaking into a wide smile. Oh yes, he did remember her. This was very good, very good indeed.

Laughing to himself, he raised the camera, adjusting the settings before snapping away as the couple continued to walk and talk, unaware to his presence. He followed the couple with the camera until both disappeared into the limousine that was waiting for them.

Rising from his spot, he instantly took off, eager to get back to his office and develop the photos. "This is way too good to be true," he said as he moved. "Wait until the others get a hold of this!"

* * *

TBC…

A/N: Ahh, another chapter done! I'm sorry that this took so long, but midterms were kicking me in the ass! But on sad news, **I think that there will only be about 3-4 more chapters of this story.** I do not want to draw out this story for too long, for I feel that it would make it seem unnatural and plagued with bad luck. **Perhaps I will write a sequel, if I get a good idea or have enough support for one.** But do not fear, I think you will enjoy the end of the story…I am already getting eager to write it!

**Thank you to everyone that nominated this story** **for the annual awards on A Single Spark!**…6 different categories! I never thought that anyone would like this story so much!

**Also, I posted a link for the unedited chapters of the story in my profile. Hopefully this will solve everyone's problems with the links in the chapters. But, if there is still a problem, feel free to email me.**

Let me know how you like this chapter!


	23. Chapter 23

A First for Everything

Chapter 23

Kagome hummed to herself as she walked through the grocery store. A light smiled graced her features as she moved throughout the isles with a small red basket swaying rhythmically from her arm. Her blue eyes scanned the shelves, looking for anything that she could use for the upcoming week. She was in a good mood that morning. The interview two days ago had been amazing, leaving her feeling as she had left a good impression for herself and the upcoming debut of her novel. The rest of that day, and evening, had worked out for her as well. She blushed innocently as flashes of intimate moments revisited her. Even though she had given into to the handsome man that she so wished to fight, she was pleased. After all, who could not like the affectionate attention of a stunningly good looking man?

The soft, classical ring of her cell phone caught her attention as she walked. Stopping, she reached into her purse absentmindedly, bringing the small piece of plastic to her ear.

"Hello?"

"Kagome?" a quiet, feminine voice questioned.

Kagome smiled. She recognized the voice as Sango's. 'She's probably calling to tell me about her evening with Miroku,' she thought. 'I knew those two would get along!'

"How are you, Sango?" Kagome asked cheerfully as she continued to walk through the store.

"Where did you go the other night?" Sango questioned, ignoring Kagome's inquiry.

"Huh?" Kagome responded, slightly confused. Her nose crinkled as she thought. 'What does she mean…oh, yeah. I left with Sesshomaru without telling her.'

"I went out," Kagome responded vaguely, wishing to lead her friend on for a while. She knew that Sango would hassle her about being with him, and want to know all of the details.

"Did you go out with Tashio?" Sango said timidly.

A frown marred her features. How did Sango know? She was taking all the fun out of this conversation. "Yes, I did. How did you know? Is it that obvious?"

Silence was her answer. Kagome stopped walking once again, unaware that she was standing in the middle of the store's isle. Why wasn't Sango responding? It was one thing that she knew, but why wasn't she asking Kagome questions? Why wasn't she interested in the why, the where, and the how?

"Sango?" Kagome asked softly, her pulse beginning to quicken. "What's wrong?"

She could hear a slight sigh of doubt. This action immediately put Kagome on her guard. Her back stiffened as her hand began to tremble slightly. Her eyes became clouded with worry and tension. What was going on?

"Kagome, I…" Sango began sympathetically.

"What is it?" Kagome asked quickly, trying her best to keep her voice calm and steady. "Did he say something?" 'I'll kill that bastard!' she thought.

"Well, not exactly…"

"What does that mean? Did he or didn't he?" Kagome snapped as her eyes began to fill with anger.

"Have you seen this mornings _Scoop_?" was the quiet question.

"No," she replied slowly. 'This is not good,' she thought franticly. 'This is not good!'

"So you don't know…"

"Don't know what?" she interrupted.

"Kagome," Sango said sorrowfully. "Look, I'm sorry, but maybe you should go see what's in it…"

Swift strides began to carry Kagome as she pivoted and began to walk towards the registers where the tabloids were held. "I'll call you back, Sango," Kagome muttered as she hung up her phone, ignoring the protests from the other line. Her eyes were trained upon the stands, seeing nothing else but those papers. As she approached, her eyes began to bulge from their sockets. 'This can't be true,' she thought. Her heart pounded against her chest, screaming in anguish. The bright blue eyes scanned the articles with sorrow before flaming into anger and defiance. There it was; the magazine that she was to see. It lay in front of her, mocking her with its presence.

_The Novelist and the Publisher?_

_Is This a Budding Romance?_

_Tashio Denies Any Claims of a Relationship_

"That bastard," Kagome hissed as she grabbed the issue from the stand. She brought it to her face, her trembling hands crushing the delicate paper. "I'll kill him."

Whirling towards the door, Kagome began to make her way from the store, the offensive article still clutched desperately in her hands. However, a timid voice called out to her before she could leave.

"Excuse me, ma'am, but you can't take that unless you pay for it," a cashier called to her.

Narrowing her eyes in a deadly fashion, Kagome turned to the young cashier who gulped in fear at the sight of Kagome's anger. She slithered forward to the register. Flinging the paper down unto the conveyer belt, Kagome slammed her hand upon the belt as well.

"Very well," Kagome bit out. "I'll pay." Reaching into her purse, Kagome grabbed her wallet, muttering to herself as she flipped through the dividers, looking for the cash that she knew was there. Finally, she fished out a few dollars, flinging them onto the belt in frustration. "There," she said before picking up the magazine once again. "Have a great day."

* * *

Inuyasha groaned as his phone continued to ring. He rolled over in his bed, resting upon his side as he glared at the machine that was interrupting his sleep. His silver hair stuck up in various places and his eyes were still half hooded in tiredness. He continued to stare at the phone, willing it to stop ringing. Moments later the noise stopped, and he grinned to himself as he shut his eyes.

"I should do that more often," he muttered.

However, he did not get to rest for long. The phone immediately began to ring again, causing Inuyasha to bolt up in bed wide eyed. "Fuck," he yelled as he placed a hand on the smooth, bare skin over his heart. His head turned to the phone once again, glaring daggers into the plastic.

"This better be fucking worth it," he muttered as he leaned across his mattress to pick up the receiver. "Yeah?" he answered.

"Inuyasha," stated the hard, angry voice over the line.

Inuyasha blinked in confusion. The voice sounded familiar; however, there was an edge to it that made him doubt the identity of the owner. His hand came up to his head, running through the strands in a soothing manner, but ended up becoming caught in the tangles.

"Kags?" he asked as he tugged upon his hair, trying to free his hands from their trap.

"I want a new publisher," she declared.

"Huh?" Inuyasha replied. He temporarily forgot about the trapped hand in his hair in the confusion that he felt. 'What the fuck is going on?' he thought. "What the hell are you talking about, Kags?"

"I want out of that damned contract," she replied, her voice still hard and angry.

"Are you shitting me? What the fuck is going on?" Inuyasha retaliated, growing frustrated from the lack of answers.

"Just do it," she said, her voice raising.

"Did that bastard do something to you?" he asked, ripping his hand from his head and hopping out of bed. 'I'll kill the fluffy fucker!'

She sighed over the line. "Yash, don't ask. Please, just do it for me."

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes. "Kags, I can't do anything unless I know what happened. You have to tell me," he pleaded.

Kagome snorted, which was followed by a cynical laugh. "I don't have to tell you. You can read all about it in the god damn _Scoop_. Just get it done," she said resentfully.

"What!" he screamed, his eyes nearly bulging from their sockets. "What are you talking about?" he asked. However, Kagome was already gone from the phone. "Shit, fuck, piss!"

Grabbing a pair of jeans that were lying on the floor, Inuyasha hurriedly threw them on, dressing quickly as he continued to swear. Grabbing a set of keys and his wallet, Inuyasha ran from his room, determined to find his asshole of a brother and figure out what exactly was going on.

* * *

The dark haired woman sighed as she hit the end button on her cell phone. She stared at the phone before hitting the redial button. As the ringing began, she started to pace the floor, tugging at her white tank top in frustration. "Come on, answer your phone," she muttered. This was the sixth time that she had called the number, and it was the sixth time that she had received no answer.

She skimmed through the papers that she had picked up from the front door in time to the phone's rings. However, she stopped once her eyes found the _Scoop_ once again. This was the paper that was causing so many problems. This was the article that was changing so many things. This was the headline that brought the onslaught of distress. She picked up the paper, staring at it with unseeing eyes before closing her phone. She bowed her head, desperately trying to find a solution.

"What am I going to do," she muttered.

"What's wrong?" a smooth, masculine voice asked from behind her.

The slender woman flung her head up at the sound, startled. She had not heard the man coming. And how was she to explain what was wrong? Would he share her feelings over this? Would he worry as well? 'There's only one way to find out,' she thought as she turned to the bare-chested man.

"This is what's wrong," she said simply as she handed the dark haired man the _Scoop_.

Lavender eyes scanned over the page, widening instantly. They scanned over the same section once more, in disbelief of what the actual words were. His mouth dropped open in his shock. After a few moments of staring, he lowered the paper, turning his gaze to the lovely, raven haired woman that was perched upon his couch.

"Well, Sango," the man said, "it seems as though our friends have gotten themselves into quite a mess."

Sango nodded her head in agreement. "Yes, they have. It sounded as though Kagome was going to have a heart attack when I told her to read the paper. I haven't been able to get a hold of her since. I'm worried about her, Miroku."

Miroku sighed, moving to sit beside her on the couch. He leaned next to her, wrapping a comforting arm around her shoulders before resting his cheek upon her head. "I know, Sango. But Kagome is a strong woman. If anything, I would hate to be Sesshomaru right now. Being the target of Kagome's wrath is not a safe position."

Sango wrapped her arms around Miroku's waist, burying her head into his chest. She huffed against his skin in frustration. "Yeah, I know, but I can't stop from worrying about her. I just don't know what to do…or what she is going to do for that matter," she confessed.

Bringing a hand up to Sango's face, Miroku brushed the soft hair from her cheek in soothing strokes. "I'll tell you what. Why don't you try calling her again and then we can go get dressed. If she doesn't answer, then we can go and try to find her."

"But how do we find where she is?" Sango asked, pulling away to look at Miroku in bewilderment. "She could be anywhere."

Miroku gave a small, almost sad smile. "I think I know where she is."

Immediately, Sango sat straight up, gasping as Miroku's words hit her. "What!" she cried. "Where would she be? I mean, how?"

"Well, my lovely Sango, to find Kagome one must ask themselves one simple question: If you need to find Sesshomaru Tashio, where do you go?"

"Tokyo Productions," Sango blurted out as she sprang to her feet and began to run to the bedroom.

"Yes," Mirkou replied as he watched the woman disappear into his bedroom. "If you want to find the dragon, you must go to its lair."

* * *

The large, elegant door to his office slammed open. Sesshomaru sighed. This seemed to be happening often. What was his security and secretary good for? He paid them well enough; they could at least prevent people from barging into his office without an appointment. 'Remind me to fire the people responsible,' he thought. Slowly, he set down the pen that he was using to sign documents.

"I assume that you do not have an appointment," he claimed disinterestedly, as he raised his head from the stack of papers. However, as he raised his head, his eyes widened momentarily, shocked at who stood before him.

There, in the doorway to his office, hands planted angrily on the frame, stood a fuming Kagome. She was dressed casually with just jeans and a simple t-shirt adorning her body. Her body was rigid and she was panting heavily. Her mouth was molded into a thin, angry line, easily showing her displeasure. Her vivid cerulean eyes danced with fury, sparking and igniting alarm into those that saw her. In her left hand was a crumpled paper, stretched and wrung from her anger. From her appearance, it was no wonder why security and his secretary did not stop her. It would be foolish to approach an infuriated woman such as this.

"What is it, Miss Higarishi," Sesshomaru asked carefully.

"Oh, I see we are back on a formal basis, _Mr. Tashio_," she spat out. "And to think that you were the one that kept insisting that we were beyond that level. After all, we did sleep with each other."

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes, pursing his lips into an angry scowl. "Shut the door, _Miss Higurashi_," he responded, leaning back in his chair as he glared at the woman, expecting her to obey his command.

"And why should I do that?" he angrily countered. "It is already public news, so why bother hiding it? It's just another claim you can add to your résumé."

She relinquished her furious hold on the door, turning around so that she could face the waiting area of his office. "Guess what everyone?" she loudly asked.

The workers on his floor all turned to look at Kagome. Some looked at the spectacle with interest, while others shifted nervously, afraid of both Kagome and their boss.

'What is this woman doing?' Sesshomaru thought angrily. 'She would not dare…' Immediately, Sesshomaru leap up from behind his desk, taking long strides to reach the woman. His long hair whipped behind him in his wake, his cold eyes piercing into his workers, showing them his displeasure. Those that saw his face looked away, knowing that they would be punished if they listened to the hysterical woman.

"I," Kagome began loudly, "slept with…"

Kagome did not get to finish her words. She was yanked into the office by a firm hand and pulled into a chest. The wide door slammed shut in front of her, closing her off from the others and effectively stopping her announcement. She could hear Sesshomaru's warning growl from behind her and feel the sound rumbling from his chest.

"What are you doing?" he hissed into her ear.

"What the hell does it matter? It's not new news anymore, _Tashio_." Struggling, she attempted to free herself from Sesshomaru's grasp. She did not want to be touched by him, not now. She felt dirty and used and the fact that his touch aroused sensations in her body magnified the feelings into new heights.

"Let me go," she bit out.

"Are you going to continue your tantrum or are you going to behave yourself," Sesshomaru scolded.

Kagome snorted at his words. 'He is one to talk,' she thought. Kagome twisted her body violently, managing to wretch herself from Sesshomaru's hold. She flung herself from his chest, whirling upon her heel to face the man. Taking the paper in her hand, she shoved it against his chest, managing to push him back a step in his surprise.

"Do you want to tell me what all of this is about," she snapped.

Raising an eyebrow elegantly, Sesshomaru allowed his gaze to travel from her angry, yet still lovely, face to her tone, bare arms before they faded into the hands that were perched upon his chest. His hand went up slowly, his skin brushing against hers as he took hold of the paper. Kagome shuttered as he did so before jerking away her hand as if she was stabbed. Her breathing became even more staggered while her eyes amplified from their tapering expression.

"Very well," he muttered as he smoothed the papers slightly. Finally, his eyes traveled downwards, landing over the title that no surely had caused her distress. 'I see,' he thought, 'her anger is accounted for now.' But he still frowned as he read it. Even though this was a situation that he was far from uncommon, there was still that nagging feeling that told him this was different. Yet Sesshomaru merely steeled his expression before raising his head to look at the woman before him.

"Which part do you have trouble comprehending?" Sesshomaru asked dryly. His body tensed.

"We are in the damn paper!" she screeched.

"Yes. I am the owner of a multi-million dollar company. Photographers have followed me on many occasions. This should not come as a surprise to you," Sesshomaru replied arrogantly. He lowered his gaze.

Kagome growled. He did have a point and she hated to admit it. 'All it will do is boost his ego,' she thought. Taking a step closer, she tilted her chin upwards in silent challenge, glaring at him with her glowing eyes. "This is true," she began, "but you denied it."

"Hai. I did." He turned away. He could not look at her.

"You admit it?" she questioned. Her heart was aching. 'Be strong.'

"Did you not read the headline?" Sesshomaru countered hastily, permitting some iciness to omit from the sound. Why was this happening?

But she did not respond. Instead she lowered her gaze, no longer able to look at the snowy perfection of his mane covered back. She closed her eyes, clenching her fists, fighting the emotions that she felt inside. She had to know. She had to be sure.

"So Inuyasha was right," she muttered. It hurt to think about.

Sesshomaru's head jolted at the sound of his brother's name. A strange sensation washed over him. He did not like the sound of that half wit's name coming from her mouth. But something else bothered him as well. What exactly was it that Inuyasha told her? And how could that fool be right?

"What did my darling sibling tell you?" Sesshomaru commanded darkly. He was not happy.

"He told me," she began softly, but added trembling force as she continued, "that I was nothing to you. He told me that I was merely being used by you. I was a pawn, I was worthless, and I was merely a means for you to pleasure yourself. Inuyasha warned me. He told me that you would discard me when you were finished with me. But I didn't want to believe him because you came to me more than once. Now I know that he was right. You are nothing more than a cold bastard that does not care anything about me." Kami, why did it hurt so much? 'Don't cry now.'

Stunned, Sesshomaru stood quietly. His expression was blank, deep in thought as he digested the information that was given to him. His eyes gazed into nothing, seeing everything yet nothing at all. His hands clenched and unclenched periodically at his sides, the only sign that he was conscious.

Everything that she had said was true. All of it – he could not deny her words. He was cold and ruthless. He had used her, more than once…but why did he keep going back to her? Why was she the only one that he had touched since he met her? Did she know this? Of course, she must. After all, he did tell her so weeks ago. But did she really understand the weight of those words? Damn it, why was he even thinking like this? He growled in response.

"I see that my brother has a large mouth," Sesshomaru stated vaguely. Why did his insides feel as if they clenched?

"Is that all you have to say?" Kagome snapped heatedly, choking on the words. "Where are your normal witty, arrogant remarks? Have you nothing to defend yourself with? Maybe you're realizing that your brother is right." She didn't want it this way.

"Would my defense change anything?" His mind was clouding.

"Say something, damn it!" she cried out as the tears began to leak from her eyes. "Is this true? Is it true that you don't care for me?"

Sesshomaru took a deep breath. He could hear her sobs and racks of breath. Behind his closed eyes he could visualize her form, the desperate, wrenching sight that she would form. He had caused these tears. When had he ever heard a woman cry? His eyes opened, golden orbs peering into the empty space of his office. Drawing in a deep breath, he answered in a whisper that could almost not be heard, "Yes." Why did that feel wrong? A pain was felt in the area where he believed his heart would lay.

"Can't you face me when you say that?" she asked brokenly. She shook her head, the raven strands floating about her. "If it's not true, then you should have no problem saying it to my face. I doubt this is the first time that you would have addressed his problem."

'It's better this way,' he told himself as he began to turn. This is the way it is supposed to be. He did not need a female by his side to drag and hold him down. He did not need support or comfort from anyone. His corporation was a success, and he had did it all on his own. But as he turned, he could not tear his gaze away from the crystalline tears that carved rivers into her cheeks. Why did her tears bother him? 'It does not matter,' he thought angrily, steeling himself. 'Tell her how it is.'

However, Sesshomaru was never able to tell Kagome those words. Instead, the office door flung open once again, interrupting the two's conversation. In sauntered Inuyasha, fuming and swearing heavily as he entered the room and flinging the office door shut behind him.

"You god damn, mother fucking bastard," he yelled angrily, stalking closer and raising his fist to his brother. He did not seem to notice Kagome's presence until she spoke out.

"Yasha," she called out softly, thoughtlessly.

Inuyasha's head snapped towards the owner of the soft voice. His expressive, golden eyes softened with alarm as he took in Kagome's tears. "Kagome," he whispered, tilting his head to the side in an unconscious sign of sympathy. He slowly took a step towards her, wishing to bring her any comfort that he could. This woman was like a sister to him, and he would be damned if he allowed her to ache because of his heartless brother.

Inuyasha opened his arms as he approached her. Kagome chocked on a sob as he steeped to her, and she raised her arms in response. They wrapped their arms around each other in a fierce hug, Inuyasha rubbing her back lightly to soothe her distressed soul. "Shhh," he muttered into her hair, which was met with Kagome's tightening of her embrace. The tears seemed to stream down faster, soaking into Inuyasha's t-shirt. Inuyasha's gaze rose from her small form to glare at his brother once more. He would deal with him later; right now Kagome's comfort was all that mattered. Though, their brief moment of console was destroyed by the potent roar that sounded from Sesshomaru.

Kagome stiffened in Inuyasha's arms at the sound, slight fear slicing through her. Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed at the sight of her reaction. He did not approve of her response. But the sight of her in his brother's arms displeased him more. It was not right. He had not even been aware of his reaction until the sound had ripped from his body. It had gained both of their attention, and now he knew that he would be confronted. Did he want to right this?

"What the fuck is your problem, Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha snapped, pulling the shivering Kagome closer to his body.

"And how is it of any concern to you," Sesshomaru retorted. "This does not deal with you."

"Like hell it doesn't!" Inuyasha yelled. "Kagome is my client, as well as a good friend. My brother ruining her is my concern."

Sesshomaru growled as he took a step forward. "Why are you so angry about this occurrence? Did I lie to the papers? I do not think so. Miss Higurashi and I are not dating, therefore there is no 'budding romance,'" Sesshomaru explained as his eyes flashed. He could only see Kagome in Inuyasha's arms. It was making him angrier with each passing moment.

"Did you have to fucking lead her on like that, asshole? We all know the shit that you pulled, including the whole dinner party fiasco," Inuyasha began. He gently released Kagome, setting her behind him as he advanced towards his brother, cracking his knuckles as he proceeded. "And what the fuck was up with the interview? You might not know it, but there was, no, _is_, something going on."

The paper in Sesshomaru's hand crumpled as his hand tightened around it, crushing it into a ball with his anger. He straightened his back, rising himself to his full height, using his taller frame to intimidate his brother. The amber eyes narrowed critically, scrutinizing Inuyasha. Sesshomaru took a step forward, grunting at Inuyasha's words. "I do not know what you are saying, dear brother," Sesshomaru spit out. "The article is true. There is or never was anything else. It was merely sex," he finished, raising his head arrogantly.

A sob was let out as Kagome heard the words. Her heart pulled on her chest, making her feel heavy and cumbersome. So, it was true. She was nothing more than a toy for him, something for his pleasure only. She closed her eyes harshly, twisting her head away in pain. "I thought so," she muttered painfully.

Inuyasha stopped in his tracks as he heard Kagome's cry. His eyes immediately eased as he turned to her. His own heart ached as he saw her tears and pained expression. He felt as if this was his fault as well. He should have confronted his brother long ago about the treatment of Kagome, but instead he had let it continue, taking Miroku's insight that there was chemistry between the two. He had failed in protecting the gentle Kagome; he had allowed her to become injured. Inuyasha felt sorrow as he gazed upon her while he filled with the desire to end her tears. He was not aware that his brother felt the same.

Spinning his head back to Sesshomaru, he hissed out, "You god damn bastard," before he leap upon him with a roar.

Although surprised, Sesshomaru easily countered Inuyasha's incoming fist. Bringing up his hand, he simply caught his brother's hand in his own as he pursed his lips in resentment. Inyuasha's eyes flashed in annoyance. He swung with his other hand, knowing that his brother would block his fist once again. As Sesshomaru did so, Inuyasha used the moment to kick out with his leg, hooking it behind his knee and pulling.

Grunting, Sesshomaru began to fall. However, he managed to catch himself and retaliated with a roar. Squeezing the fists in his hands, he applied pressure until his nails bit into Inuyasha's flesh, drawing blood. His eyes danced with fury. This was the bastard that was keeping him from Kagome. He did not notice Inuyasha cry out in pain as his arms shook. Instead, Sesshomaru continued his treatment, shoving backwards with his weight, causing Inuyasha to tumble backwards, landing upon a wall heavily. Walking hastily towards the man that was leaning against the wall clutching his injured hands, Sesshomaru growled angrily. His insides were aching and fuming, being consumed in a wild flame that both singed and instigated.

Inuyasha hissed as Sesshomaru came close to him, grabbing him by his throat. He raised his fist, landing a direct blow to Sesshomaru's stomach. However, the man just grunted and tightened his grip before slamming Inuyasha's head into the wall. He dropped to the ground, the impact impairing him from being able to stand straight. His vision blurred, and an amplified form of Sesshomaru shoved him roughly onto his back, straddling his waist before raising another fist to his face. Inuyasha could do nothing more than close his eyes and grunt as the blows came. His muscles were powerless. He could not bring himself to fight now.

Kagome's eyes snapped open as she heard the primal sounds before her. She watched, wide mouthed and shocked, as the two brothers began to attack each other. "No," she whispered hastily. However, her voice would not carry to the two enraged males, nor would her shaking body carry her to them. So she stared as Inuyasha landed a blow on Sesshomaru and as Sesshomaru skillfully countered.

"No," she muttered, shaking her head viciously. Her eyes would not close, refusing to blink as they took in every action. She witnessed as Inuyasha flew into the wall with a sickening thud, causing a terrified shock to course throughout her. Her hands unlocked themselves from their frozen position, flying to cover her open mouth and to block her cries. Why was this happening?

Unable to bear the scene anymore, Kagome willed herself to move. Her eyes were trained upon the elder silver haired man, the one that had caused her pain. She watched as he continued to slap Inuyasha harshly. He did not seem to be aware of what he was doing, or that Inuyasha had ceased to fight back. Sesshomaru merely continued to strike, unaware of Kagome's slow approach.

"Stop this," she garbled as she neared. No one heeded her any notice.

Kagome took another step closer, reaching out a pale, wavering hand to the tall, elegant man. Tears shimmered in her blue orbs, forming as rapidly as they spilt. She did not see Sesshomaru's hand rise beside her as he reared back, the strong fingers spread apart to attack the skin on Inuyasha's face. She did not realize it…until those strong fingers connected with the soft, tender skin of cheek.

Time seemed to stand still. The moment that Sesshomaru felt silk against his hand on his swing and the heartbreaking shriek, he knew what had happened. His arm immediately stopped its movement. His eyes were open wide, clearly reading shock and horror through the regal gold. The slim lips fell open as he gasped for breath. His hand was still connected to Kagome: neither had moved.

Before Sesshomaru, Inuyasha's eyes shot open. He looked at the scene before him in disbelief. His mouth opened and closed quickly, attempting to speak. Nothing would escape from his throat in his astonishment.

"Oh, fucking Kami!" a foreign voice exclaimed.

With those words, the moment was broken. Kagome staggered away from Sesshomaru, crying out once again. Sesshomaru lowered his hand, along with his head, staring at the trembling appendage in alarm. Inuyasha began to curse as he struggled beneath Sesshomaru. He managed to push his brother off, who merely allowed himself to be shoved as he continued to stare at his hand. Kagome began to make her way to the door with her hand to her cheek, eager to flee the room. But as she made her way to the door, both Miroku and Sango stopped her.

"Kagome, what happened?" Sango cried out to her friend, carefully pulling her into a hug.

"Let me go!" Kagome screamed, trying to pull away from Sango in hysterics. "I want to go!"

With concerned eyes, Sango turned to Mirkou, hoping that he could clarify. Miroku shook his head in response. "Take her home," he said calmly. "Make sure that she is alright and comforted. Something tells me that she needs it."

Sango nodded, wrapping her arms more securely around the sobbing Kagome and leading her out of the door. "Come on," she whispered kindly. "Let's get you home, ok?"

As they were leaving, Sesshomaru's head raised slowly, his eyes focusing on Kagome's retreating form. "Kagome," he called out quietly. He watched her shutter at his words before the women scurried off in a hurry.

He shakily rose to his feet, staggering forward after the women. "Kagome," he tried again, almost desperately.

"Don't go near her, fuck face," Inuyasha snapped.

"Quiet, Inuyasha," Miroku scolded. As Sesshomaru neared his spot at the door, he held out a hand, placing it upon Sesshomaru's arm. "Please," he said, "I think that it is best to leave Kagome alone for now."

In response, Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed as he snarled at the man. Looking back through the doors, he barely caught a glimpse of the hurt Kagome as the elevator doors closed.

"Kagome!" he bellowed with acute intensity, causing a tremor of regret to quake through everyone that could hear.

* * *

TBC…

A/N: Ahhh! Holy damn! Is this chapter long enough for everyone, haha. I didn't think that it would turn out this long, but hey, I guess it's all for the better. I am quite proud of this chapter…I think it is rather interesting ;)…

But, sadly, there are only 2 chapters left after this, including the epilogue. But there will be a sequel, so don't cry too much, haha!

I hope that you all enjoy this chapter, and thank you very much for all of the wonderful support of this story! Enjoy!


	24. Chapter 24

A First for Everything

Chapter 24

Sesshomaru stood in momentary shock after watching the elevator doors close. It could not be true. These series of events did not just occur. Sesshomaru panted hard as he continued to watch the steel doors, tracing over their shape as if the doors would suddenly pop open once again and reveal to him a smiling Kagome. Smiling, yes, that is how he wished to see her. He did not approve of her tear streaked face or her heart-tearing, forlorn eyes. The thought alone brought him to growl in displeasure.

This was not how he wanted the situation to occur. No, he did not anticipate Kagome angrily confronting him in his office, knocking his Halfling brother down, or mistakenly slapping Kagome. No, this was all wrong. Sesshomaru growled as he thought about it. For once, why did he have to be so stubborn, so cruel? And now this guilt, if he was even sure that was the name of this emotion, was placed upon his shoulders for him to solely bear. His fingers clenched once again.

"Sesshomaru?" a low voice called out from behind him.

Sesshomaru snapped from his daze. His molten eyes immediately narrowed in anger and anguish. Spinning on his heel, he strode back into his office as he made his way to his desk. He did not heed the looks of concern and hatred coming from both of the males in the room. In fact, he did not register their presence. He had made a decision, and he would keep true to this arrangement.

"Hey, Sesshomaru," Miroku called out, watching his boss nervously. What was he up to?

He did not respond. He grabbed a set of keys from his desk before he spun once again, heading towards the office door.

"Sesshomaru?" Miroku tried again.

"The fucking piece of shit isn't listening to you," Inuyasha drawled out, propping himself upon his elbow and using his knuckles to wipe away traces of blood.

He continued to the door, oblivious to the words around him. They were merely mumbles in his mind, serving only to irritate him more. He did not want to deal with this now. He had more important issues to attend to. Sesshomaru only realized he was not alone when the door of his office slammed closed in his face, preventing him from leaving as he so wished to do.

Sesshomaru hissed in aggravation. His hand quickly moved to pull at the silver knob, but his wrist was roughly caught in someone's grasp. Anger and frustration coursed through the golden orbs, swirling the color until the eyes appeared warm enough to melt. The eyes traveled down the grains of wood until they fell upon the firm hand. Then they switched direction, following the arm slowly, his patience spreading thinner with each passing second. His eyes connected with concentrated lavender eyes, the hand tightening as their gaze met.

"Remove your hand, monk," Sesshomaru warned darkly.

Miroku's eyes wavered temporarily but held strong. "I don't think it's wise for you to go after her right now," he answered.

Sesshomaru roared, snapping his wrist from the man's hands. He spun to his employee with lightening speed, stretching out his own hand to capture Miroku's neck. He pushed against the flesh until he could go no more, stopped by the wall. "Why is that, monk," Sesshomaru asked. His voice was laced with venom. He had never looked so dangerous.

Miroku filled with fear as he was trapped on the receiving end of Sesshomaru's wrath. Perhaps it was not the wisest idea to stop Sesshomaru. 'Think of Kagome,' he thought. 'You want to help protect her, that gentle soul, generous spirit, luscious legs…No! Bad thoughts! This is not the time, Miroku!' His eyes widened, hoping that he had not said those thoughts out loud. His hand dashed to his neck, pulling at the hand, trying to free himself. Sesshomaru growled again and pushed harder.

"Explain yourself."

Miroku gasped. "She is upset!" he sputtered.

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed. "I am well aware. I wish to fix this problem. I do not have the time for this nonsense," he spat.

"No!" Miroku interrupted. "The wound is raw. Don't you understand? Being an asshole right now will do nothing for her. She already knows that you want nothing to do with her. Why can't you leave it at that?"

Sesshomaru let his hand drop from the man's neck. Miroku immediately fell to his knees, still clutching his neck as he panted for breathe. He looked up at his silver haired boss as he hovered above him, cold eyes and stiff form radiating with emotions. He could hear Inuyasha shuffle and move in the background, undoubtedly trying to get up to make a stand against his brother.

"Yeah, he's right, fucker!" Inuyasha called out bitterly. "Just leave her the fuck alone. You've done fucking enough already. God damn, Fluffly, can't you leave the wench alone for once?"

Sesshomaru whirled, roaring at his now standing brother and stalking towards him. "You will refrain from calling her a wench if you value your life, brother. It is you and your small brain that does not understand."

"What don't I understand, stupid asshole? Don't I understand that you are just using her like all of the others? Don't I understand that you don't care about her?" Inuyasha yelled, staggering towards his brother. His fists clenched at his sides, fully prepared to attack.

"You are wrong," Sesshomaru replied effortlessly.

"Huh?" Inuyasha asked, stunned and confused. He stopped moving, quirking his head to the side to stare at his brother. That was not the reaction he had been expecting.

Immediately, Sesshomaru moved forward, landing another hard punch into the gut of his brother. Inuyasha hunched forward, bending over the arm of Sesshomaru. He grunted and moaned, spitting out fluids from his mouth before his body went limp in Sesshomaru's arms. He tried to move, but his body would not respond. Weakly rolling his head to the side, he stared up at Sesshomaru. "What the fuck are you talking about?" he asked brokenly.

"Perhaps the reason I wished to go was to inform her that I did wish to have her around," Sesshomaru said stoically, loftily staring down at his brother.

He then removed his arm, allowing Inuyasha to drop to the ground. Miroku sat unmoving as he watched Sesshomaru glide back to the door, fling it open, and stride out in elegant movements. This was not what he was expecting.

"Hey, wait…" Inuyasha began to call out, trying to move his beaten body.

"Inuyasha," Miroku called out calmly. "Let him go. I think Sesshomaru is doing something right for once."

* * *

"Shh, shh, it's going to be alright, Kagome," Sango cooed into her friend's hair. Her arms were wrapped securely around the crying girl, holding her close for comfort. A hand ran in soothing circles in the middle of her back, trying to quell the hiccups that were starting from her severe sobbing. She pressed her cheek into the girl's soft hair as she continued to whisper words of encouragement. "He was an asshole anyway."

Kagome cried out loudly at Sango's words, tightening her grip on the taller woman's waist. "Yeah, but I was starting to have feelings for that asshole," Kagome chocked out.

Sango's eyes cringed in concern at Kagome's admission. 'I knew it,' she thought, 'but, damn, what a time to realize it.' She sighed as she tightened her grasp. "I don't know what to say, Kagome."

"I know you don't!" Kagome shouted, ripping herself away from Sango. "Damn it! I don't know what to say myself!"

Lowering her gaze from the tear soaked girl, Sango looked at the hands that were now lying uselessly in her lap. She did not know what to do or what to say to make it better. She had a good feeling that Sesshomaru felt the same way, but she could not be sure. More importantly, she did not know if Kagome wanted to hear that either. Gathering her strength with a deep breath, she raised her gaze to face Kagome.

"Let me ask you this question. What is it that you want from him?" she asked gently.

Kagome sobbed once again, tossing her hands into the air. "I don't know anymore." She dropped her head, allowing her dark strands to cover her face from view. Tears continued to pour on their own free will, cascading down her face and neck, soaking her skin. Quietly she added, "I just wish I knew what he felt. He made it fairly clear that I meant nothing to him, but then why did he attack Inu? I just wish all of this made sense or there was some sort of sign of his emotions. He keeps playing with me, back and forth like a ping pong ball, and all I want to know is yes or no."

Sango smiled sadly at her dear friend, reaching out a hand to cover Kagome's small hand. "I know, Kagome. It will all work out," she said in comfort and encouragement.

Kagome shook her head. "I don't know if it will, Sango. I really don't."

"We'll work it out together. Come on," she said, grabbing Kagome's hands and pulling her to stand up. "Why don't you go lay down and I will get some ice for your cheek. After a little rest, it will be easier to face all of this."

Kagome nodded dejectedly, too tired to fight with the woman any longer. She allowed herself to be pulled away into her room. She passively stood as Sango turned down her sheets. She complied weakly as Sango helped her scoot into the bed.

"I'll be right back," Sango said carefully before she turned and made her way to the kitchen.

Sango made her way to the freezer with a plastic bag, opening the freezer door and pulling out frigid ice cubes to ease the soreness that was coming from Kagome's check. As she did so, a loud pounding at the door startled her. Yelping in surprise, she turned her head sharply, narrowly missing hitting her skull off of the open door. Her heart sped up, nervous as to who would be at the door. 'Calm down, Sango,' she told herself. 'It's probably just Inuyasha or Miroku.' Taking a deep breath, she steeled herself and walked to the door.

Peering through the eyehole, her mouth fell open and a loud gasp ripped from her. 'What the hell is Sesshomaru doing here?' her mind screamed. "Go away!" she yelled, turning the locks and bolting the door for safety.

"Let me in, woman," Sesshomaru growled, pounding on the door once more.

"No! She doesn't want to see an asshole like you! Get the fuck out!" retaliated Sango.

"Damnit, woman!" came a roar followed by a sharp pound on the door.

Silence followed. Sango waited, pushing her weight against the door in a vain effort to keep the man out while she clutched the bag of ice desperately.

Finally, a soft but threatening growl sounded from the other side, barely audible through the wood. "If you do not open this door, I will have no regrets about breaking it from the hinges. Your locks will not keep me from entering. Now decide if you wish for Kagome to have a broken door to deal with in addition to a man that wishes to make amends."

Sango inhaled sharply, shocked at the words that came from the stoic corporate head. Her head bowed for a moment, weighing his words carefully. With a sad shake of her head, she shifted her weight from the door and began to open the locks. She opened the door slowly, staring blankly at the furious man before her.

"I see that you have chosen wisely," Sesshomaru stated. "Now leave."

The dark haired woman's head jerked. "Now wait a minute. That was not part of the agreement…"

"Quiet," he interrupted. "I will not harm the woman. Do not make me remove your presence. I will not have any distractions while I converse with her."

Sango glared at the tall man, stomping her foot as she scowled. Placing one hand on her hip, she pointed the ice bag at Sesshomaru while she threatened, "If you harm one hair on her head I will rip your testicles from your body. Better yet, I will kill you. Do you understand?"

Sesshomaru frowned, narrowing his eyes. He quickly grabbed the ice bag from the woman's hand, shocking her. "Understood."

Snorting, Sango pushed past the man. "Remember my words. You won't be so hot without your manhood or head," Sango snapped. "And make sure that you wrap that bag in a towel before you give it to Kagome. Her check will get cold otherwise." Then she sauntered out, walking quickly and angrily.

* * *

Kagome half-choked half-sobbed as she lay on the bed. She rolled onto her back, closing her eyes tightly. Why did things have to happen this way? It was painful enough to know that she was just being used, but why, why, did Inuyasha have to escalate the matter so much. The matter was painful for her to remember. Tears continued to trickle down her cheek, but she no longer noticed. Her body felt numb, though her heart still raced furiously. What was going to happen next? He would not let her out of the contract, so why was he doing this? Did he really want to interact with her even though he hated her?

A warm, soft cloth touched her face. She started, not expecting the action. Her eyes began to flutter open, but they closed once the cloth began to gently run over her eyes, wiping away the salty tears. The bed sunk due to an added weight, causing her body to turn slightly towards the person. Feeling no that there was no danger, she allowed herself to be cared for. "Thanks, Sango," she muttered.

The cloth continued to run over her face, leaving Kagome feeling refreshed. It felt good to have the dried substance wiped from her. After a few moments, the cloth left her. She frowned slightly; she was beginning to enjoy the attention. But another fabric was brought to her cheek, this time it was cold. 'It must be the ice,' she thought.

The towel was held there, causing Kagome to feel a bit useless. She brought her hand up to grab the fabric, meaning to allow Sango the freedom to move. After all, she was not an invalid. "I got it, Sango," she said as she touched the hand.

Kagome stilled. This was not Sango's hand. It was larger, much larger than hers. The hand was also rougher to the touch and coated with fine, silken hairs that were foreign. But it was warm to her touch, and caused a slight fluttering to begin in her stomach. 'It can't be…,' she thought before she opened her eyes.

Sesshomaru sat before her, gazing at her with unreadable, beautiful golden eyes. She gasped. His expression was haggard with his normally smooth hair ruffled from movement. His brow was creased slightly, but the emotion that could be attached to it was unsure. The elegant was drawn tight, his jaw clenched tightly. Yet, his eyes did not leave her, piercing into her, holding her, and almost willing her to stay.

Kagome began to tremble. This was too much, too soon. A strangled cry ripped from her throat and she began to shift. Dropping her hand, she turned swiftly, eager to be gone from the man. How the hell had he gotten in and where had Sango gone. She panicked.

But she did not go far. A strong arm wrapped around her slender waist as she struggled to crawl off the bed. She was drawn back until she collided with his lean, muscular body. "Let me go," she cried. But his arm merely tightened his hold, pulling her up until she was supported on his thighs and chest. His free hand grabbed the towel covered bag, brining it up to her face. "No," he said firmly. Sesshomaru tried to place the bag on her cheek but Kagome struck out, squirming and shaking as she twisted to be free. A growl made her freeze once again. "Stop this," he ordered. But she could not stop shaking.

"Let me go," repeated Kagome in a whisper. More tears began to streak down her porcelain face. She could feel his hands on her. The thought triggered memories of the past; memories that reminded her that she had only been used, defiled. She screeched loudly as they became too much for her and she once again flailed in his grasp.

Sesshomaru was caught off guard. She ripped from him in her unexpected move, grabbing his arm and flinging it from her body. With a grunt, he started slightly. When had a woman ever wanted to leave his arms? In a stupor, he watched as she leaped off of the bed, retreating to the corner of the room. Kagome slammed her back against the wall, shaking and breathing heavily as she kept her wide, terrified eyes on Sesshomaru.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Kagome spat.

Silently, Sesshomaru rose from his seated position on the bed. He turned to face the quaking woman, standing tall and erect. His molten gold eyes met her fearful blue orbs and held her gaze. He did not respond.

"Well," she screamed. "Why the hell are you in my home? What could possibly be left for you to say? I know, you wish to rub the fact that I was just a whore in my face, ne? It would bring you satisfaction to hurt me more. Do you want to watch me shrivel and cry? Is that it? Is that –"

"Silence!" Sesshomaru interrupted gruffly. "That is enough, woman. You do not understand anything."

"Oh, I don't?" countered Kagome. She pushed herself off of the wall, taking a step forward. She clenched her fists at her side, growing strong in her anger. "What is there to understand? I was used and cast aside. I meant nothing to you. You got what you wanted, now leave me alone. There is already enough damage done. Release me," she angrily yelled.

Sesshomaru growled, narrowing his eyes in frustration. He stepped around the bed, bringing himself closer to Kagome. Never once did his eyes leave hers, but they did grow in intensity. "You stupid wench," he hissed.

"Then why are you here with a stupid wench? Why did you come here, just to tell me that? I am sure that you will be able to find another woman to make your whore," she began, holding her ground as Sesshomaru stalked forward, "and fuck. After all, that is what you wanted."

"You do not seem to understand why –" Sesshomaru growled heatedly as he continued to move. He was almost upon her.

"No!" she screamed once again. "You do not understand! I will not be held to you anymore. I want out of the contract and away from you. You are a fool to think that I would allow this to continue and allow your presence to mock me. I cannot stand to look at you."

With a fierce cry, Sesshomaru was upon her. Grasping her shoulders, he shoved her back into the wall. She cried out as well, bringing her fists up to pound against his muscled chest. She fought and twisted, screaming the entire way. Snarling, he lowered his head to her head despite the fact that she shook it wildly in her fight. Pulling up to her neck, he brought his lips to the tender, white flesh, giving it a sharp nip. The effect was immediate. She stiffened and still, but her tears and muffled sobs still continued.

"It is my turn, Kagome," he muttered dangerously in her ear. "You will listen." He paused for a moment, making sure that he had the woman's attention. She remained silent. In reward for the appropriate behavior, he ran his lips softly against her ear causing the woman to shudder even more.

"I will only say this once. I was the fool." Kagome gasped in response. "I have lied to you today. You have riled my being more than any other woman has. The mere thought of another's hands upon you disturbs me. I do not understand this emotion. I also do not understand what draws me to you. You are the only woman that has been able to capture my attention for more than one evening. Yes, you were used. You were used for my pleasure, for my desire to have you. I would not be here if I did not deem you worthy. I do not yield easily. Yet, I wished to explain and see you. You were not meant to walk away from me. I have become accustomed to having what I want. I wanted you, and I had you. However, I have come to understand that I am not quite ready to discard you. I still want you, so I will still have you."

"But, but," Kagome began shakily. "The paper. You denied…"

"We are not in a relationship, are we, Kagome? Why should I confirm arrangements that I have not yet arranged?" he asked, his voice lowering and softening.

A sob was his only response. He could feel her body weaken and slump. Sesshomaru moved his hands from her shoulders, wrapping them around her waist to support her. With a grunt, he lifted her and carried her to her bed. Setting her down gently, she sat beside her once again. Grabbing the ice bag, which was now mostly melted, he brought it to her face once again. As his eyes moved back to hers, he paused. Her sorrowful blue eyes gazed into him. He could see her internal conflict: the want to believe his words but the fear of believing. Steeling himself, he gently placed the bag against her cheek.

"How can I believe you?" she asked carefully. "How do I know this is just not a trick?"

"Because I do not back down upon my word," he answered solemnly, as if it were common sense. "I apologize for your injury. It was not my intentions to have done this. I do not hit women. My idiot half-brother causes more problems than I can imagine. Yet, I assume that he could be congratulated this once. If he had not interfered, I might not have understood what it is that I want."

"I don't know…" she began warily.

Kagome was silenced with a kiss. Sesshomaru's soft lips fell upon hers, caressing the appendages with gentle care. She fought back a moan. She should not be doing this…but he tasted so good. His warmth…she had missed this warmth, this feeling. She had missed him. He continued to tease her lips until he leaned back to give her air.

Her glazed eyes stared up at him again. She was falling again. She would believe him. She was a fool, but after all, didn't he just apologize? Frowning slightly, she narrowed her eyes slightly.

"Don't think that I will forgive you so easily. It's not everyday that you are in the tabloids, told you are worthless, and then told you are needed by the same man in the course of a few hours," she said stubbornly.

A pale eyebrow rose. She did have spirit. "I see," he answered stoically before nodding once. "Very well then. I accept the terms. Perhaps accompanying me to dinner this week will help you reach your decision."

Kagome cocked her head to the side as she regarded him. Should she? What the hell would it hurt? After all, he was the one that was so eager to apologize for his behavior. And if he turned out the way he did before, then she would find a way to break the contract and return to her original plan. And she would find someone strong enough to beat the shit out of Sesshomaru. 'Mother always told me that everyone deserves a second chance,' she thought.

"Fine," she answered.

"Good," he responded with a nod.

He reached down again, wiping the drying tears from her eyes gingerly. A small smile began to form on her lips. 'You know, there just might be a heart in there somewhere,' she thought. 'There is a first for everything,' she mentally added as he absentmindedly brushed her hair from her face as he stared down at her.

_The End_

* * *

A/N: Ahhhh! Well, there it is, the final chapter. I hope that everyone enjoys it. **There will be an epilogue, though. **Also, I am sorry that it took me so long to finish this. I have had exams and papers due non-stop, so it was hard for me to find some time. Even when I did, I was wary of the computer, since I am on it typing so much for class! Anyway, let me know how you like it or if it is a disgrace of an ending!

**Thank you for all of the wonderful support**.** And a special thank you to everyone that voted for me in the A Single Spark Annual Fanfiction Awards. I never** **expected that I would win in best AU, best romance, and best overall fiction.** I love you all! I can't believe that this story is so popular! I am sad to see it go. But hopefully I will get to hear from you all again when I write the sequel!

**Answered Questions:**

**There are links to the lemons in my profile.**

**Yes, there will be a sequel to this story. The title is no decided yet, and the project is still in the planning stages.**


	25. Chapter 25: Epilogue

A First for Everything

Epilogue

"What is this?"

Sesshomaru frowned as he re-read over the stack of paper that was held in his hand. There was something about those words that tore into him and struck a chord in his mind. These feelings caused him to reject printing approval. Setting down the folder, he turned his golden orbs to the woman sitting across from his desk instead. He raised a pale, slender eyebrow as she merely smiled at him, as if expecting him to know what those words meant. He grunted, encouraging the woman to answer his question. What was he missing?

The beautiful woman laughed lightly as she saw the blank expression on Sesshomaru's face. It seemed that he truly had no idea as to what was happening. 'Oh well,' she thought to herself. 'I might as well have fun with this while I have the chance.'

"A book," Kagome answered vaguely, her sapphire eyes sparkling in amusement. "What did you think it was?"

"This, Kagome," Sesshomaru stated blandly, "is not a book. This is merely smut. I was under the impression that you had integrity as a writer."

"Hey!" Kagome responded. Her brows furrowed some as she glared at Sesshomaru. Her arms rose and crossed at her chest. 'How dare he?' she thought, offended at his words and careless categorizing of her short book. "That is not smut, Fluffers."

Sesshomaru leaned back in his chair and clasped his hands together as he continued to regard Kagome. His slender lips rose in a smirk, yet, his eyes remained emotionless and devoid of any hints. "Is that so?" he asked dryly.

"Yes!" Kagome replied immediately.

"Then what is it, Kagome?"

"It is called a romance in case you have never heard of one. It is quite the popular genre. But since you are the oh-so-wonderful King of Romance, I am sure you are quite aware of that fact, ne?" Kagome replied sarcastically.

"Is that so?" Sesshomaru asked with interest. He leaned forward over his desk, peering at Kagome with a strange look upon his face. It was an emotion that Kagome could not place. His long hair swayed with the movement, catching Kagome's attention and making her gasp at the memory of its silken texture. "I seem to remember otherwise."

"Well…" Kagome started, gulping as her eyes focused upon the intense stare of his golden orbs.

"If I remember correctly, you seemed very pleased with my unique form of romance," Sesshomaru interrupted.

Kagome's face broke into a blush that spread from her cheeks down to her partially exposed chest. Her eyes diverted from his, unable to take the heat that he was pouring into her. That very gaze was the same one that he administered during their dinner merely a week ago. And what a dinner it was.

Sesshomaru had taken out all of the stops and allowed her to taste the luxury that he so very much enjoyed. A five star restaurant followed by a night of dancing at an exclusive club. Despite the royal treatment of location, he had still treated her as he did before. 'Well, minus the slapping and arguing,' she thought as she reflected. It was somewhat a relief to her to be able to spend time with the Sesshomaru she had grown to care for and not some imitation. She had been worried that he would be unlike himself while trying to gain back her affection. However, he did not. He allowed her to decide without any outside persuasion. And for that she was thankful. She appreciated that Sesshomaru now thought that much of her as to permit her to make her own decisions. 'And the dancing,' she thought with a deepening blush. The way he had held her close to her body and moved in unison with the music had driven her mad. She could still feel his body pressed against hers and the gently brush of his hair against her bare arm. It had been a silent dance, yet it was filled with so much. Comprehension. It was filled with the knowledge of each other. It had been wonderful.

"I assume that I am right," Sesshomaru coolly said, interrupting her memories.

"Do you always have to win?" Kagome snapped, unsure as to why she was suddenly so defensive.

He chuckled. Yes, Fluffers the Great actually chucked. Hell must be freezing over.

"No. It just so happens that I am right on most occasions," he explained calmly…and arrogantly.

"Well, you are wrong on this subject," Kagome retorted.

Sesshomaru's grin faded. "What do you mean?"

She snorted. "You don't even recognize it, do you? And after that big speech…"

"What are you talking about, woman?" he interrupted, his voice firm.

"The book, or should I say the so-called smut," Kagome said, raising her eyebrow as she leaned back in her chair and glared at the important and attractive man.

"Is there something I should know?" he asked, frowning slightly.

"Know? I would hope so. After all, you did participate in it," she replied vaguely.

Narrowing his eyes, Sesshomaru opened up the stack of papers and began to look over the words, searching for any similarities. "What are you talking about?" He did not see anything expect for explicit encounters of sexual situations. 'Wait,' he thought. 'She could not mean…'

"The situations. Do they sound familiar?" she asked in a soft, prodding voice.

And then it hit him. The words, the scenes. Yes, they were familiar. They were images that he constantly saw and relived in his mind. They were merely hidden in different characters and masked with impersonality.

"They are ours," he muttered softly.

"Good boy. Remind me to give you a cookie later," Kagome replied animatedly and somewhat sarcastically.

His back straightened and his face drew blank. Sitting upright, he slammed the papers shut and turned his hard glare to Kagome. "This will not be published," he commanded in a stern tone.

Kagome's face wretched into a displeased frown. She glared at the man across from her, stiffening in her seat. 'What is his problem?' she thought. 'He should be more than happy to publish this story. Does he realize how many women would by it just because it is a so-called romance? He could make a fortune out of it!' Her frown softened momentarily. 'Maybe he isn't as shallow and arrogant as I thought.'

"Why not?" Kagome snappily inquired.

"Why do you desire to have a personal relationship exposed to the public in such a manner? I do not wish to have others know the details of what occurred between us behind closed doors. If I did indeed want that, I would have allowed the press to watch," Sesshomaru replied loftily, glaring down at her from his poised position from behind the desk.

"Well, it's not like anyone would know," Kagome huffed out, scrunching her nose at Sesshomaru.

"You are rather confident for a person whose involvement with their employer was just exposed. It would not take long for at least one person to have the intelligence to piece the two bits of information together," Sesshomaru retorted confidently.

However, Kagome did not get the time to retort. The annoyed expression fell and shifted into shock when the door to the office bounded open. She jumped slightly as she registered the look of displeasure on Sesshomaru's face. Her head whipped around immediately to see who had entered.

"Yo," a gruff voice greeted. 'It figures. Why in the hell was I surprised?' Kagome thought.

"Inuyasha," Sesshomaru responded coldly.

The young, silver haired agent strode confidently into the office, paying no attention to his brother's hostile attitude. He weaved his way to the desk, finding and occupying a chair that was next to Kagome. In his sprawled position, Kagome smiled; his unprofessional attitude always made her laugh.

Inuyasha turned his head to her, nodding to her. "Hey, Kags," he greeted.

"Hello, Inu…," she began, only to be cut off by Sesshomaru.

"What do you want, Halfling?"

Inuyasha turned back to his brother, frowning and snorting at the man. "I'm here for your meeting with my client, _bro_," Inuyasha replied, supplying an ample amount of attitude with the words.

"Why have you now decided to come to these meetings? You have never felt the need to attend one before this," Sesshomaru inquired.

"He's got you there, Yasha," Kagome butt in, flashing her agent a smile to soften the impact of her words.

"What! You're siding with the fucking bastard?" Inuyasha shouted, springing upright in his chair. His amber eyes sparked with anger. "What the fuck did I miss?"

Kagome frowned, her anger building. It seemed that Kagome and Inuyasha always ended up arguing about something. How they got anything done, she would never know.

"I'm not siding with anyone!" she yelled back. "I'm just telling you the truth!"

"The truth? What kind of truth is this? We have always discussed your literary options together!"

Sesshomaru took the opportunity to step in, saying in a dispassionate voice, "I do not recall…" Kagome's head whipped around, her raven hair flying about her gracefully with the movement. Her eyes flashed in the efforts of her battle. "Stay out of this," she snapped, causing Sesshomaru to raise his eyebrows in response.

"Yeah, Fluffy, stay the hell out!" Inuyasha chirped.

Kagome whirled to face the other man in the room. But this time her hand flew out with her hair, landing on the back of Inuyasha's head. She did not hit him hard but she did use enough force to make her point known. "Hey!" he cried out.

"You shut up, too!" Kagome snapped. "You never came to one other meeting with me. I was doing perfectly fine without you here!"

Inuyasha reeled back into his chair, moving out of the range of Kagome's hand. He folded his arms across his chest. Although anger was still visible on his face, one could not overlook the hurt expression in his eyes. "Fine! I'll leave then!" he angrily yelled at her.

Kagome's eyes immediately softened and her shoulders slumped in sorrow. She sighed, turning her eyes to the floor, unable to look Inuyasha in the face. "Stay," she tenderly replied. "I'm sure you could still help out."

"Feh! I'm glad you finally came to your senses!" he said, holding his head up proudly and ignoring the rolling eyes of Kagome.

"Are you two finish squabbling enough to continue the purpose of this meeting?" Sesshomaru cut in irately.

A scowl once again crossed Inuyasha's face as he glared cautiously at his older brother. He was still skeptical of the corporate millionaire, despite Kagome's claim that they had worked out their problems. He doubted that he would ever forgive his brother for what he did to the girl. "Fine. So what are you going to give her for publishing it?" he asked harshly.

"Nothing. It will not be published," Sesshomaru stated, rising from his chair.

"What! What do you mean that it won't be published?" Inuyasha roared in surprise.

"Did I speak beyond your vocabulary level? Allow me to simplify: it will not reach a bookshelf," Sesshomaru commanded, growling in warning to his brother.

Inuyasha also rose from his seat, moving forward towards the desk. He placed his palms upon the desk, leaning forward while glaring at Sesshomaru. "I fucking heard you, asshole. But what in the hell do you mean that it won't be published?"

"He said it was smut," Kagome supplied.

Inuyasha looked back and forth between the two. "Smut? What do you mean that it is smut?"

"You did not read the piece?" Sesshomaru asked, not really surprised that his brother had forgot such a task.

"Feh! I've never read her works," he explained carelessly. "I don't need to."

"Jerk," Kagome muttered.

"It does not matter. I said no. I do not need to explain my reasoning to anyone," Sesshomaru replied smoothly, beginning to move around from behind his desk. "Now leave."

Straightening his posture, Inuyasha hissed at Sesshomaru, "No, not until you tell me why, King Fluffy."

In return, Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes dangerously, stepping towards the other male. His mouth was set into a firm line, showing his disapproval of Inuyasha's request. 'The idiot will never learn,' he thought. 'It seems that I will have to show him his place.' He snarled as he moved causing Inuyasha to back up slightly as his eyes widened.

The azure eyed beauty that the men had forgotten sprang up from her chair. 'Oh, no,' she thought. 'This can't be happening again! Will they ever learn?' Rushing forward, she placed herself between the two hostile brothers. She faced Sesshomaru, knowing that he was the larger threat and held her arms out to block his way. "Hey, now, there is no need for this. Why don't we all just calm down?" she asked hopefully.

Sesshomaru's reaction was immediate. Although he still held the hard expression upon his face, he did stop advancing. The threatening noises emitting from his throat also stopped. He seemed to be listening to Kagome's words for once. But still he ground out, "Remove him."

"Feh!" Inuyasha cut in boldly. He smirked in confidence. "Like that would happen. She's not heartless like you are!"

"Woman," Sesshomaru proclaimed.

She frowned, lowering his arms. With a sigh, she turned to face her agent. "Inuyasha," she began, "you are instigating him. I'll be able to handle this. I'll call you when I we are finished."

"Yeah, finished fucking that is," he replied hastily.

His brother growled while moving forward, allowing his control to fall to his anger. Kagome's eyes narrowed at her agent's words. Throwing her hand backwards, she pushed Sesshomaru in the chest, forcefully saying, "No." She then turned her full attention back to Inuyasha. "And you, that was uncalled for. Out!"

"But Kagome…" Inuyasha started. His smirk fell instantly. "I didn't mean…"

"Out!" she interrupted. He hesitated, staring at her. "Now!"

Grumbling to himself, he turned and walked to the door, his shoulders slouched in defeat. He looked back over his shoulder, his large, golden eyes appearing worried. "You'll call me, right?"

Sighing, Kagome nodded her head. "Yes, I'll call," she confirmed tiredly. 'They are more trouble than a room full of toddlers,' she thought as she watched Inuyasha exit the room. As soon as the door was shut, she turned back to the quiet and stoic Sesshomaru. "And you," she scolded, "my name is Kagome, not Woman."

"I am well aware of your name, _Woman_," Sesshomaru responded sarcastically.

In a huff, Kagome turned from him. She moved back to the chair that she had occupied just minutes before and grabbed her purse. "Well, I guess the meeting is over. You won't publish it. I'll just take it somewhere else," she said calmly, moving to the door.

"You will do no such thing," Sesshomaru commanded. He began to move.

"Sure I will. After all, it is in the contract. I am allowed to find another publisher for this book," Kagome reminded him. She was inches from the door. Her hand was making the way to the knob. But she was stopped. A large, masculine hand slammed upon the door, holding it shut. An arm wrapped around her waist, pinning her against a hard, warm body. She smirked. She had a feeling that this would be Sesshomaru's reaction. 'Sometimes he is so predictable,' she thought confidently.

"I will not allow that," Sesshomaru muttered into her ear. His breath caressed the sensitive appendage, causing her to shudder unconsciously. "And what will you do about it," Kagome replied softly, tipping her neck slightly to the side to allow Sesshomaru access.

He automatically accepted the silent invitation, moving his mouth to rest upon the skin, tracing it with his lips as he spoke. "I will offer you a proposition."

She parted her lips, holding back the moan that was building inside of her. "Well, what is it?" she asked, softly, surprised that her voice was not trembling.

Sesshomaru smiled against her neck, letting his tongue slip out slightly and tease the pale flesh. "I will publish your so-called romance on two conditions."

Kagome's eyebrows rose and her body stiffened. She was not expecting this. What was he up to? "Two conditions? What are they? That I have to re-write the book and chose another topic?"

"Those were not going to be my terms, but they are also acceptable," Sesshomaru responded in his deep voice. "Would you like to hear my conditions?"

"Yes," she answered without a thought, trembling slightly from the havoc his lips were causing.

"The first is that I will bind only one copy," he began slowly.

"Only one?"

"May I finish?" Silence was his answer. As a reward, he took some of her skin into his mouth, caressing it with his tongue. He released the skin when she moaned, but the hand around her waist began to caress her stomach and sides, traveling slowly. "This copy will be for you and me only, which leads into my second demand. You will be exclusively mine."

Kagome gasped. Her eyes nearly popped from her sockets. "I'll be your girlfriend?" she asked timidly as if her words would break the trance she was in and would cause Sesshomaru to retract his offer.

He chuckled softly. "If that is what you want to call it. Do you accept my offer?"

Kagome turned her head to the side, smiling brightly and seductively at him. "I guess that will do," she said teasingly, searching his face for any signs of regret or falseness.

Sesshomaru closed the distance between them, searing her lips with a passionate and demanding kiss. When he released her, he stayed close to her lips, muttering, "And this is our contract," before stealing her mouth for another kiss.

After a moment, Kagome broke away from his mouth. "Are you sure about this?" she asked carefully.

Sesshomaru frowned, pulling her even closer to his body as his hand traveled up her shirt to tease the tender skin of her stomach. "Yes. You should not be surprised. After all, there is a first for everything."

_The Real End_

* * *

A/N: Well, that's it for this story! Unfortunately, it is over with. I sincerely thank everyone that has read and enjoyed this story (and an extra special thanks to those that reviewed!). I am overwhelmed that this story has so much support.** But I will be working on the sequel soon, so look for that story.** The working titles for that story are "Everything's Game," "A Second Time Around," and "A First Chance Isn't Enough." Let me know what you think of the titles, or if you have any better ideas! Also, let me know how I did…I am always eager to hear your feedback!

Until next time,

FormerlyRurouniNikkitch13

**PS---For those that need it, the link for the lemons are located in my profile.**


End file.
